Alliance
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: AU Sakura was the last of her pack, and it wasn't something that she thought too much of. In fact, she never thought about the massacre of her pack. Eleven years later she is forced to confront her past when the Alliance decided to create the first mixed raced teams that have ever existed. All is not what it seems. Can she trust the Alliance? Can she find comfort with her team?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura checked the address on the piece of paper that her pack alpha had given her. She looked around, this had to be it. She tensed as she entered the creaking old over sized doors of the theater. Upon entering she was hit hard by a pungent scent that filled her head. She determined that it must be a usual meeting ground for all the races. All the supes all had their own distinct smell to them, and it seemed that when they got together and had the scents mingle it was almost nauseating. She walked further into the abandoned space, it was dusty and dark. The walls were adorned with raised chipped gold filigree. The walls behind are a dark crimson red. She snorted as she took it all in. This had to be a vamp hang out, or at least they had to have chosen it. They always tended to have a more dramatic flare to them.

She made her way into the auditorium, she opened the doors and surveyed the surroundings. It seemed that she was the first one there. She took in a deep breath through her nose and almost gagged as she did. She wouldn't be able to use her sense of smell to see if there was anyone else here. She sighed running her hands threw her pink hair. Flopping down she took a seat near the back of the theater and she waited for who ever it was that she was meant to meet.

She was alone sulking for five minutes before the door burst open causing her to jump to her feet. There stood a man with with spiky brown hair and a wild look on his face. He also had red marks that ran over his cheeks, making him look even more feral. He commanded the space around him, he was tall and rather well built. He took a long breath through his nose then began to gag. Sakura softly laughed at him. He looked over to her and gave a large wolfish grin. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She settled her self down next time him giving him a grin. There was once a time that Sakura had a crush on Kiba, but unfortunately she had to abandon her feelings. She knew with how the pack was structures that nothing would come with from it.

"Can you believe the smell in here?" He asked as he lifted his hand over his nose. She grimaced mimicking his action.

"Pretty strong for sure, and it doesn't get any better Kiba," She gave him an apologetic smirk. Kiba had started to shake it head trying to pull the smell from his nostrils. After his twitching fit, both sat quietly for a few moments. Kiba let out a drawn out sigh and looked over at her.

"What are we doing here Sakura? Today is the day that everyone is getting their pack assignments. I take it you also got a note saying come here instead of usual meeting grounds." He took out his piece of paper and looked down at it.

"I haven't the slightest what it going on. At first I thought that I was rejected from the pack," Kiba gave her a wide eyed look. "Oh come on, you know that the elders never wanted me there. They were only forced to because there was no one else to take me. Anyways I thought that, until I saw you come in. I mean there is no way that they would ever reject the son of the alpha, no matter how omega he is." She looked over at him a teasing smile pulling on her lips. Kiba just stared at her with his mouth gaping.

"You know I am not omega!" He yelled.

"It was a joke, relax Kiba. Otherwise they may think that you may have an anger issue also." She snorted at him. Out of the corner of her eyes she would see his lip curling. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Seriously is asking too much to have people show up on time?" She threw her head back against the seat.

"We were early, and putting your head against questionable seats can get ya fleas ya know." He said as he scratched his head. She tried not to begin scratching thinking about the parasitic vermin.

"Well they would be at home here, little blood suckers." She laughed. She jumped as the door flew open again. She growled in frustration. She hated that her nose couldn't pick up the new scents coming into the room. In came bouncing a blonde boy. He looked to be of medium build, but it was hard to tell since he was swimming in an orange track suit. He walked past them with out even noticing and made his way cheerfully down to the front and took a seat. Shortly after more people started to file in. They all looked to be in their mid to late teens. All seemed nervous, besides the bouncing blonde. Everyone had moved to the front of the theater and sat in the first three rows.

"Do you think that we should move up there?" He nodded his head to the front.

"Umm I don't know if my nose could handle it. Can yours?" She said breathing out of her mouth.

"Well no, but it's it kinda rude for us to stay all the way up here?" She groaned at him, then nodded.

"I guess you're right, let's get going." She slowly rose from her seat and followed Kiba down the isle, trying her hardest not to put her hand over her nose as they came closer to the group. There were eight of them sitting down there including herself. Wolves, shamans, sprites, mages, but no vamps yet, she wondered why there wasn't any here.

"What's going on here? Does anyone know why we are here?" The bouncy blond asked loudly as he turned around from his seat looking at the group. His eyes shone bright blue as he scanned each face. When his gaze fell on Sakura his smile broadened. She averted her gaze and looked away. Though she did glance back, did he have whiskers tattooed on his face? "Hmmm, no one knows really?" His brows shot up. Everyone shook their heads at the question. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Well I am Uzumaki Naruto, the best Shaman you will ever met!" He looked over at Sakura and gave her a wink. She groaned at his attention. Kiba just sat next to her quietly laughing. She shot him a glare and dug her elbow in his side. He let out a yelp then glared back at her. A sudden cough from the stage caught everyone's attention. Four figures began to walk to the center of the stage. Yup, that's the vamps for ya, dramatic as ever, she thought. Three of them stopped in the center while the other jumped down off the stage and took a seat with the rest of them. There were three of them looked like they could be related. They all had black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. They all also had a serious case of resting bitch face Sakura thought. The other man that walked in with them looked to be their complete opposite. He had wild silver hair, and a lazy look to his eyes. He covered the lower half of his face in a dark mask.

"Hey you guys are going to tell us why we are all here?" Naruto nearly yelled at them. They looked down at him with stoic faces, perhaps their brows may have knit a bit, but it was hard to tell. Sakura shrunk down in her seat, "What an idiot," She murmured to herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" One asked with a smooth voice. His face continued to show no emotion as he scanned over Naruto's face. His features were long and could classify as being aristocratic. The only "imperfection" that he had was long tear troughs, thought that also gave him an intimidating appearance. Naruto nodded at him enthusiastically. "Naruto, everything will be explained. I must ask that you don't interrupt while we do. There will be time for questions after we are done." He gave him the smallest smile then looked up and surveyed ever one else. "Is this it Shisui?" The man asked. The other man walked forward counting heads. His eyes were wide and dark, his hair also formed spikes around his head. He had a warm look to him unlike the one that just finished talking.

"Everyone seems to be in order, Itachi, thought I am surprised the sprites actually went through with it." He turned and smiled to the other men. Itachi's face remained stoic, merely nodded at him.

"As you all may know, today or tomorrow is the day in which your packs, clans, and covens would have sorted you out into the teams that you would partake in." The crowd gave him a small nods. "Well the council had decided to try a new tactic while sorting out the new recruits." Itachi's eye brow raised slightly. "You all will take part in the first mixed teams our races have ever know." At that statement the room filled with chatter at the shock. Sakura just sat with her mouth held open. The Supes have never had mixed teams before, and many of the races could barely stand to be close to one another. Kiba sat next to her wide eyed, when he turned to look at her all she could do was shrug. Itachi raised his hand trying to get ever ones attention and for them to quite down. Just as the room began to settle a girl with long blonde hair shot up. Her face was tense as she looked behind her, her frosty blue eyes falling on Sakura and narrowing. She turned flinging her hair behind her.

"I am sorry, but this is complete and utter fucking bullshit." She crossed her arms against her chest making her large breasts smash together. "We don't even get a choice whether we want to be in these teams. I know I don't play well with others, and I really don't want to get put with any dog breath billboard heads, and I doubt anyone else does either." She shot a glance over at Sakura that had her bristling. Sakura stood up with a wild glint to to her emerald eyes. She could feel her fangs elongating.

"No one would want to be with you either, you pig smelling selkie!" Sakura was grabbing the chair in front of her, her nails tearing into the worn red velvet. The blonde eyes widened at the feral state that Sakura was entering.

"Enough!" The man with the silver hair jumped down to the seating area. Every one grew silent and looked up at him.

"I agree with the sprite," Mumbled a dark haired boy. Sakura looked over at him. He was the one that walked in with the leaders of this meeting. He sat sunken in his chair his foot resting on the back rest in front of him. His hair that was in a messy but styled way that fell just right onto his face. Sakura scanned over him, her eyes then widening when it hit her. She knew that kid! Once when they had an alliance meeting, when she was eleven or twelve, she had gone up to talk to him thinking that he was cute. He just looked at her with dull eyes and said that she was annoying, and that he didn't have time to spend with worthless whelps. In other words the vamp was a huge asshole.

"I mean every one, and that includes you Sasuke," The silver haired man lazily looked over at him. He replied with a "Tch" and sunk lower in his seat. The man ran a hand over his face and let out a long breath. "What you want is of no concern. This is a direct order from the council. So just give it up already and at least act civilized." He scanned over all the faces in front of him. "If you could continue Itachi." He said as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Thank you Kakashi," The dark haired man said with a nod. "As I was saying that we are here to form some mixed teams. There are reasons behind this action, and if you could just have faith that this is for the good of everyone. You all are leading us into a new era with the alliance that was formed nearly eleven years ago. All candidates have been hand picked from their class by the head or your clans. Each of you possess something that made them believe you the best for the job." Sakura's brow furrowed. Why was she chosen? She didn't have any advantages compared to her pack mates. Kiba was good with tracking and could summon a ton of wolves to him when needed. She on the other hand only had a minor, at least she thought, anger problem. "And the team that you are given was formed to develop the strengths of each candidate. Now I will be calling out teams. The leaders will be myself, Shishue, or Kakashi. Now the leaders are not permanent. As we will have you training under all of us at one point or another. Until the time that we believe that your team can function independently." Every one seemed to become nervous knowing that the moment their team was called their life would change in manners that none could fathom.

"Team one, the leader will be Uchiha, Shishue: Vampire. The candidates are: Yamanaka, Ino: Sprite. Akimichi, Choji: Shaman. Nara, Shikamaru: Mage. Please gather." Ino stood up and glanced back at Sakura and screwed her face at her. Sakura decided to take the higher path and stuck her tongue out at her. Following her was a round boy with long red hair. He seemed to be smiling nervously. After came a dark haired boy with his hair pulled up to the top of his head. He stretched and yawned as he stood up. He had a look of complete boredom on his face. As they gathered to Shishue he greeted them with a smile and a small pat on the back.

"Team two," Itachi announced. "Team leader is I, Uchiha Itachi: Vampire. Candidates are: Inuzuka, Kiba: Wolf." Sakura could feel him tense, she looked over and gave him a small smile. "Sia..." He looked over the list. A boy stood up with a smile place on his face.

"Just Sia, Itachi Senei." He said out loud

"Ok Sia: Sprite. Hyuga, Hinata: Vampire, Please come forward." Kiba got up slowly giving her a grimacing smile. She tried to smile back at him. He followed a small girl with blank pale eyes and blue black hair. That's strange Sakura thought to herself, she didn't think the girl to be a vamp. She had a completely different smell then the ones that had walked in on the stage. She then looked at the remaining people. Sakura ground her teeth as she realized who was in her team, the dumb ass and the asshole.

"Team three: Your leader is Hatake, Kakashi, Mage. Candidates are: Uzumachi, Naruto: Shaman. Uchiha Sasuke: Vampire and Inuzuka, Sakura: Wo.."

"Haruno, Sakura: Wolf." She said as she stood up. Everyone's head snapped to her as she stood up. "Inuzuka is my, um, foster pack I suppose." She eyed Kiba and he gave her a small sad smile.

"Haruno, Sakura: Wolf," Itachi actually looking taken back. He regained his composure quickly. "If you can gather with Kakashi." She gave him a nod, letting her eye wander over to where Sasuke was getting up. He was looking at her with his brows up. The moment she made eye contact he lowered them and let out a small grunt. Then Sakura looked over to Naruto and he had the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. She walked over to him only to be embraced by a massive hug.

"Welcome to team seven!" Naruto basically yelled.

"There is no team seven, there are only three teams." She tried to push him off of her.

"I know, but seven is my lucky number!" He smiled as she finally got him off of her.

"Itachi, a word please?" Everyone turned as Sasuke approached Itachi.

"Sasuke?" He took a few steps away from his newly formed team.

"I would like to lodge an official complaint with our coven elder and also the council." He stood in front of the older Uchiha.

"What is wrong with your team," He sighed as he eyed Naruto and Sakura. "I see no problem."

"I have been placed is a team that is below my skill level." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Which will be detrimental to my development."

"Sasuke," Itachi pinched the bridge of his noise. "You don't even know your team."

"Oh, I do. The Uzumachi is below everyone here in skill. He doesn't listen and would no way challenge me. As for the Haruno, well she is just weak and a waste. The only reason that she was not taken down with her pack is that it would have been a waste of chakra."

"Sasuke enough!" Itachi raised his voice and his eyes flashed red. "You are a member of team three. You will not tear down your comrades in such a manner." His brows pulled together. "I am relieved that our Mother is not around to hear the hateful words coming from your mouth." He shook his head. "Be an adult for once in your life and work with you team." He walked away back to his cadets. Sasuke just stood there scowling, his hands balling up in fists, his tendons raising as he clenched his hands.

Sakura could feel the blood rushing into her cheeks as everyone eyed her after Sasuke's verbal attack. She could feel the tears pricking behind eyeball. She blinked quickly to help push them back, but she didn't know if she could hold them back. No, she would not give him the satisfaction of drawing any from her. She clenched her jaw and raised her head. She looked around everyone was staring at her with pity, even Ino seemed to be shocked. Growling she turned her back to them and walked up to Kakashi. No one seemed to know what to say. She saw Sasuke walk up out of the corner of her eye.

"Good to know you are still a complete asshole." She hissed at him through clenched teeth. He just narrowed his eyes at her and walked past her. Kakashi leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well welcome to team three every one, and it was a bright and cheery introduction for all." Kakashi smirked at them through his mask. "So you are a Haruno? You do know that they are from the Senju right?"

"Well indirectly, but yes they were." She mumbled as she took a seat.

"Senju?" Sasuke scoffed at them. "What is a Senju?"

"I thought that you were a know it all Sasuke. Surely you know about this well know historical fact." Kakashi's eyes squinted from the smirk that was under his mask. His eyebrows raised in challenge. "Dire wolves, that was what was in the Senju pack, and also the Haruno."

Sakura's eyebrow knitted at Kakashi, "Well, I never heard about dire wolves. I knew we were related, but I don't know much past that."

"Hmph see she doesn't even know her history." Sasuke snarled at them.

"Man what is wrong with you? Are you going for the biggest dick of the world award, because you clearly are in the running." Naruto growled at him before Sakura could get anything out. Sasuke just huffed at them and looked away.

"Well it seems that we have figured out what we will be doing tomorrow. We will be doing family lineage." Naruto gave a loud groan.

"Book work! What I thought we were done with all that!"

"It seems that you are not done yet." Kakashi smirked. "Plus reading is a great way to relax."


	2. Chapter 2

They kept the first meeting of the teams short. Citing that it may be too stressful for the cadets to take on such a different approach and have a full day of training. That was ok with Sakura, the less time she had to spend with that asshole vamp the better.

Kiba and Sakura walked back to the pack grounds together. The air was just beginning to warm as spring was well on it's way. While winter may have had it's advantages, Sakura loved the smell of the earth at it began to wake up. Inhaling deeply she attempted to let those smell calm her as she walked.

"That was pretty crazy what just happened." Kiba scratched the back of his neck as he her a sideways glance. She snorted in response.

"You said it." She took a deep breath as she ran both her hands through her pink bobbed hair. "You think we are in some fucked up social experiment? I mean I just don't get the need."

"Well according to Itachi, we are to "trust" the council. What ever that means." He rolled his eyes.

"Your team doesn't seem horrible. Though that vamp totally threw me, I could not smell her out as one. Isn't that odd?" She knitted her brow, the blank lavender eyes coming to mind.

"Oh Hinata? Yeah she's a little weird. But I guess all the Hyuga clan don't have the same obnoxious scent as the Uchiha, since they only eat animals rather then people." He shook at the thought of drinking human blood. "I guess Sia and Itatchi are ok, for a sprite and a vamp that is."

"I would take a whole team of vamps over the one that I have on my team any day." She muttered.

"Yeah that guy seems like a real twat waffle." He half laughed as he put one arm around her. Giving her a tight squeeze.

"I think that twat waffle is far to kind to describe him." She grimaced. "But I suppose I can deal with that shaman and mage just fine. I mean they can't be much worse then you." She shot him a wolfish grin.

"You know I am awesome!" He raised his chin and pulled back his shoulders. She leaned her head against him as they walked. "Sakura?" She looked up at him. "You know I always thought of you as a pack mate, even if it wasn't made official." She could feel the blush spreading on her face. She gave a small nod and a smile.

"Thank you Kiba, it means a lot." She wrapped an arm around his waist. They walked the rest of the way to the pack grounds silently. Only letting their embrace fall as were close to their destination. The current pack ground was located in the woods that lined the village. Instead of homes it was lined with caravans, and a few canvas tents. They never settled down long enough to actually have brick and mortar residents.

"Hey Kiba, do you know where your mom is? I have some stuff I need to get some information before training tomorrow."

"You have homework? Man that's lame." He then looked up at the sky, "It's nearly dusk, there is a good chance that she is at home. She tends to sleep for a bit before she goes out for a hunt."

"Thanks Kiba. Tell Akumaru I say hi." She yelled at him as he started to walk to camps kennels. He just shot up a waving hand in response.

As Sakura entered the more populated area of camp she began to drop her shoulders and lower her head in submission. She would never admit it out loud, but she knew most everyone thought of her as the omega of the pack. Thankfully she could not take that official title because she was never truly accepted. At first the idea of never being one of them had caused her a lot of sorrow, because the one thing every wolf wishes for is a pack. She sighed quietly as she remember how when she was young she tried everything she could think of to gain acceptance, but the elders refused official adoption time and time again. As time past she accepted the fact that there would be never be an adoption into her foster pack.

She walked to were the gypsy like village was located. All of the tents and wagons lined up in a half circle. Making her way to the center caravan she kept her eyes at her feet. Ignoring everyone around. She climbed two creaky wooded steps knocked on the red circular door of the wagon, only to be pushed aside by a large wolf. He curled his lips looking at her through one good eye. The other eye closed, but with the lid sinking in due to the lack of flesh behind it. She could feel his growl rumbling through the wooden stairs

"Relax Kuromaru, I just need to see Tsume for information. It's council business." At that his ears slowly relaxed, he looked over her one more time and with a snort turned to go back to his sleeping area. She gave another small knock.

"What!? What do you want?!" A rough voice screamed through the door.

"Tsume, it's Sakura. I have some questions to ask, it has to do with the new teams." She yelled, but not so loudly that the whole camp would know. The door opened, a woman's head popped out. Her dark hair going every which way in layered spikes. Her eyes feral and sleep laden as she glared at her. On her cheeks she had red fang marks identical to her sons.

"Ya coming in," She pulled her door and opened her arms in a welcoming manner. Sakura nodded her head and walked into the small space. The inside was painted in a red hues, there were small votive candes hanging from the sealing. While the caravans are small, they held the a welcoming warmth. Tsume motioned for her to take a seat on one of the three beds that lined the quarters. Sakura followed her non verbal orders and took a seat. She lowered her head down further acknowledging Tsume's alpha status. "What do you need?" Tsume croaked out as she sat on a bed across from her, taking a long drag from a water bottle as she eyed Sakura.

"Alpha Tsume, I am sure you are aware of the mixed teams that were formed?" She wiped her mouth and nodded at her. "Well, my instructor wishes for each of his cadets to gather information of their linage. Is it possible that you have any scrolls or information on the Haruno pack?" Sakura only lifted her eyes to meet Tsume for a second before looking away.

"Hmmm, I don't believe we have much, I can give you what I have." She furrowed her brows. "If there is anything of importance I am sure that those damn old jackals would have it." Her lips lifted slightly.

"Anything of importance? Why wouldn't you have it?" She questioned with out looking up. Though the moment that it came out of her mouth she regretted it. Tsume bristle for a second.

"Because of all of these rules and regulations, politics." She spat out. She pinched the bridge of her nose then stood up. "I will find what scrolls that I have, and I will ask the elders if they are indeed in the possession of any. They may give a fight, but I believe everything that we have, it should be yours Haruno Sakura." She put a finger under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met. She gave a smile at her. "I will deliver them to your tent as soon as I can."

Sakura nodded, and made her way out of the caravan. She was utterly shocked. For Tsume to act in such a manner, to lift a members eyes to her is unheard of, and goes against every instinct Sakura had. Once she got to her tent she shook like a dog shaking water off of it's coat. A long sigh escaped her lips as she threw herself down on her cot. Emotionally exhausted sleep claimed her before she could even fight it.

Sakura woke up to some one shaking her, with out opening her eyes her fists were flying through the air.

"Calm down Sakura," She heard as she felt two large hands clasp around her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kiba looking down at her with furrowed brows.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" She asked in a hoarse voice. He slowly began to release his grip on her giving her a weary look.

"Are you going to try and hit me again?"

"No. Sorry I just get jumpy when I get woken up. Did I hit you."

"Naa not really hit, but your claws did come out, I think ya may have scalped me a little." He laughed letting go of her.

"I am so sorry," She rubbed her face. "What time is it? What do you need?" She sat up in from her cot.

"It's some time around midnight. Mom sent me to get you. I guess the elders are looking for you." He took a step back letting her stand up. "Oh she wanted me to give you these." He held three scrolls. She smiled as he handed them to her.

"Thanks Kiba. Do you know where they want me to meet them?" She began to adjust her cloths.

"I think those crusty old jackals are over near Gaku's wagon. Why do they want to see you any way?"

"Oh I think it just has to do with that assignment that I got. I haven't done anything lately that should piss them off." She laughed as she began to walk out her tent with Kiba following.

"Well you have fun with them." He smiled before running off towards his caravan.

"I am sure that I will," She muttered.

Walking slow and stiff Sakura made her way through the camp. It was always far more lively at night, there were people gathered around camp fires eating, drinking and laughing. The dead of night when everything else was asleep was the most alive to her kind. She walked up to Gaku's wagon, the older man was sitting there skinning a dear.

"Gaku," She lowered her head in respect. "Have you seen the elders?" The man grunted at him and pointed behind his caravan with his skinning knife. She bowed her head down further and murmured a thanks. She found her way behind the caravan and walked into the woods. There she found the three elders sitting around a camp fire. She walked forward keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Elders, I was told that you are expecting me." She looked up to see three set of eyes eerily glowing back at her.

"Yes, Sakura. Tsume told us that you have approached her about your family scrolls." Answered a man probably in his late sixties. While his skin may have shown age, his body proved to be just as strong as a middle aged man.

"Yes that is correct, Homaru elder." She said meeting his glowing eyes.

"We were going to wait a few years before giving you these, and I am actually quite surprised that you asked for them, since you have never shown an interest in them before." A man who had bandages covering half of his face said in a monotone voice. "I was wondering who's idea was this?"

"The instructor for the team I was placed on wished for us to know our lineage, Danzo Elder." She put her hands together and started to rub her knuckles.

"His name?"

"Hatake, Kakashi." Danzo nodded.

"Always and inquisitive that one," An older woman with grey hair nodded. Her eyes going up as she smiled.

"Indeed he is," Danzo replied rubbing his hand on his chin. "Now may I ask you why you never asked for this information before. You have been with us some time, has it never crossed your mind?"

She began to fidget a little more. This is why she hated being around elders, they always asked questions that she didn't want to answer. "Well I would be lying to you if I said that I never thought about it. But, when your pack took me in, I just wanted to belong. I thought that if I were to try and bring up my pack, that would make you question my loyalties." She let out a sigh. She hated that she sounded like a desperate little pup. The woman gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"That was not the case at all Sakura. Now I understand that you have more then likely felt like an outsider to our pack since you came, but know this: there is nothing more that we wanted then make the adoption complete, but that was just not possible." At that Sakura's head snapped up. Her brow furrowing as she looked at each of them in their eyes. "No if we adopted you then it would have gone in the records that we had the lone Haruno."

"I.. I.. I don't understand," Sakura ran her hands through her hair roughly.

"Perhaps you should take a seat," Homaru pointed to a log that was next to her. She paced for a second eying them, then finally settled and sat down. The bark bitting her skin through her cloths. "You see, that night of the genocide, we still have no idea who attacked or what they wanted. When you found your way to us, you were so young. Just six if I remember correctly," he gave her a sad smile. Quickly it fell to a much more stoic expression. " You came crawling into our camp covered in blood with your innards hanging out. It seemed as if you were a breath away from deaths door. You were screaming that they were coming for us all. We sent out a security pack to your packs grounds. There of course they found massive destruction and death, but they also found something that was even more deeply disturbing. The bodies were not only decimated but it had seemed that there where parts missing from some of them. That lead us to believe that they were after something besides just to level the playing field of power. It seemed to us that they wanted pack secrets that are held within bloodlines." He grimaced at the memories, then looked at her and gave her another sad smile. "Because of you we alerted all of the clans, covens and packs, that now are the alliance. The next night there was multiple attacks on ancient bloodlines, thought it does not seem as focused as the attack on the Haruno pack. We felt best if no one knew that you had survived. We told no one of you because we do not know the danger that would come with such public knowledge. We thought it was better to wait until you felt that you wanted to claim your pack again. That it was your choice as to let the world know that the Haruno pack was not extinct."

Sakura sat there not moving her eyes wide as she took in all the information. She was well aware of the slaughter of her pack, but she honestly could not remember much from that time period. In her head she had her childhood with her parents and the Haruno pack, then all the sudden she was with Inuzuka pack. She had absolutely no interest in digging up the past now, she was happy running away.

"We were waiting for either you to approach us about this information, or we planned on sharing it when you turned nineteen." Danzo said gruffly. "Though it does seem the decision was made for us." He stood up and grabbed the scrolls that were sitting in front of him. "These are the only scrolls that were found at the scene. They do have blood seals on them, which we assume that you can open." He walked over and placed them in her hand. She nodded her head at him. He returned to his seat. Their eyes glued on to her every move.

"I think I may have claimed my pack." She whispered as she looked at the scrolls in her hands. She could hear the intake of breath that came from her words. She then looked back to the six glowing orbs that were following her every movement. "Today, I stood up and said the Inuzuka pack are my fosters." Her stomach start to drop as she thought of the implications of her actions.

"We will be prepared." Was all she heard. There was some type of dismissal given and she numbly made her way to her tent. She light the hurricane lamps and put them on the small make shift desk. She took a seat on her cot and pulled her knees up to her chest. Who ever took down her pack probably thought that they killed everyone. That means if word spreads they may come back to finish the job. She shuttered at the idea.

"Nice going Sakura," She muttered to herself. She continued to sit there becoming more restless, she needed to do something to get her head together. She walked over and took the scrolls from her elders, bit the top of her thumb and watched as the seal released. She scanned the paper as she unrolled it. Her eyes widened as she realized that these were specifically about Dire Wolves. She then opened all of the sealed scroll, she found that she couldn't read fast enough. Soon the apprehension that she felt slowly faded away with excitement.

She finished the last scroll and she was nearly bouncing. She looked at the clock, three a.m. She narrowed her eyes at her pillow. "Aw fuck it." She blew out her lamp and ran out the door.

Sakura quickly and quietly made her way through camp. There were still a good amount of the pack out, but quite a few had returned to their caravans for the night. She found herself once again in front of Kiba's wagon. She looked through the small window on the side, and only saw one sleeping form. She walked to the front to see a large white wolf, he lifted his head as she walked closer to the door. "Hey Akumaru," she whispered and gave him a pat on the head. He lazily licked her hand them placed his head back down. she began to knock on the door.

"Kiba" She hissed. "Kiba, come on man open the door." leaned in the door and gave it another quick knock. Kiba cracked the door open, his eyes puffy and red from sleep.

"Sakura? What do you need?" He rubbed his eyes as he tilted his head.

"I need you to come with me." She beamed at him.

"What, dude Sakura, it's like." He looked behind him. "Three in the morning, and we have to be at that damned theater at nine."

"I have to see something, and I think you are going to want to see it also." Her smile grew even wider. He huffed at her as he scratched his neck.

"This is going to be worth my wild?" He smirked.

"There is a good chance." She winked at him. He stared at her for a second and then his head disappeared behind the door. She could hear the rustling of cloth and shoes in the wagon. A minute later he opened the door fully and took a step out.

"Ok show me what couldn't possibly wait till tomorrow." She grabbed his hand and they nearly skipped out of camp.

"So you know how I met with the elders?" She asked quietly. He gave a nod at her. "Well what it was about getting scrolls from the Haruno pack, and what they gave me is amazing." She smiled. "You know how I was never able to really keep up with training, everything was so difficult. Well I now think that is because I was trying to learn Inuzuka pack ninjutsu, and not Haruno." He knitted his brow contemplating

"You have always been good at Tiajutsu." Kiba murmured. She smiled at him.

"Which is great, because I it seems that Haruno pack, relied heavily on Tiajustu." They found themselves walking into an opening of the forest. "I think this is good," She looked around at the field. "But can you stay back near the trees."

"Why," Kiba asked as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Can you just trust me Kiba?" She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine." He threw himself down on the ground sitting cross legged. She gave him a crooked smile, and began to walk into the middle of the field. She stopped and took and took a breath. Mentally she scanned through the scrolls. She began to push her chakra to her fists. It wasn't flowing smoothly, but rather in pulses. Is it suppose to feel that way, she wondered. She kept pushing it until she felt her hands weighted down. She pulled her arm up making a fist, then slammed it to the ground.

The earth exploded as she made contact, clumps of dirt and rocks flew up into her face. Her eyes grew wide as she surveyed the damage around her. There was a large crater under her feet around it ran massive cracks in the earth. She stood up and shook the dirt off of her.

"Holy shit! Kiba did you just see that." She looked up to him and he was jogging over to her. His eyes as wide as her.

"Saw it? I am sure it was felt ten miles from here!" He shook his head slightly. "What was that?" He asked as he looked at the crater she was standing in. She shrugged stiffly.

"Kiba, I think I am Dire." Her hand went up to her mouth.

"Wow. I um have no clue what that means." He stood utterly shocked.

"I don't know if I know what that means either." She started to laugh nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba and Sakura dragged their feet as they left to meet up with their teams at the old theater. Neither of them had gotten much sleep after Sakura's display in the field. She stretched and yawned as she walked.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba asked his eyes glazed from the lack of sleep. She looked up at him. "Do you think your scrolls will help with phasing?" She slowed even more at the question. She knitted her brows and thought for a few seconds.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I am just on the tip of this ice burg. It would be nice if it did though." She gave him a sleepy smile, he gave a brief nod at her. They entered the old theater again. Both grimacing at the smell as they ventured deeper in. Sakura checked her watch as they entered the auditorium, they were exactly on time, which she considered late. The rest of the team members were sitting in the front rows, while Shishui and Itatchi once again stood on the stage.

Sakura looked over and saw Naruto waving and beckoning her over, she rolled her eyes. "Well, guess we'll talk later Kiba." She gave him a smile. She walked over to Naruto and sank down in the seat next to him.

"Hey Sakura," he beamed a her. "That guy your boyfriend?" He asked as he raised one brow.

"Kiba, no, just a good friend." She mumbled at him. She looked up to see another figure coming down the stage. She let out a huff as Sasuke made his way over to them. Jumping gracefully from the stage then taking a seat next to Naruto. He gave a quick glance at them then began to stare at the stage, his face stony and stoic. She looked over at Naruto and he just shrugged and shook his head.

"Every one here?" Shishui asked as he scanned over the crowd.

"Hatake, isn't here yet." Itachi said walked to stand next to him. Shishui rolled his eyes.

"Well, we aren't going to wait for him. That man needs to seriously invest in a good time piece." Shihui smirked. Itachi just gave a small nod.

"Today is the last day that we will be meeting here. You will now meet where your instructor tells you. At a later point in time, we will meet again with the other teams to run drills, but for now we will go out separate ways. So if you could gather in your teams." There was a rustle as everyone went to their instructor and a quite murmur of voices. Team three just sat quietly as the other teams began to make their way out. The theater grew quieter as everyone began to dissipate. Quickly team three was left alone. Naruto popped up from his seat and jumped onto the stage.

"Where is this guy?" He said as he kicked his foot making the dust cloud around it.

"He's always late to everything." Sasuke murmured as he sank down in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Naruto scoffed as he walked around.

"How considerate," Sakura yawned and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Hn," Sasuke started to close his eyes. They sat in the theater quietly for nearly twenty minutes. Naruto kept on circling the stage, as if he couldn't bare to sit still. Sasuke remained sitting perfectly still with his eyes closed. Sakura sat slumped in her seat her head resting against her hand. She kept on nodding off then jumping awaking as her hand started to give out.

A sudden puff of smoke from center stage had all of them jumping. Kakashi walked out of the middle of it as the smoke began to fade into the air. He looked around at the empty seats, then to each of his cadets.

"Looks like Shishui and Itachi were in a hurry." He smiled at them, his eye crinkling around the edge.

"You are so late!" Yelled Naruto as he walked up to him. Kakashi looked at him and gave a smirk.

"I got held up helping an elderly lady take her groceries home." Sasuke just scoffed at his excuse.

"So what are we doing today? Battle tactics? Sparing?" Naruto was almost jumping up and down. Kakashi met his gaze with his one lazy eye.

"I thought I told you yesterday, we will be looking into your lineages. Did you find out anything yesterday?" Naruto's faced dropped.

"Aww man." Both Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"We are going to go to the mages halls, and see if we can uncover anything of use. However you," He narrowed his eye at Naruto, 'have to research with in the records of your own clan. Legally you can only enter the halls if you are from that race, or if you are and adult and you bring in a guest. As I am the only adult on this team, the only place that I can take you is to the mage's hall."

"Why would mages have information on wolves, vamps and shamans?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't know about the other races, but mages tend to be a bit of information hoarders." He winked at her. "Alright let's get going." There was a small groan from Naruto as they got up and began to make their way to the exit.

"Hold on, hold on," Naruto jumped in front. "Doesn't the blood sucker need to put on some sunscreen or something. I mean we don't need a vamp blazing up in front of all of the dims!" Sasuke gave out an audible sigh.

"Vampires don't burn in the sun you dobe!"

"Really I always thought."

"You thought wrong." Sasuke pushed past him and opened the door letting the sunlight stream in. Sakura just shook her head and followed.

"Dims is an awful word too." Sakura turned her head and glared at him as she walked outside. Naruto's brow furrowed and he looked over at Kakashi.

"What's wrong with dim?" at that Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Well how would you like if your race was called unintelligent because they didn't know something that was kept hidden from them?" Kakashi shook his head as he made his way out the door.

"Ohhh." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and followed the rest of his team.

They walked silently to a large building that was located in the middle of the village. As they entered Kakashi raised some type of identification card. He pointed to the three that followed him, "They are with me." He said as he gave the woman at the front desk a smile. She returned it, but then it fell as she looked at trio the followed him. Sakura tried to give a smile back, but there was something about the way she was being looked at that made it difficult.

Sakura stepped past the receptionist and walked into a great hall that was filled with animal skeletons of past and present. There walls filled with artifacts, little plaques explaining the contents.

"Your halls are held in a museum?" She asked as she scanned the open space.

"Well they are in the basement, but the museum is more like a hobby for our covens." He smirked at her.

"That's one hell of a hobby." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Information hoarders," Sasuke said as he walked past her.

"Please follow me." Kakashi lead them to an area in back where the staff elevators were located. Sakura tensed immediately.

"Umm are there stairs?" She could feel her mouth drying. Kakashi looked at her then shook his head.

"No, not to where we are going." She looked at him and forced a smile on her face.

"OK, no problem." She felt her stomach tighten as he pressed the button. She felt as if the large building was closing in on her, she tried take deep breaths. She hated small spaces, she wasn't sure when it started or why she had this irrational fear, but she would rather gnaw off her leg then willingly enter a cramped quarter. The elevators doors opened with a ding, and the rest of the team filed in. Her legs felt as if they weighed down with boulders. She pushed them forward and entered the small room. She stood with her back against the wall.

Kakashi pressed a series of buttons, and with that the door closed. Immediately Sakura's mouth began to fully dry. Her breath had began to grow raged. She squeezed her eyed shut and pushed the top of her head against the wall. Her hands balled into fists, and she could feel her nails tearing into her skin.

"_It's ok, it's just an elevator nothing is going to happen._" She thought to herself. Her heart was pumping so hard that it felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest at any moment. She tried to focus on her breathing. "When are we going to fucking stop."

"Almost there." She heard a low voice that made her jump a little. She cringed as she realized that she said that out loud. It was becoming difficult to breath, like she was drowning with out water. After what seemed like an infinite amount of time she heard the ding and the squeal of the door opening. She opened her eyes only to be met by five wide eyes.

"Are we getting out of here or what?" She said roughly. She unclenched her fists feeling her nails pull on her skin as they left the puncture holes in her palm. She pushed to the opening of the elevators leaving two trails of blood as she exited.

Sakura regained her composure as they entered a large hall, it's walls filled with scrolls. They took seats at a one of the large wooden tables in the middle of the room. She examined her palms to see that the skin on them was already knitting together. Kakashi excused himself, saying that he would be back shortly.

"You ok Sakura?" Naruto asked as he pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and handed it to her. She took it and quickly drained the contents.

"Yeah I am fine, thank you." She gave him a genuine smile. "Not a big fan of small spaces."

"I can tell! " He laughed. "I think that we all thought that you were going to start attacking us!" She looked at him as she bit her lip and cocked her head.

"Why?"

"Well, usually when you see a wolf turn it's never a good time." He laughed. She groaned at his words. She had started to go into phase one transformation.

"She'd be easy to take down." Sasuke said not looking at either of them, leaning back in his chair. She huffed at him.

"How the do you know how hard she would be to take down?" Naruto got up and stood in front of the other boy. He lazily looked Naruto up and down, then looked over at Sakura. His eyes then flashed red as he looked her up and down.

"Her Chakra is fucked up, and there isn't that much of it. This means that she is not a substantial opponent." His blinked and his eyes went back to an emotional less onyx. He then looked over at Naruto, "Well at least for me, perhaps not you." Naruto gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, he is not worth it, he's just an asshole." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto walked back over and flopped down on a seat next to her.

"Dick," he said under his breath. Sasuke just snorted at them. Kakashi then appeared our of an isle of books,his hands full with scrolls. He placed them down with a large thunk and smiled at them.

"Before you start with your research, I would like to do one more thing." He sat down at the long table and put his feet on it. "I would like to do introductions of a sort. I would like you to tell us were you excel, where you faultier, likes, dislikes excreta." He looked at their faces. "Who wants to go first.?" Naruto stood up.

"Uzumachi Naruto," He pointed his thumbs at himself. Sasuke snorted.

"We already know your name, dobe." He lifted his brow. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Where I excel, hmm. I am pretty good with ninjutsu, I am awesome with wind element. I am not too good with listening some times...Ohh and the demon sometimes is kinda hard to control."

"Demon?" Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Yeah," he gave her a smile. "It's a shaman thing. Sometime things come through the veil, and the only way to contain them is to seal them within some one. Anyways the one in me is a nine tail fox, he can have a nasty temper, and isn't to pleasant. Well sometimes he kinda comes out." He said sheepishly. Sakura's mouth remained open as he finished his explanation.

"There is a demon in you. ok then." She mumbled.

"And there is a wolf in you." Sasuke said in a bored tone. She glared at him.

"Well Sasuke, since you are feeling chatty, would you like to go next?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his ankles.

"I excel in most that I try, that is genjutsu, ninjutsu, dojutsu and tiajutsu. I am well versed in hand to hand combat, along with the ability to wield several weapons. The areas that need improvement, are also all, as my goal is to be the best and the strongest. I don't have many likes, I have a lot of dislikes." He said in a flat tone.

"Not full of yourself at all, are ya?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke merely gave him a bored stair. "Well Teme, my goal is to be stronger then you!" Naruto pointed at him. Sasuke arched one brow.

"Good luck with that." He smirked.

"Sakura?" Kakashi lazily looked over at her.

"I guess I excel in Tiajutsu, I am decent with tracking. I need improvement with chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu. Though I have recently been given my pack scrolls, so hopefully it will help." She could feel a blush creeping on her face. She hated to admit how weak in some areas, especially since her team mates seem to be so far ahead of her.

"Chakra control? Really." Kakashi questioned. She gave him a small nod. "Haruno were known for their chakra control."

"I must not have inherited the genes." She murmured looking at the table.

"Has it always been an issue?" Kakashi asked scratching his neck. She suddenly could feel her patience wearing thin. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember, my childhood is a bit fuzzy. As of now that is the norm for me" He was looking at her intensely, like she was some specimen to poke at. "Why do you keep staring at me and asking me questions about my pack?" She could feel her nails elongating. Kakashi's eye widen.

"I am sorry, but as far as everyone was concerned the Haruno pack was annihilated, no survivors. That was until yesterday when you publicly claimed your pack." He gave her a small smile.

"I had no clue that is what I was doing, I was never called a Inuzuka in public before." Her anger began to subside and her nails retracted.

"The Haruno are also known for their firey tempers." He smiled and winked with his exposed eye. She looked over to Naruto and he gave her a small sad smile.

"Listen now, I do not want any pity from anyone. I don't need those sad smiles. I need to get stronger, and looking at me like I am a breakable will not help me. Do you understand?" She narrowed her eyes at Naruto. His face went blank then he gave her a nod. Her eyes fell on Kakashi, he did the same. Then she glanced over at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at her, but forward at the isles of scrolls, but he gave a little smirk and a nod.

"Why were you asking if my chakra control had always been an issue?" She sat up straight looking as Kakashi.

"Sometimes chakra pathways can be damaged, or restricted when there has been some type of trama," He sighed and pondered for a moment. "But I guess you were only six or seven at the time. You should not have known how to use chakra at that age. So you would not know if there was damage." She let out a sigh.

"I don't remember the attack, or even a year or so after it So I don't know what normal is." She furrowed her brows. She then heard a scoff and Sasuke stood up and was staring at her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stand up," He ordered

"What?" She raised a brow.

"Stand up let me look at your chakra." She eyed Kakashi, he shrugged and gave her a head nod.

"I thought you already looked at it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I took a glance, so I know very little." He let out a sigh and clenched his jaw. "I am trying to help here, so stand up."

She slowly pulled her self out of her chair and turned to face him. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second then snapped them open. They blazed red and had three spinning tomoes in his iris. He began to scan her body. Sakura began to fidget under his gaze. "You need to be still." He hissed through his clenched teeth. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Please." he sighed.

All Sakura wanted to do was move, she wanted to run away from his scrutinizing gaze. His eyes slid slowly from her feet up. He would occasionally stop at a point and his brows would furrow, or his eyes would widen slightly. As he made his way up from her leg to her midsection, she closed her eyes, knowing she was blushing. Her stomach began to gnaw at her. Internally she was smacking herself in her head. "_He has been nothing but a rude asshole, you should not be blushing just because he is looking at you._" She chided herself.

"How are you walking? What could have done this much damage?"A voice asked softly. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at the Uchiha. He had one brow cocked and his eyes were squinting as he still was scanning her. She pulled in her bottom lip and began to bite it. His gaze reached her face, he stopped for a second looked at her lips. She bit them harder. Then he met her eyes. The tomoes seemed to spin faster as he intensified his gaze. Sakura sharply in took breath, she began to feel something in the back of her skull. Then she heard the screams. The dying screams of many. She head snapped to the side, breaking the contact. She could feel her breath coming in quickly. She glanced back at Sasuke relieved that his eyes were back to dark ink wells. He stood there an intense look on his face.

"I am not a medic, but I have to say that I have never seen that extensive amount of chakra constriction or damage before. There are at least thirty points. There may be more, but I can't tell from a quick scan." He said in a monotone voice. He turned and looked at Kakashi. "She should not be on a tactical team. I don't know how she can even walk, let alone do a partial phase and still be sitting here like nothing happened." She felt her face drop at his words. How could she be so damaged and not know. Kakashi took his foot off of the table and ran his hand over his chin.

"While I can understand why you would think that Sasuke, those are the exact reasons that she belongs on a team." He looked over at her and smiled. "Once her chakra network is repaired, it will be interesting to see her potential." Sakura could feel her anger begin to rise again. She slammed her fist down on the table.

"Let's stop talking about me like I am some type of science project!" She snarled. "Perhaps we should just do what we came for, and read some damn scrolls." She grabbed the Haruno scrolls and began to walk away. She stopped in front of Sasuke. "Thank you for your help and kind words." She growled not even bothering to look at him. She then stomped away to the other side of the hall.

"You are smooth," Naruto said quietly as he grabbed his scrolls an sat down. Sasuke just clicked his tongue at him.

Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon on the other side of the hall reading by herself Occasionally she could feel a pair of eyes on her, but she never turned to see who they belonged to. She had finished reading the scrolls and ran her hands through her hair. There was nothing of any real use here. Just rehashing what her scrolls have already said. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She heard foot steps approaching and she turned her head and opened her eyes. She looked up to have onyx eyes meet her. She nearly jumped as she was expecting to see Naruto or Kakashi. They stared at each other for a few seconds. He then cleared his throat and held out a scroll.

"This must have gotten mixed up in my scrolls." She took it from him and gave him a nod. Then he stood there and watched her. She looked up at him again.

"Do you need something?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Hn," he shook his head and walked away.

She looked down at the scroll that she was just handed. She didn't even know what she was really looking for, but she was hoping for some scroll that would give her a reason why her pack was targeted. She slowly unrolled the parchment. Nothing, nothing new. This one went over some of the chakra control techniques, but she had already read about that in camp. She raked her hands over her face. She heard the squeal of a chair being pull out. She looked over and saw Kakashi sitting down next to her.

"Find anything good?" He asked leaning back.

"No, it's all the same stuff that I have back at home. Just a brief history, but nothing in detail." She shook her head. "I honestly don't really know what I am looking for. Maybe I just want to find something that gives a reason why someone felt the need to wipe us out." She placed her head on the table.

"I don't believe wolves ever really had a knack for putting things in writing. With all the moving that the packs do on their territory it would make sense that they would keep their loads light. Unfortunately wolves also have tendencies to be a bit skittish when it comes to outsiders. They are not known for sharing their information." He gave her a smile. He looked at her for a few more minutes. "Well, I think it is about to call it a day. " He stood up and stretched, then he turned back to her. "Oh I found this, I think it may be useful for you." His eyes squinted at her as his smile grew. "For the time that you may want to reestablish your pack." He gave her a wink .

She eyed him warily as she took the scroll he was holding out to her. She began to unroll it reading it's title "Wolves Heat Cycles." She looked up and snorted at him.

"Really Kakashi?"

"The more you know." He then turned around and went to her other teammates.

They had gathered up the scroll and placed them back where they belonged. They packed up their belongs and made their way to the elevator. Once again Sakura's mouth began to dry out. Suddenly she felt some one take her hand. Besides her was a grinning Naruto.

"I'll help ya through it." He whispered to her. She gave him a smile as the elevator chimed with it's arrival. They walked in hand in hand. She immediately closed her eyes and felt as if the walls were caving in on her. She felt Naruto's hand tightened around hers and his thumb was caressing her knuckles. She barely opened her eyes to look over at him. He was looking forward but had a smile on his face. She focused on her breathing, she could feel the shift as her nails began to grow. She heard a hiss leave Naruto, but he did not pull his hand away. She clenched her jaw, forcing any type of transformation to cease.

The doors finally opened and Sakura flew out of them. She found herself running out the building with out even looking at the people she passed. She pushed the doors open and began to gulp in the air. She pressed her back against the cool walls of the building.

The rest of her team came strolling out, and stood besides her. She fought to regain her composure. Kakashi just put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small pat.

"Ok, we are not going to be meeting here tomorrow." Sakura let out a sigh of relief," Instead we are going to work on some weapon training to see where you stand. So should we meet in the north east wolf training ground, say around nine?" They all nodded at him. "We are done for today then." He smiled and turned back into the museum. Sakura pushed herself off of the wall and began to walk back to her camp.

She could hear foot steps following behind her, she looked behind to see Naruto skipping behind.

"Hey Sakura wait up!" he yelled as he met her eyes.

"Why are you following me?" She huffed slowing down her strides.

"Not following, the clan ground are kinda by the wolves." He smiled. She gave him a small nod.

"Did you find anything good down there?" He asked his stride meeting hers.

"No, but I guess wolves were not too fond of scrolls."

"Lucky, man shaman love to write, and love their scrolls." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you find anything good?" She glanced over at him

"Naa, my parents have been slamming information about our lineage in my head since I was little." He laughed. They walked for a while in silence.

"What is it like having a demon inside you?" Sakuta mumbled.

"Umm I don't know how to explain it, it just is. He was sealed with in me when I was only a few weeks old. I have never known anything else. How would you describe having a wolf inside of you?" He scratched the back of his neck. She pondered a few seconds.

"Well I don't really know either. I guess the difference may be that the wolf is me and I am the wolf. I can feel the raw instincts always crawling under my skin. When I get angry, I can feel it wanting to come out." She started to laugh. "I had never thought about how to explain it." She started to blush. "I feel that I am not doing a good job."

"Na Sakura, I think you explained it well, and I feel the same way." He gave her a wide smile. "Well this is my stop. See ya later!" He said as he went running down a side street.

Sakura quickly found her way back to the pack grounds. She found some left over meat from last nights kills, and sought out her tent. She was in no mood for socialization after her disappointing day and lack of sleep from last night. She finished her meal quickly and laid on her cot, her memories drawn back to what Sasuke saw.

She sighed as she rolled onto her side. _What could have done this much damage? _His voice filled her head. She put her hand under her shirt and ran her hand over one of the angry puckered scars that filled most of her body. She knew that deep within her mind she knew what had caused so much damage, but she wasn't ready to bring forth that information. She roughly pulled her shirt down and laid on her stomach. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to claim her.

_Sakura was on her bed in her caravan, she was throwing her stuffed wolf up and down and laughing. She heard the door opening and she quickly rolled over._

_"You were suppose to be asleep and hour ago little pup," Her mother said clicking her tongue at her. She turned her head to see her mothers kind smile._

_"I am sorry Mama, but I am just not tired. Neither is Mr. Binkles." She lifted up her wolf to show her mom._

_"Well you and Mr. Binkles need to sleep, so that your body and mind grow strong? You want that right?" She began to rub head._

_"Yeah! Strong like Mama and Papa!" Her mother gave her a smile, starting to rub her index finger over the bridge of her nose. Sakura smiled at her mother, feeling her eyelids grow heavy with the strokes of her mothers finger. _

_Then the door flew open, her father crashing in. Sakura jumped and sat up. Her father fell to the ground. There was so much blood. She looked down at him. If he didn't have the same shade of light pink hair as her, she wouldn't have been able to tell it was him. He started to crawl towards them, his breath gurgling as he tried to talk. Her mother ran over and pulled him up. _

_"Shut the door!" He let out with a spat of blood. Sakura looked him over. Half of the skin on his face was torn off, and was hanging from his chin. An eyeball dangled from the socket. He looked at her with his other eye hooded from the pain. Her eyes then went to his right arm that seemed to be hanging from his side only connected with a few strings of tendons and muscles. His cloths were covers in blood, it was hard to see what other damage there was, but Sakura knew that there had to be more. She looked down at the floor which was now covered in blood._

_"Papa?" she croaked out through sobs. _

_"My baby," He said between ragged breaths. Then he looked at her mother. "Mebuki, take her, hide her, Run!" He screamed out. She looked up at her mother, her eyes were wide and tears began to fill her waterline. She gave him a nod and threw her body against his and held him tightly for a few seconds. He the pushed her off of him, his eye filling with tears. "Now Mebuki NOW!." He growled out. The air then was filled with screams.  
_

_Her mother scooped her up in her arms and went to the back of the caravan. She then opened a window and began to push her through it. Sakura began to cry as she watched her father fall from his position and hit the ground with a sickening thump._

_"Papa!" She screamed with such force she could feel her vocal cords rip. Her mother lowered her to the ground. Sakura continued to wale. Mebuki softly fell next to Sakura, placing her hand over her daughters mouth to muffle the cries. She looked down at her and put one finger against her lip. Sakura nodded to her mother, and tried to breath. She picked up Sakura and wrapped her legs around her waist. She ran to the forest behind their caravan, as the screaming became louder. Mebuki looked around frantically for a cover. She then stopped and placed Sakura in a hallowed out tree trunk. She sat her down and took Sakura's face in her hand._

_"Baby, I need you to stay here and be still as a stone." Her face became hard, thought her thumbs were stroking Sakura's cheeks. She shook her head at her mother, tears dripping off her face.  
_

_"Mama, don't leave me! Mama please!" Sakura cried out._

_"Sakura, I have to go, I have to see if I can can get the other pups out. I need you to be brave my little one. Can you do that for Mama." Mebuki searched Sakuras eyes, nodded her head to her mother. "That's my good girl. You need to stay here and be as still and quite as you possibly can. I will make it so no one can see you, okay?" Sakura nodded. Her mother's eyes softened and she gave her a small smile. "Ohh my baby," She kissed her forehead. "Mama and Papa love you so much. You are my heart and soul, my everything." She kissed her again, letting her lips linger on Sakura's forehead. She then looked back, and weaved hand signs. She stood up and whispered, "Quite and still, quite and still my baby." With that she ran back to the pack grounds._

_Sakura crawled to the back of the tree and pulled her legs up to her chest. The sounds of screams filling the air of the dark forest. She put her fist in her mouth the stop cries from coming out. She didn't know how long she sat there listening to the dying screams, but it had felt like eternity. Slowly the air became silent, though the air was filling with the coppery smell of blood and death. Then she heard foot steps falling quickly on the earth. She lifted her head and arched up to look. There was a man running towards her his eyes wild. He was almost to her when she recognized his face as one of her pack. She pushed herself up on to her knees just about to call out to him when she heard a crack and saw the blade explode through his head splashing blood and brain matter at her. Her eyes widened, and a soundless scream passed her lips. His body stumbled closer to her, then fell down, his head slamming on her lap. She hissed as she felt the blade enter her thigh. Then she heard a laugh and more footsteps in the distance. She tried to push the man off of her, but the blade had been lodged too far in and had created a suction. Panicking she tried to push him off again, but this caused the blade to slice further down, but with the puncture opening the suction released. She then rolled the mans head off of her, the blade digging through more muscle before it popped out of her skin. She clenched her jaw She could hear the footsteps coming closer. Though the pace had not changed so it didn't seem as if the saw her. She let out a ragged breath and crawled out of the tree.  
_

_She crawled as quitely as she could around the the trunk of the large tree. Her heart was pounding causing the blood to flow faster out of her wound. She looked around, trying to figure out were to go. The steps growing closer with each second. There was nothing left to do then try to run. She stood with the tree bracing her up. She put pressure on her leg, took a deep breath and pushed her self off the tree. _

_Just as she was beginning to run she felt something pull on her hair, causing her to fall backwards. She grabbed onto whatever was gripping onto her. A hand. Just as suddenly as fell to the ground she was being lifted up. Her grip tightened around the hand, trying to ease the pulling on her scalp she felt._

_"What have I found here?" A deep raspy voice asked from behind her. Sakura closed her eyes from the pain in her head. She felt the skin pulling away from her scalp. She kicked her legs every direction she could, eventually landing it on something. She heard a grunt, she then flew through the air her small body slammed against the trunk of the tree. She heard cracks with in her internally, and felt as her breath was forcefully pushed from her. As her body fell towards the ground she could feel the rough bark pulling on her skin. She hit the ground with another sickening thud._

_Sakura couldn't move, it felt as if she had broken into a thousand pieces. She groaned as she tried to look behind her, but everything was blurry. She then felt something sharp against the base of her her throat. She closed her eye as she felt it biting down further in her skin. _

_"Don't kill it!" A voice yelled. She took in a deep breath as she felt the blade leave her throat. She heard more foots steps running towards them. "What is it?"_

_"A bitch whelpling." He said gruffly and he landed a kick to her side. Lights flashed before her eyes as she attempted to curl her body.  
_

_"Thank the gods! We just got chewed out because we didn't follow orders! You got fucking carried away! You knew we needed the two phases, and a bitch. Don't kill her! Otherwise you may set up your own funeral." There was a sigh then Sakura felt her shirt tighten around her as she was pick up by it._

_"Fine. Let's get what you need from the camp and get out of here. I am bored now." Sakura's body fell limply against her cloths as he carried her. She winced as branches whipped across the the flesh on her legs. She wished for death to take her. She never even knew a body could be in so much pain._

_They arrived back to the camp, she was throw down near the center. Her breath again knocked out of her. She could hear the talking around her, but couldn't make it out, and her vision kept going black. She slowly she turned her head, only to see one of her pack mates body. His mouth stuck in an eternal scream, his rib cage hanging open with bits of flesh hanging off the red bones. She was finding it hard to breath. She turned her head from the gruesome image only to be met with the dull dead eye of her mother staring at her. It was wide with shock, Sakura then saw the the gaping hole near her temple. It was as if her skull had caved in. _

_She took a sharp breath in, her eyes flowing with tears. She ignored all the pain in her body and tried to crawl to her.  
_

_"Mama," She whispered, and reached out her hand. There was a flash of silver and her hand was then stuck to the ground with a kunia sticking out from it. She screamed when she felt something slowly pierce into her side right above her hip. She tried to move but couldn't. Cold metal dug into her shoulder blade and then moved swiftly diagonally down her back.  
_

_"I thought I said not to kill her!" A voice yelled out._

_"I am not killing her, just playing." The raspy voice said. _

_"If you bleed her she'll die." _

_"Just go do your fucking job. Let me play, I didn't get the chance to play with any of the others." There was a snort in response. She felt the skin of of her other shoulder blade being pierced, again the blade was pulled across diagonally. She screamed again. _

_"Please just let me die" She pleaded to who ever, or what ever could hear her. Then she felt the blade that had run through her, slide and slice through her skin. _

Sakura jumped out of her cot screaming, her hand gripping her side. Her chest heaved as she gulped the air deeply. Suddenly her tent door opened and Kiba came rushing in followed by growling Akamaru.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" He scanned the tent, then saw her holding onto her side.

"Yeah, I am fine," She said between pants. Kiba eyed her suspiciously. "Just a dream, it was just a dream. "


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tried to go back to sleep after she assured Kiba and the rest of her pack that she was fine, and that she was only dreaming. She couldn't though. Every time she closed her eyes she would hear the blood curdling screams, the same screams that had filled her head when Sasuke had looked at her with his sharingan.

She laid there not sleeping for hours, until the walls of her tent lightly began to glow with the rising of the sun. She pulled herself off her cot, and went to the showering stalls. She had always preferred to shower alone, away from prying eyes. She quickly cleansed herself and dressed in her usual cargo pants and long shirt. She checked her watch, seven thirty. She still had a while before she had to leave. She wandered the vacant grounds, finding herself walking towards the "kennels." Which was actually just an area where the familiar wolves made their own.

She sat down at the base of a tree, waiting to see if one of the wolves would come over. She saw three grey heads lift and look over at her. They pulled themselves up and walked over and laid down around her.

"Hello Haimaru brothers." She said softly and she let her hand run through the closest fur. She let her head rest against the tree. She heard the thump of tails as she greeted them. Slowly her eyes started to close and she faded to sleep.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at her watch: eight forty three. "Shit!" She jumped up disturbing the three large wolves that surrounded her. She looked down at them and gave a small smile. "Sorry boys." She then took off running towards the north east training fields.

She panted as she made her way to the training grounds. She saw that Naruto and Sasuke were already there and waiting. The moment that she saw the Uchiha her blood began to run cold. She glared at him, and stalked over to where he was standing.

"Yooou." She growled out. The two boys looked over at the direction she was coming. "You!" she repeated as she slowly began to jog forward. She ran up to Sasuke and stopped only inched from his face.

"What did you do?" She snarled at him clenching her hands to fists. Sasukes eyes widened and his brows dropped down.

"What are you talking about?" He took a step back, and she took a step forward.

"What did you fucking do in my head?"

"What?"

"The screams! The dreams! What the fuck did you do in there!" She spat out. Sasuke had collected himself and his face was back to being stoic.

"You're delusional, I did nothing." He began to walk away. Sakura ran in front of him and glared. He just turned away and started leaning on a tree. "You don't scare me." Sakura clenched her jaw. She walked up to Sasuke their noses almost touching.

"Maybe everyone should just cool down." Naruto said as he gingerly approached them.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" She yelled, her fists growing heavier. She pulled back and slammed her hand into the tree Sasuke was leaning on. There was sharp snapping sound as the large tree began to fall taking Sasuke with it. She stood above him panting, glaring at him. "If you decide to get into my head again and drag up shit with out my permission, I will kill you." She turned away and walked into the field.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke with wide eyes and offered him a hand. Sasuke grunted but took it and and stood up. "What was that all about?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know." They stood together looking over at Sakura. "Are you going to go and talk to her dobe?"

"Naa not right now. I mean I don't want to look like that tree."

"Hn."

Sakura sat in the field with her back facing her team mates. After calming herself she replayed the conversation, and began to believe that Sasuke may be telling the truth. He had looked genuinely shocked at her verbal attack. She sighed and pulled some long grass and began to braid it. Her mind began to wander to the dream that she had last night. She knew it wasn't a dream, but a repression, and one that when wished she could shove right back were it came from. She heard foot steps approaching. She heard the grass rustle next to her. She knew it was Sasuke, she could smell him on approach.

"The sharingan doesn't work like that." He looked over at her and she looked up. "There are a lot of things that my clan's eyes can do, but we cannot go into people's heads. I can pull you into mine but that's it." She sighed and laid back on the ground.

"Look, I am sorry I freaked out on you. Yesterday when you looked at me with your sharingan and looked into my eyes, I felt something in the back of my head. I just assumed." She murmured. She lifted her arms and put them under her head.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded. Sakura looked over at him, and noticed him looking intently at something. She followed his gaze to a sliver of flesh she had exposed between her shirt and her pants. She knew he was looking at scars. Blushing she pulled her shirt down an sat up.

"Perhaps the sharingan knocked loose a wall you built." Sasuke said softly. "You know the sprites can look into people's minds." Sakura immediately thought of Ino. There was no way she wanted that type of crazy in her head.

"I am good being the only one in here." She tapped her forehead.

"It may help with your chakra network, there may mental blocks on top of... physical." He ran a hand through his inky hair. She looked over at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He furrowed his brow, quite for a second.

"We are stuck on this team together. It is in my best interest that my team mates are at the top of their game." Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Why are you always late!" Naruto screamed down the field. They turned their heads and saw Kakashi strolling up. They pulled themselves up and walked over.

"So what happened here?" Kakashi pointed to the downed tree. Naruto pointed to Sakura, Kakashi's eye widen in shock. "You did that?" She nodded. "Hmm."

"We will be having weapon training today. We will start with the basics then try to figure out what weapon suits each of you." He pulled out some scrolls and unlocked them. Out popped kunias, swords, battle hammer, bow and arrows, shurikans, and bladed tekkos. "So every one please pick up kunias and shurikans." He pointed to the pile of weapons. "Actually wait." He pulled out another stroll and unsealed it. "I have brought you your new tactical gear and uniforms." Out of the scroll came three black and white outfits.

Sakura walked forward and he handed her a bundle of cloths. She unfolded them and held them out to get a better look. The pants where black cargo, she looked then over and put them down. Then she came to the shirts, first was a black high necked tank top, and then a grey sleeveless vest to place over it. "Are we to change into these now." Kakashi nodded.

"Are there any that have sleeves?" She mumble to him looking down. Kakashi kit his brows at her.

"No I am afraid not." She sighed.

"Alright then." She looked over to her team mates and they had already began to strip and get into their new cloths. She blushed for a second. "I am going to change over there." She walked into the forest and took cover behind a large tree trunk. She stripped her cloths quickly and placed her new ones on. They had a bit of a snugger feel then she was use to, especially the tank top, that clung onto her body as a second skin. She raised he hand and ran them over her bare arms. Most of her left a was completely distorted due to a scar, it looked like she had been in a fire, from her shoulder to the middle of her fore arm. Her right arm had line after line or ragged scars running it's length. She took an uneasy breath and walked out to the field to her team.

She could feel their eyes on her exposed skin. She crossed her arms in front of her trying to minimize the amount of skin. She wasn't kidding herself and she knew that no matter how she positioned her body those scars were on full display. She looked up to Kakashi surveying her arms. He then looked away cleared his throat.

"Gather your kunias and shurikans. First we are going to go over throwing weapons." Kakashi walked away and began to mark trees. She could feel the two boys still staring, but she refused to look at them. She crouched down and began to collect her weapons and placed them in pockets and pouches. Naruto and Sasuke quickly followed her lead. "Ok goal is to hit as many targets as possible." Kakashi said as he walked back. "Who is going first?"

Naruto jumped forward, a large grin on his face. He quickly dispensed his weapons. They hit the tree with with loud thunks. A few had hit the target, but most where in choatic patterns.

"Dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Think you can do any better?"

Sasuke grunted as he lined up and starting throwing his kunia. Each hit the target directly with loud thunks. Once he had finished hitting all his target he turned and smirked at his teammates. Naruto clenched his teeth and fists. Kakashi walked to the tree line and cleared out the kunias and shurikans. He motioned to Sakura. She stepped forward and began throw her weapons. She hit every target but one. Kakashi smiled at her. She just nodded.

"It seems you have to work on your focus Naruto." Kakashi ran a hand over his mask. "Why don't Sakura and Sasuke start to spar with hand to hand weapons. Try to figure out which one feels the most natural to you." They nodded and walked back to the weapon pile. Sakura looked at her options and bit her lip. She looked up as Sasuke immediately picked up a katana. He tested the the weight and balance before finally settling on it. She took a breath and picked up a katana also. He smirked at her as she tried to check the balance, but she had no clue what she was doing.

They walked out to the middle of the field. He gracefully positioned his blade and stood in a defensive stance. Sakura grimaced as she fumbled with her katana, and mimicked his stance. He looked at her and gave her a nod. He began to charge at her full speed. She lifted her blade just as his was about to come down at her. There was a loud clash and she could feel the force vibrate through her arms. He attempted to place blows, but she blocked them with ease. Something felt off. She had no clue what she was doing and he should have been able to take her down quickly. Her eyes had remained on his hands and katana trying to guess his moves. She then met his eyes and she could see he was unfocused. She jumped back. He ran at her and proceeded with another half hearted assault. She could feel the anger bubbling with each blow she was deflecting. Sasuke jumped back. Sakura then threw her katana to the side. She started to charge after him. His eyes widened at her not expecting that move. She jumped and balling her fists in mid air and let it slam to the ground. The earth was pushed up under Sasuke's feet causing him to be thrown a few feet. He hit the earth and had the wind pushed out of him. Sakura stood above him.

"What is your issue?" She asked as she crossed her arms. He furrow his brows and shook his head. "Oh come on. You should have been able to take me down in seconds with your katana. I have no idea how to wield one and it seems you are pretty proficient." His eyes met hers then glanced down to her arms. He quickly moved his eyes back to her. He began to stand up. "Oh is that it? Well take a good look Uchiha, they aren't going anywhere." She held out her arms glaring at him. He raised a brow and looked down then quickly up. "Look at it and get over it." He swallowed before scanning her arms.

"Why did you pick up a katana?' He asked as he tore his eyes off of the angry scarred skin.

"Packs don't use hand to hand weapons, typically if we are fighting close, we use tiajutsu or have already phased." She spat at him letting her arms drop.

"Then phase." he raised one eyebrow.

"I can't." She kept her gaze steely.

"What do you mean? I saw you in the elevator." He cocked his head, but his face remained blank.

"There are two phases, the first is kinda what you saw, but half and half the second is full wolf. I can't go into phase two, never have been able to," She replied sternly.

"hn," He placed the katana on his back and walked away back the weapon pile. She watched as he looked over each item then would occasionally glance back. He then bent down and picked up a pair of long bladed tekkos. He walked over and handed them to her. "Try these."

Sakura ran her fingers through the holes and pushed it down to the webbing of her finger. She clenched her fist over the metal that was in her palm, on the top of her knuckles following her fingers three four inch blades shot out.

"It'll be like having your claws out." She gave him a smile. He just nodded at her drawing his katana and again took a defensive stance. She let her hands fall to her side and snarled at him. They ran forward and clashed with a mighty force. She had his katana caught between the blades pushing down on the metal above her knuckles. She let out an audible growl, as she felt her nails and teeth elongating. He smiled at her when her eyes began to flash dangerously.

With a jump they broke apart, the circled each other. Then Sasuke charged her again he had lifted his katana above his head, sakura began to charge at him then slid on her side, knocking out his legs as she crashed to him. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him under her, straddling her waist. She had her tekka pushed against his throat. "quit fucking around and come at me full force." She snarled. Sasuke looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I underestimated you." He mumbled, his hand reaching and grabbing onto her wrists. "You should keep these, they suit you." She rolled off of him. He stood up positioning his blade in front of himself.

"Again" He looked down then looked up his eyes flashing red. Sakura immediately looked away letting her fists fall to her side.

"Turn those off," she said staring at the ground.

"Why?"

"I don't need you knocking down any other walls." She refused to look at him.

"Who wants to spar with me?" Naruto ran up between them, his chest puffed and a grin on his face. Sasuke let his katana drop.

"Spar with Sakura." He walked to the edge of the field by Kakashi and took a seat next to him. Naruto gave her a large grin.

"Hold up let me get a weapon," He ran over and scanned the pile. Naruto and Sakura spared several times, each time he picked a different weapon. Sakura tried to pay attention but she kept hearing whispers and murmurs on the wind. It had seemed that Kakashi and Sasuke were having a heated conversation between them. Naruto stopped the spar, and ran over to the weapon pile. She looked around at all the arrows that littered the ground.

"Long range is not your bag!" She shouted over time him. He nodded at her an looked down his hand scratching his chin. Sakura began to walk the field. She looked over ay Kakashi and Sasuke and they just sat there watching the two of them. Her eyes narrowed at them, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Their faces showed nothing. A sudden blow to her stomach had her falling backward, her breath knocked out. She looked over to see Naruto coming after her with the battle hammer. She rolled over and stood up quickly dodging another blow.

"I wasn't even ready!" She growled at him.

"Sorry Sakura!" He yelled but kept coming at her. He was swinging ever which way, all Sakura could do was go on defense and making sure that she wasn't hit by the deadly hammer. She was getting tired, and it was becoming difficult to keep up. Her dodging was slowing, and Naruto landed another blow but this time to her back. She grunted at the impact, falling roughly to the ground. Before she was aware she was pushing chakra down her leg . She rolled onto her back and putting her hands besides her head, she lifted her legs to her chest. She pushed them out and pushed up with her arms. She jumped to the air and hit the ground hard as Naruto was nearly on top of her. The ground exploded sending Naruto flying back. She crouched down panting.

Kakashi made his way on to the field. "I think we are good for today. It seems that you have all made weapon choices." he looked at them. "We will meet back here tomorrow at nine."

"So you mean ten right?" Naruto laughed. Kakashi just looked at him with a dull stare.

"I mean nine." Naruto just grunted at him.

They started to clear out the field and collect their belongings. Sakura picked up her cloths and headed back into the forest. She quickly changed into her daily wear cloths. Though she was going to have to be more comfortable with her uniform, as that was going to become what she wore the most. She neatly folded her pile of cloths.

"Hey ya want to grab some ramen with me and the blood sucker?" Naruto bounced up to her.

"You are going with Sasuke for ramen?" Her brow arched.

"Yeah, I guess he eats regular food too. Crazy, right?" She gave him a smirk.

"Maybe another time. I am kinda beat, and need to try and get some sleep." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke walking up looking at her.

"Ya sure? We can have some team bonding time!" He loudly asked.

"I'm sure, just not feeling it tonight." She patted him on the shoulders. He gave a small frown.

"Ok Sakura, next time?"

"Next time for sure." She smiled at him. She began to walk back to her camp feeling surprised that she actually didn't mind her team as much as she thought that she would. Hell even Sasuke wasn't as bad as she thought.

She finally reached her camp and the smell of food made her stomach tighten. When was the last time she had eaten? Was it last night? She made her way to the center of the caravans were a large group was gathered around a fire. She saw Kiba sitting on a log and plopped down next to him.

"When's the food going to be done. I am starving." She leaned against him. He looked over at her and smiled

"Well hello Sakura, it is nice to see you also." He jabbed his elbow lightly in her side. She hissed at the pain. "Are you ok? I didn't know you were hurt." His face worried.

"It's ok, we just had hand to hand weapon training today. Took a war hammer to the side and back." She grimaced remembering the feeling of the hard metal hitting her.

"Oh you guys are going hard core. I thought that you would have been reading the whole time. Itachi said that Kakashi can be a bit lazy." He laughed.

"Well he didn't spar with us, just sat there and watched. I think he may have been reading a book." She smirked. "What are you guys up to?"

"We have been running training with tracking, and distant attacks." He pondered for a second. "I think that I know how the teams are set up!" He stood up. "I think we have distance, mid, and closed combat divisions." He puffed his chest out proudly. Sakura thought about it for a minute.

"You may be right."

"And you guys seem to be our tanks!" He smiled at her. She knitted her eyebrow.

"But why wouldn't you be a tank?"

"Well most of my attacks start from a distance to get some power in them. They are effective close up, but if I can start with enough run way, so to speak, then it doubles the power." She shook her head at him, it seemed to make sense. Kiba gave her a smile and started to turn to get some food. "Looks like grub is done, want me to grab ya a plate?"

"That would be great." She smiled at him. Once Kiba returned they ate their meal quietly. Once her belly was full she felt her eyelids start to droop.

"You should hit the hay you look exhausted." Kiba said taking her plate from her hands. She gave him a small nod and sought out her cot. Falling asleep only a few moments after laying down.

She woke again with screams. She had the same dream. A few people asked her if she was ok through her tent door, and she had reassured them she was fine. She tried to sleep again, but the screams were still haunting. She slowly sat up, feeling as if her arms and legs were weighted down. She exited her tent and looked at the position of the moon. It was just past midnight. She sighed with the realization that she had only slept for three hours, and most of them had been fitful.

She had found herself walking through the camp to the kennel area. Most of the wolves were off with their familiar wolves hunting but a few remained and were laying around.

"Hey guys," She greeted as she entered their area. "Anyone up for a walk this evening?" As she asked and three grey head bobbed up. They stretched as they walked over to her.

"Ahh, the brothers again." She let her hand run down the back of two of them. "I am a lucky one to have three hansom guys around me." They swished their tails and began to rub the side of their large heads against her thighs and hip.

They began to wander into the woods with out a particular place to go. The air had grown cooler and crisper during the night, which felt good on Sakura's skin. She looked up and watched the stars shine down on her. They walked nearly five miles when the hair on SaKura's neck began to raise. She looked down at the wolves flanking her, their ears had begun to flatten to their heads, the fur on their flanks began to rise.

"You feel it to." She murmered. She lowered her body slightly coiling her muscles. The wolves beginning to stalk around her. Then she smelled it. Blood, there was a lot of blood somewhere. She followed the scent to small field, on one end a small pond casting the lights of the moon and stars. She stalked forward smelling the air, following the scent she stopped directly in front of the pool. The smell was so strong, but there was nothing there. She looked down at the wolves and they seemed to be pacing at the waters edge. She straightened for a minute and smelled again. No it should be right under her feet. She began pacing the water line with the wolves. Out of the corner of her eye he saw a bubble explode to the surface. She stilled and watched as a few more followed. With out even thinking she started to pull her shoes off.

"Stay here, and watch for me." She looked at the position of the moon. "If the moon reached that tree line, go back to camp and get Tsume, Hana, or Kiba." The wolves snapped their jaws in understanding. She then began to wade into the water until it was up to her waist. She then dove down. The water was cold and shocked her skin but she pushed herself down into the dark depths. She struggled to see anything as she was enveloped in darkness. She swam to the side and began to try and feel for some type of opening. Just as her lungs began to burn she found it, the opening to an underground cave. She swam until her head burst from the water. She gulped the air, and pulled herself onto the earth.

The smell hit her harder then Naruto's war hammer. Blood, burnt flesh, fear, sulfur, earth, and a floral scent. There was also an indescribable scent that she knew that she had smelled before. She couldn't pin point it . She pulled herself up and looked around the cavern. There was a soft glow of crystals that surrounded her. She seemed to be in some type of hallway the glow stronger at the end of it. The walls glisten with moisture, moss hanging on the rough ledges. She crouched down and slowly crept closer to the opening.

Once she entered the large opening her hand flung to her mouth, both to stop the vomit coming up and to catch the scream. There was blood, body parts and carcasses all over. There air was hazy with smoke. She looked around and it was as if she walked in on a some morbid tableau. Shaking she forced herself to move in further, to look for survivors. She walked over body after body, her feet sliding over the blood that coated the floor. No one was alive. She stopped and checked the pulse on a few of the bodies, but nothing. The air was so still and quite she could have heard the ants making work of the soil above. She heard a small moan, her head snapping in the direction of the sound. Then she saw a fluttering of movement. She tried to run over but her feet kept on slipping. Sliding to a stop she she finally made her way to a boy, no more then 13. He was laying there with terrified glazed eyes his breath gurgling with each in take. Her hand shaking she pushed his blonde hair away from his face revealing a brutal gash. He weakly lifted up his arms and grabbed onto her hand. She gave him a small smile attempting to hold in her panic.

"It's going to be ok," She cooed at him. She tore his shirt off and inspected him, there was a puncture on his right chest and it could have punctured his lung it was hard to tell. She then saw a long cut on his stomach. She could see the layers of fat and muscles that were separated. She couldn't see any innards, but the gaping hole was pooling with blood. Then she looked down at his leg. There was a massive hole on his inner thigh. His condition was fatal. If it were one or possibly even two of these wounds, she may have been able to save him, but not with this many. She looked back at him her eyes softening. "My name is Sakura, and I am going to be here for you." She took his hands in hers.

"My clan." She inwardly cringed, but she kept smiling. He tried to turn his head but she touched his chin and bringing him back to look at her.

"They'll all be there when you wake up." He gave her a small smile coughing up blood. "They are just waiting for you." She whispered stroking the bridge of his nose. She could feel the tears start rolling down her cheek.

"I am so scared." His voice his voice began to shake as he let out a sob.

"I know but, it's going to be ok." She sat cross legged and pulled him into her lap. She stroked his hair and began to hum. Then a song was whispering past her lips. A song from long ago, one that her mother use to sing to her.

_ "Be not afraid, come follow me_  
_ Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_ I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_ I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_ The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_ Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_  
_ I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_ Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_ I am the voice of the future_  
_ I'll Bring you my peace_  
_ I'll Bring you my peace and your wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_ I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_ I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_ I am the voice of the future_  
_ I am the voice._

She felt the rattle of his last breath, his body going from tense to limp. She looked down at his face. His eyes were half open staring up at her. She ran her hand over his lids and closed his lids. She sat for a moment holding her breath, then a heart wrenching cry escaped her lips.

"Sakura." She heard a soft voice near the entrance. She looked over to see Sasuke standing there. His eyes glowing red and wide with shock. His lips parted over. She looked away and let the sobs rake her body. She felt his hand gingerly touch her shoulder. She jumped at the contact. He crouched down and gently pulled the boys body from her lap. He hand falling to the ground when her lap was empty. He then gathered her up into her arms and carried her back through the tunnel.

"I am going to need you to swim ok?" He sat her down and took her face in his hands. She nodded at him. He dove into the water first. She glanced behind her again. She took a deep breath and followed him in.

She broke water of the pond and started to pull herself out.

"Can you call off your wolves?" Sasuke asked from the center of the pond. She looked over to see the three pacing the edge, growling and snapping at him.

"Brothers," She called. The wolves slowed to a stop and looked at her. "He is not a threat. But I need you to go get Tsume." They eyes Sasuke then glanced back at her. "It's ok, just go as fast as you can." The quickly rubbed against her as she left the water an stood up. They ran off with agitated yips.

Once the wolves were out of sight Sakura fell to knees and unloaded the contents of her stomach. She felt Sasuke come up behind her and rub her pack and pulled back her hair. She kept on retching until her body couldn't handle it anymore. Her whole body was shaking. She crawled away to clean grass and sat down with her knees pulled into her chest. She concentrated on her breathing to calm herself.

"How long were you there?" she asked as a shaky hand ran though her dripping hair

"When you found the boy." He sat down next to her.

"There were no other survivors?"

" No his and yours were the only chakra down there." She nodded at him. They sat there staring at the smooth water of the pond.

"Why are you here?" She looked over at him.

"I was hunting. There was a news report of a murderer who ran into the woods." He turned and looked at her, "I had saw you earlier with the wolves. When I was coming back I saw them at the pond. They looked agitated. I thought that something had happened to you. I went to look." He shrugged as he looked away.

She nodded at him and looked back to the pond. Tears freely flowing, her shoulders shaking as her breath hiccuped in. Tentatively Sasuke put his hand on her back and rubbed.

**Thank you all for the review, follows, and faves! It means a ton! I am having a ton of fun writing this out!**

**The song is the Wolf Song.. The version that I know is by the Celtic Women. I am pretty sure it is an older song though. **

**Thank you once again! I hope you enjoy. I apologize for the errors in it, but I am writing this in my very limited spare time. **


	5. Chapter 5

They sat in silence starting at the pond. Sasuke had dropped his hand from her back once her tears had stopped. There was a slight breeze and Sakura could smell Tsume, Hana and the brothers approaching. She stood as she saw the glowing eyes reach the tree line.

"What's going on?" Tsume roughly asked. Her eyes wildly looking over at Sasuke.

"He is fine, he's a member of my team." Sakura was surpised to find her voice came out strong. Tsume nodded then looked back at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsume's daughter Hana cover her nose. She lacked the wild look of her brother and mother. Her hair was straight and neat, her eyes warm. She did share the same red fang marks on her cheeks.

"There is a cavern under us, you can get in using the pool. It's a massacre down there. I don't know how many.."

"thirty six" Sasuke said standing next to her. She gave him a small nod.

"All dead. I believe all sprites, but I am not completely certain." She took a breath, and looked into her alphas eyes. "They are back, Tsume. They are coming for everyone." With those words Tsume looked at Sakura. She was no longer the strong young woman, but a torn and battered child. Clinging dearly for life.

"Are you sure?" She tried to shake her head to dispel the memory.

"There is a smell, and I know it. I don't know exactly what or who it is, but I know that it is a scent that I never wanted to smell again." Tsume nodded.

"Hana, please go and notify Danzo then have him notify the council. Take two of the brothers with you." The young woman nodded at her mother. She tapped the shoulders of two wolves and began to run, one flanking on each side. Tsume walked to the pond and waded in diving once she was hip deep. Sakura stood there staring at the water ripple.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his face stoic as he also stared at the water.

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around her. "I just felt so helpless and useless. I couldn't do anything for that boy." She looked up at the stars.

"There wasn't much to do in terms of healing his body, but you did more then enough comforting during his passing." He looked over to her. "He was lucky that you found him." She let out a humorless laugh.

"Lucky I found them too late." He snorted at her reply. They stood silent once again. Sakura caught up in her thoughts, and Sasuke not sure what to say.

Tsume came up out of the water with an eruption. Her wild eyes wide with shock, her skin paled. She swam to the edge and pulled herself out. The remaining wolf running over to her and licking her face. She pushed the beasts face away as she stood.

"You are right, all sprites," She coughed then shook her hair out.

"Did you smell it?" She looked over at the woman. She just merely nodded and gave out a grunt. The silence again blanketed them.

Forty minutes later people started to flow into the field. The elders of the wolves arrived on the scene first. They were soon followed by the council members. Sprites, vamps, mages, and shamans. There were close to thirty people congregate around the small pool. Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi approaching, followed by Itachi and Shishui. They ignored the others around and walked to where Sakura and Sasuke were standing.

Kakashi moved to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, warily looking at her. She gave him a sad smile. Itachi and Shihui walked up to Sasuke. Their eyes brimmed with concern. Sasuke just nodded at them. Sakura noticed that slowly people began to wade into the water and disappear.

"We should probably go." Shisui looked over at Itachi and Kakashi. They nodded a grim frown painted on all three's faces. Sakura watched as the instructors began their decent. She let out a breath and sat down. Sasuke looked down at her.

"You holding up?" he asked, his jaw flexing his eyes trained on her.

"I guess. I am just exhausted. I haven't really slept in a few days, and then this," She motioned to the pond. "I just don't have anything left." Three wolves came up and curled around her. She was grateful to have them. She was still wet and the temperature had dropped even further. She felt her teeth begin to chatter.

"Perhaps we should get you back to camp?" She shook her head.

"No, I want to talk to Kakashi." She began to mindlessly stroke the wolves fur. Sasuke sat down by her, she could feel the rumble of the large chest as they growled. "Tch, you boys leave him alone." She snapped. Their ears pinned shamefully to their skulls, eyes looking down. After some time the smooth surface of the pond began to bubble at people started to wade out. Their faces all pale and eyes wide with shock. A few had actually vomited upon meeting the grass. Finally Kakashi came up. He wiped the silver hair that fell into his eye. He walking up to them as he began to wring out his cloths.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up and looked at Kakashi. His eyes stormed with emotion. He looked her up and down.

"Did you see anyone else in there?"

"No, but there was a familiar smell. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know it. I am almost positive that it was there when my pack was attacked." She took a deep breath in. "I want to have my memories retrieved. To see if there is any useful information." He raised a brow at her. Sasuke turned his head and stared unfocused into the woods.

"Are you sure."

"No, but I think it has to be done. I can't let this keep happening if I know something that can stop it." She grimaced.

"Very well, I will make arrangements. We need to meet in an area that gives privacy, and I don't think your pack grounds would be a wise place." He Squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"We can use the Uchiha compound." Sasuka offered. Kakashi nodded.

"We will meet up at the Uchiha compound say around eleven. You two need to go on home. There is nothing left for you here. Go and get some sleep." He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a lite pat.

"What about Naruto?" She asked as she began to walk away.

"Don't worry about that I will tell his father to let him know where he is to go." He pointed back to a man with spikey blonde hair, and blazing blue eyes. Her face fell when he realized that Naruto was the spitting image of his father.

Sasuke placed a hand on the small of her back and began to guide back to the forest. They walked silently for the most part. Exhaustion began pulling at Sakura, each step she took became more labored. Her body craved sleep like nothing that she could remember.

They finally reached the camp and she took the lead. The people that were out eyed them warily. Typically none of the other races were welcome on pack grounds, but she didn't give a shit at the moment. She walked past the glares and murmurs with out so much as a second look. She finally approached her tent and pulled back the door.

"You live in a tent?" Sasuke mumbled as he walked in.

"Yeah, it's not much but it keeps ya dry." She murmurer as lit her hurricane lamps. She then walked to her cot and pulled out a crate from underneath it that held her clean cloths. Sasuke's eyes scanned her bare surroundings. She took out the thickest flannel pants that she could find, a talk top and thick hooded sweater. She turned and looked at him. "Do you mind?" His brows furrowed. "I have to get out of these wet close, can you turn around or something?" He gave out a grunt and turned. She peeled the damp cloths off her body and quickly dressed in the warm apparel. "ok, I am done," She said just as her head popped out of her sweater. Sure she still smelled like something that crawled out of a swamp, but at least she was finally warming up. He turned around and gazed at her with a stoic face.

"I want to say thank you. I know that you didn't have to come looking for me, or stay with me and walking me home. I know that I am not your favorite person." She sat on the cot hunched over, her elbows on her knees, her head resting on her hands. He stood in her tent tense, and gave her another nod.

"I should get going." He murmured, she looked up at him.

"Hey, before you go, can you tell me where the hell your coven grounds are?"

"They are south, past where the mages communal area is." She knit her brows. "You don't know where the mages grounds are." She shook her head.

"Honestly I never really go into the village. Wolves tend to stay in the woods."

"I'll just stay and take you in the morning, " he sighed.

"What? You are going to stay here? I don't have another cot." She mumbled, her voice holding no conviction.

"I don't really feel like going all the way home to only turn around and have to pick you up in a couple of hours. I don't need a cot, I can sleep on the ground. Do you have another blanket?" He began to strip off his wet cloths. She was too tired to even try and argue. She got up and pulled another crate out and pulled out a quilt. She looked back at him, he was only standing in his boxers. Her eyes lazily went over his body. He was lean and muscular, his skin pale with no blemishes. She swallowed thickly as she handed him the blanket. He unfolded the blanket and looked at the pattern. It was of wolves running. He snorted as he took it in.

"Well you are in a wolf den," She laid down on her cot. "Do you mind getting the lamps?" she rolled onto her side facing the wall of the tent. She could hear him walk over to her desk, turning the oil off on the lamps. She heard him walk near her cot then settle down right next to her. She didn't know why but him choosing to sleep so close to her made her smile.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She let her eyelids fall.

"Hn."

_"She's a strong little bitch. Let me play for a little longer."_

She screamed as she felt the hands grab her wrists and pin them near her head. She thrashed her body to get away, but she could hardly move. She snapped her teeth turning her head. She felt her teeth sinking into flesh and bone. The hands released her wrists.

"Damn it Sakura you bit me!" Her eyes flew open glaring at Sasuke. Slowly they began to softer and tears started to leak out.

"I am sorry, I didn't know it was you." She lowered he gaze sheepishly.

"What the hell was that all about? I thought you were being murdered." His voice was monotone, though his eyes were slightly wider then normal.

"Not murdered, that would have been to kind." She let out a dry short laugh wiping away any tears that fell. He narrowed his gaze at her.

"What happened?"

"Just memories, you know from when I was a weak little whelp that wasn't worth the chakra to kill." She snapped. She saw wince at her words and look away. She took a deep breath in. "I am sorry." She whispered. She watched as his jaw ticked.

"I am an asshole." Sakura breathed in a sharp intake of breath. He took a step back. In the dark it was difficult to see his face. They both stared at the dark space between them.

"Why?" Sakura sat up. "I mean, what does being a dick get you?" Sasuke was quite for a while, arranging his thoughts.

"My coven is not one to show idle emotions. My father has ingrained in me that I am to do everything in my power to achieve greatness. That includes taking down others that stand in my way, whether it be verbal or physical. I also have a tendency to judge and make brash decisions." He said flatly.

"So you assumed because I didn't die with my pack, that what, they pitied me?" She spat out. She heard his awkward movements. Was she actually making him fidget?

"Like I said judgement and brash decisions." He said softly. She let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You are kinda socially retarded."

"I guess you can say that." She actually laughed at him. He just stood starting at where he believed her face to be. "You should try and get some more sleep, you were only out for a few hours."

"I probably wont be able to. After the dreams I can't even close my eyes." She yawned and stretched. "What I wouldn't give for some good sleep." Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Do you want to try something?" He took a step closer to her.

"Depends on what." Sasuke took her face in his hands, she could feel him lowering himself to her level. Then she saw the eyes flash red. She tried to move her head but he wouldn't let her, his hands tightening on her face. She gave up fighting and looked into his eyes and her world faded away.

Suddenly she was walking in a strange white area. There didn't seem to be a ground or a sky, just whiteness as far as she could see. There was a throat clearing, she turned towards the noise. There Sasuke stood a small smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly.

"I have created an illusion with my sharingan. I don't know if it will help, but I figured it was worth a try." He shrugged and walked forward.

"Help with what?" she kitted her brows at him.

"I figured if your mind wouldn't let your body get the rest it needed, that maybe I could take you out of it for a time. Thought I have never attempted something like this before." He frowned a little. "But it's a hypnotic state, and I can create any world here. Perhaps if you fall asleep with in, then I may be able to monitor your subconscious so it doesn't disturb you." She thought over his words.

"I don't really feel tired at all. And not like an over tired, not tired, but simply a not tired." He gave her a small nod.

"Well, I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but if you want I can keep you here to see if it helps with your body getting rest." He ran his hand through his hair. She gave him a small smile and nodded. She looked down at her feet, then he heart sank. She noticed that she was only wearing a tank top and pants. Her eyes focused on her arm. There was nothing there. Nothing but smooth flesh. She furrowed her brow while she ran her fingers over the unmarred skin.

"You won't have those here." Sasuke said softly. She glanced up at him, then pulled her shirt up and looked at her stomach. Her fingers traced over the muscle contours and she began to twist as she tried to look at her back. She could feel a smile pulling at her lips. She then pulled up her pant legs a little. She didn't even try and hide the growing smile. She looked up at Sasuke and she was now beaming. She saw a pained look on his face.

"You said you can make this into anything right?" She asked. He just nodded. "A beach, can you make a beach?" She whispered. She felt her feet began to sink into warm sand. She looked over and saw blue skies and smelled the salt hanging in the air. She pulled off her top revealing a black bra, then began to work down her pants. She stood there in her undergarments letting the air touch her skin with out the constriction of cloths. She sat down on the beach feeling the sand under shift under her weight. She closed her eyes and drank in the feeling of the sun on her skin. "This is amazing." Sasuke stood looking at her and started to chew on his lip. She laid back and let out a laugh.

"Never been to a beach?" He gave her a small smirk.

"When I was young. My parents would take me during the summer. Those are some of the clearest memories. I have always wanted to go back." Her smile started to fade as she looked at him. She shook her head and put her hands behind her head. A smile reappearing on her face, but not as wide and full as the ones that she had before. He sat down next to her. She closed her eye and hummed for a second. This was bliss for her. She had not felt this happy in a long time. She knew it wasn't real, but she just didn't care right now.

"I never want to leave." She smiled sitting up looking at the ocean. There was a soft breeze that pushed her hair into her face, she pushed it out of her eyes. Sasuke nodded at her. "So this doujusu, I take it that it is not normally used to create beaches?" She laughed.

"No, it is not. I can't think of a time when it was not used as some type of weapon." He ran a hand over his chin. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"That's kinda terrifying, being able to manipulate the mind like that." She wiggled her toes in the sand. He grunted at her. She laid down and closed her eyes again. She felt the drifting pull of sleep. It felt different then it did normally, but she gave in and let it carry her away.

Jumping she blinked rapidly and grabbed the hands that were holding onto her face. They were black now and moving between her eyes. They both were breathing rapidly.

"What happened?" She asked gently pulling his hands off her face.

"Well you fell asleep." He swallowed and took a breath. " Then your wolf showed up." He let his face fall to it's usual stoic expression.

"What my wolf? What do you mean?" She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It was... odd. I mean you were laying there and it looked as if you had fallen asleep when your body began to dissipate. Then I lost focus on the beach. I stood there and I could still feel you there. Then I heard the growling behind me. She came after me. I then broke the connection." Her eyes squinted as she listened.

"My wolf attacked you?" She tried to hid the smirk that had appeared on her face.

"Your wolf tried to." He corrected. She smiled and looked away. The sun was up and her tent was bathed in warm light. She looked over at the small clock that sat on her desk. It read nine thirty. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he standing. She looked away, she had forgotten that he had been only in his boxers. He smirked and began to dress.

"Well it doesn't feel like waking up from sleeping. It's different.." She bit the side of her cheek in contemplation. "I don't feel nearly as tired as I had before." He nodded his head at her.

"It is an improvement then?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you Sasuke." She stood and stretched. She was a little sore from sitting for so long. As her sweater lifted she caught the sent of the pond water that had dried on her. She let out a small snort. "I am going to take a quick shower, then we can get going is that ok?" Sasuke nodded at her.

"I would like to get home before we have to meet up and get a shower." Sakura was busy pulling towels and cloths from her crate.

"You don't want to shower here?" She smiled at him.

"No, I do not enjoy cold showers or showing in stalls. I also think your pack would have a conniption fit if they saw a "vamp" in the shower." He sat down on her cot. "I'll wait for you here."

She let out a small laugh as she left the tent to get ready.

She was ready quickly and they were making their way through the village. She was grateful for the distraction that Sasuke had given her last night, but reality hit her as she began to walk. Her mind kept drifting to her dreams, then to the boy that she held. She could see Sasuke giving her sideways glances as they walked.

They walked onto the Uchiha compounds and Sakura was not surprised to see how immaculate it was. Everything was perfect. Well manicured lawns, cherry trees blossoming, houses that had looked like they were out of a magazine. She lazily followed Sasuke as she took it all in.

"You were really roughing it last night weren't you?" She laughed, he just smirked and kept walking. He turned and lead her to a smaller house, but it was still huge in her eyes. Sasuke unlocked the door and walked inside. He threw his keys down on a table by the entrance.

"This were your family lives?"

"Just me, my father and Itachi live in the next house over." He nodded his head over in the direction of the house. She walked into the foyer of and looked around. The floors were a gleaming hard wood with the occasional decorative runner. There was a stair case off to the side, the banisters not showing a speck of dust. She looked over and saw a formal sitting area with two dark leather couches facing a fire place. The place was the definition of minimalism. She followed him as he entered a large kitchen, the counters a shined light marble. The cabinets the same dark wood on of the floor. On the other side of the room there was a less formal living room with light suede couches pointing to wall mounted television.

"Expecting a cave and some coffins?" He said as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Something like that." she mumbled walking around the kitchen trailing her finger on the marble. Sasuke finished his water and placed the glass in the sink.

"I have to let Itachi and Shisui know where I am, then I am going to take a shower. There is food in the fridge if you want. Television is over there." he pointed and she followed his gaze. She knitted her brow at him. "You do know how to turn it on right?" She just gave him a blank face. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He grabbed the remote and turned the it on. He put the controller in her hand. "Press these buttons to change the channel and these buttons to control the volume." She nodded at him. He gave her one last smirk then walked off shaking his head.

Sakura had been in modern houses before, just not too many times. She felt so out of place here, with the shiny floors and electricity. She stood and fidgeted a bit before deciding to take a look in the fridge. She was a bit shocked to see that it was fully stocked. Then she thought back to Naruto saying that Sasuke ate regular food also.

She sighed, as it was becoming increasingly apparent that she was fully ignorant to anything that wasn't a wolf. She felt a bit overwhelmed by all the choices that she had. She stood for a few minutes before grabbing a roll of bread and some lunch meat.

She fixed her sandwich and walked into the sitting area with the television. She seen tv's before, but she never sat to actually watch one. She stood in the middle of the room and flipped through the channels. She would stop and squint at something, but curiosity would make her change it again. She didn't know how long she was standing there, but long enough for a freshly showed Sasuke to walk in.

"I bet it's like time traveling for you." He sat down at his breakfast bar. She turned to face him. Her uneaten sandwich in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Hmph, the wonders on the modern world." She placed the remote down on an end table and walked into the kitchen. "I think that if I had a house that didn't move, I would feel cagey." She sat down next to him and began to eat her sandwich. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sasuke Bellowed. The sound of a door creaking and footsteps followed. Shushi appeared around the corner a smile on his face.

"Hello little cousin." Sasuke nodded his head. After him followed a bored looking Shikamaru, a smiling Choji, and a scowling Ino.

"So who the fucks head am I suppose to get into?" Ino snarled and crossed her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, this chapter contains some graphic material. Readers discretion is advised. **

Sakura groaned as she looked over at the sprite. Sasuke and Shishui's eyes fell on her.

"No, I said I didn't want to work with Forehead here!" Ino screeched.

"I don't want that pig in my head!" Sakura snapped back at her. Ino narrowed her eyes and curled her lip.

"You would be privileged to get me to scan your brain, dog breath!" Ino took a step forward. Sakura could feel her rage bubbling under her skin.

"What so you could do damage and lower my IQ to your level," Sakura looked her up and down. "fat ass."

"Oh I am a fat ass am I, well at least I have curves. You look like a twelve year old boy, flat chest!"

"Can't we get that other sprite! The one that looks like a vamp wanna be?" Sakura looked at Shishui.

"Ha Sia? You want that pervert in your head? Well you are more then welcome to it! Probably the only way you would get any type of male attention!" They both were nose to nose growling at each other. Shisui pushed them apart and stood between them. He ran his hand over his face.

"Listen the two of you, well hell, anyone in here with a problem with a comrade. I don't care if you don't like each other, I don't care if you don't get along, but you will work together and trust each other. We have been set up to be the front lines to protect all that are in the alliance. If you cannot trust each other how are you suppose to be able to protect it?" He eyes Sakura and Ino. "Ino, you will do this because it may be vitally important to protect our homes and loved ones. Sakura, you will let her because she is a vital member and YOUR comrade also, who is after the same goal." The two girls stilled, glaring at each other.

"Fine," They said in unison. Shishui let out a long breath, he eyed the girls one more time before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He smiled at them.

"Feisty group we have here," He laughed looking back at the two girls who were still glaring at each other . "Well besides Shikamaru there." He gave him a wink, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Well are we going to do this or what?" Ino snapped at Shishui. He just smiled back at her.

"I think we should wait for Kakashi. Once he gets here we'll get started." He leaned back in his chair.

"You are going to have to find something to do with all these too." She gestured to all the boys. "There are too many people in here, I don't want to have everyone breathing down our necks." Shisui nodded at her.

"They'll go out and spar, don't worry about them." He smiled at them. Sakura looked over at him and gave a nod and a small smile. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Sasuke glaring at him. Sakura shook her head and looked down at the ground. Shishui seemed so, well, smiley compared to the other vamps she had encounter.

"Where is this Kakashi?" She heard a bored tone, and looked over to see Shikamaru. He was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, his arms crossed and his finger tapping on his fore arm.

"He always is late." Sasuke sighed.

"He should be here soon, I spoke with him earlier." Shishui rolled his eyes at his comrades constant tardiness. They all jumped as they heard the front door open with force.

"So this is where the blood suckers live!" Naruto bellowed. "Fancy!" Naruto marched into the kitchen."Hey! I didn't know we were training with other teams!" He smiled as he saw everyone. Kakashi entered shortly after him.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, Can you believe Kakashi is here, and only ten minutes late! It's a miracle!" He beamed at them laughing. Kakashi gave a weary smile. "So what are we doin? I didn't think we would be working with other teams so soon!" Kakashi sighed, not ready to handle the endless fountain of energy that was Naruto.

"The males will go out to the training ground and spar." Shishui looked over at Shikamaru and knitted his brows. "You will be running different strategies and tactics. Shikamaru will be in charge of the field." At that Shikamaru sighed.

"That will be a drag." He pushed off the wall. "Alright let's get going." Shishui slapped him on the back and chuckled at him.

"You'll do great." Shishui smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey wait! What are Sakura and the sprite going to be doing?" Naruto blurted out.

"It's none of you concern. Let's go dobe." Sasuke said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. The other two boys followed their lead.

The room emptied and Sakura looked over at Ino. She was no longer glaring, but she could tell that this was the last thing the blonde wanted.

"He seems to be a excitable one." Kakashi murmured.

"Shikamaru? Yeah the first day I thought that he was put on our teams as a joke. He practically was sleeping standing while I was talking to them. Turns out the kid is near genius level with strategies." Shishui let one side of his mouth pull up into a smile. Kakashi grunted at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Sakura jumped as Shishui walked over and gripped her shoulder. He gave her a small smile.

"You are nothing like Itachi or Sasuke, you know?" She smiled back. He was extremely warm, and it was easy to be at ease with him.

"Yeah I know, I have always followed a different path then most the Uchiha's." He gave her a wink. Sakura looked over at Kakashi he gave her a grim look. She took a shaky breath in.

"Ok, I am good when ever you are pig." She smirked at the blond, hoping to conceal the fact that all she wanted to do was throw up.

"All right forehead," She narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Let's go over there. Take a seat on the ground." Sakura did as she was told. Walking into Sasuke's living room, she sat cross legged on the ground. Ino sat in front of her and cracked her neck. "Here we go." Sakura's eyes flicked to Kakashi, then looked into the blank stare of Ino.

She was once again standing in the vast whiteness. She looked around an suddenly Ino popped up. She looked over at her and the girl glared. Ino then looked away and started to flip her wrist. It was as if she was turning the invisible pages of a book.

"Ok so here is the deal, I am scanning your memories right now. I understand that this was a traumatic incident?" She questioned with out even looking at Sakura.

"Yes," She shook her head.

"Well trauma causes a scar in the mind, so I am looking for the biggest scar. When I find it I will go into the memory with.." Ino's brow furrowed as she narrowed her eyes. Her gaze flicked up and down and her lips pursed together. She stood that way for a while before letting out a breath.

"I didn't know that you found them." She said as she continued to turn invisible pages.

"Who?"

"The sprite clan, from last night."

"You just saw that?" Ino just nodded and bit her lower lip. Suddenly she jumped.

"I need you to call off your wolf." She said flatly.

"What?" Ino just raised her hand and pointed behind Sakura. She turned and she was met with two large emerald green eyes surrounded by snow white fur. She jumped back startled. The wolf was monstrous, her head easily reaching over Sakuras. She lifted her hand and placed it on the wolfs muzzle. She pressed into her hand. She looked back at Ino.

"She's huge! Are all wolves so large in the mind?" She asked as she stroked the beasts muzzle. Ino stopped her scan and looked over with a disgusted expression.

"How the hell do I know? Do you think in my spare time I jump from wolf mind to wolf mind. That doesn't sound the least appealing." She bit at her. Sakura just shook her head and looked back to the wolf. She had to be the most beautiful beast she had ever seen. She pondered for a second if that would be considered conceited, since this was just another part of her. She was brought back to the moment, when the wolf started to give a low growl at Ino. Ino glanced over through the corner of her eye.

"I must be getting close. Can you please dismiss her, I don't need to get mentally mauled." Sakura looked up at the white face she gave her a pat.

"Go" she whispered. There was a long whine, but she obeyed and trotted away.

"Your kind is so weird, with your animal inner selfs," Ino snorted. Sakura just shrugged. Ino had slowed down her frantic page turning, it looked like she was struggling against something heavy. "These are some hella walls here." She mumbled continuing on her search. Then she stopped. She reached out and ran her finger down something. She turned to Sakura. "I think I found it, you were about six right?" Sakura nodded. Her hands were beginning to shake.

"It's pretty fucked up in there. I didn't even look but the scar is huge, way bigger then just a traumatic event." She sighed, "So let me explain what is going to happen. Normally when we go through peoples minds it is more of a one sided thing. Like we are looking, and the other person doesn't need to know where we are in their memories. This case is a bit different, since we are recovering, we are both going to go into the memories. I will be watching, and you will actually be in your body." She eyed the invisible scar. "Just how fucked is this memory?" She raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

Laughter. Sakura was in a fit of nervous laughter. "They didn't tell you what you were going to see?" Ino's face was painted in confusion. Her eyes were wide. Sakura regained some type of composure. She took a deep breath in. "I am sorry," She whispered and looked into Ino's eyes. "I am sorry you are going to have to go through this."

Ino's jaw ticked as she stared at Sakura. "Okay." She took a deep breath through her nose. "I know it may sound difficult. Hell, it may be impossible, but once you are in the memory, try not to fight against it. Just let the decisions that were made flow. The more you fight the harder it will be for me to keep digging, and it will not change a thing. This is a fixed event." Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know how possible that is." Ino just nodded her head at her.

"Are you ready?" Ino held her hand out to her.

"No" She said as she took her hand.

_Her eyes blinked open and she saw a small grey wolf stuffed animal come down to her face, she was laughing, then she heard her mother come in..._

_She was stuck in the dream that had been haunting her the past few nights. There was absolutely no difference. Sakura had forgotten Ino's words about fighting the dream. She willed her younger self to do something anything different. Nothing worked it all lead down the same path. She was laying staring at her mother carcass, screaming as another blade sliced into her back._

_"Hidan, can you take that shit somewhere else? Not all of us want to listen to the screams of children! And remember don't fucking kill her! I don't care about what your god says. You offered him more then enough today!." Sakura saw sandled feet walking towards them, but couldn't look up. "I sent a message to Kabuto, you have till he reaches here." There was a grunt and Sakura was being picked up by her tattered shirt once again. He carried her roughly to a caravan, the top of her feet hitting the wooden stair case roughly. She was thrown down on the wooden floor. She looked up to see the body of her father. He had brought he into her home to torture her. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She saw the body of her father slip away and heard the thunks as he hit the stairs._

_GET UP!_

_GET UP!_

_RUN!_

_She screamed internally, but as Ino said, nothing came from it. No matter how hard she fought to move, to run, to fight, nothing happened. She heard the steps of heavy footsteps, then she was lifted by her shirt and placed on the bed. He pushed her over roughly. She looked up at him through heavy lids. The man looked huge. His plum eyes scanning over her wildly. He had silver hair that was slicked back. He smiled at her and ran a hand over her hair._

_"Pink hair, hmmm. Too bad you aren't older. You would make a delightful sacrifice to Jashin. He would relish all of your pain in every way possible. Though even I can't, not with a child." His breathing was becoming labored and erratic. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She snarled at him and bit down with an attempt to kick him in his side. He had caught her leg before it could hit it's mark. He pulled his hand from her mouth with a gasp. Then he back handed her. She felt the crack in her jaw, and she saw large bright spots dancing in front of her eyes. She groaned as she let her head fall down to the side._

_"Little one, I like to play rough too." He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed his Kunia into her upper arm skin and began to drag it slowly down the length. She screamed and bucked her body. His eyes lit up and pushed down harder narrowing his gaze at her mouth. He leaned his side against her stomach to keep her still. He laughed a bit and repeated the process again and again and again. She lost count after a while. The peripheral of her vision began to blacken. She felt a small slap on her face she opened her eyes. His face was looking down at her._

_"No sleeping yet, sweet heart. You are serenading Jashin now." He cocked his head and looked at her. "Maybe it is for the best you are allowed to grow, I shouldn't disfigure up such a pretty face." He ran his Kunia on her jaw. His eyes blazing at her. He ran it lightly down her throat. He started to press down as it passed the hallow of her neck. "Sing to me little bird." He clenched his jaw as he separated the skin. Her screams came out strangled she tried to push him away but it was of no use. His grin widened as it went down her belly. He sat back looking at the angry red line. She lay panting. She coughed and blood flew from her lips. He looked down to see the crimson spray._

_"This is what beauty is," He pulled her top over and smeared the blood on her stomach. He pressed his blade down near her rib cage moving in a quick motion. She gasped at the shock of the swift pain. He repeated himself six more times. He let out a manic laugh. He stopped and pressed the blade into her stomach letting it still for a second. He balanced his Kunia with index finger, spinning it with his middle. Sakura felt a rush of adrenalin, her hands flew to the kunia and pushed it deep into her side. His eyes widened at her action._

_"Just let me die." she croaked out barely coherent. He looked at her and let out a moan. He pulled out the blade and it made a wet suctioning sound. Her body was shaking and in so much pain that she didn't even know what it was like to not feel it. He cupped her face. "Not yet." He searched her glazing eyes. His arm reached behind him and slashed from her calf to her thigh. She screamed again, but nothing came out. He licked his lips and continued his assault on her legs._

_He sighed in satisfaction, and sat on the bed across from her. He roughly grabbed her ankle and pulled it to him. He began to slice her legs making patterns. His eyes continued to glow as he stared at her. She couldn't move, or struggle at this point. There was nothing left. She felt herself sinking father away. Just as she was loosing hope he leaned his head near her foot. Anger filled her. Anger that she had never felt in her life. It was seeping from her pores. She kicked him hard in the face. It connected with a sharp crack. Pushing aside the pain she scrambled from the bed. Somehow she made it to the door. Just as she opened it she saw a pair of round glasses looking down at her. She fell to her knees._

_"Help me please." She tried to say but she couldn't get it passed her lips. She knew he was not there to aid her. He looked at her then to the man behind her that was holding his nose._

_"What have you done Hidan?" a calm voice came from the man. "They will not be happy about this at all."_

_"Fuck them Kabuto, I did what they told me to. They didn't say I couldn't have some fun." He stood up "She's a strong little bitch. Let me play for a little longer." Kabuto sighed pushing his silver hair out of his face._

_"I do not believe that is possible, playtime is done." He looked down at her and knitted his brow. "How am I to travel with her now? She can't be seen." Sakra just knelt in front of him, panting and shaking.  
_

_"You are moving in caravan, put her in a trunk." Hidan said, his gaze unfocused as he looked at the gashes in her back._

_"You could have killed her." Kabuto began to pick her up. She tried to fight, but she was so tired._

_"Relax, I know what I was doing. No fatal blows. Thought I must go no to apologize to Jashin, for not giving her to him." He pushed back Kabuto, slowing for a second to give her a wink. Once Hidan left Kabuto looked over the girl. Her arms limply fell to the side.  
_

_"They are not going to be pleased with this, not at all. I am suppose to collect from all the others too. How am I suppose to do that with you? From the looks of it, you'll bleed to death before I get you back." He stilled for a second. Then seemed to look at some one. "Tell the others to hold off the attacks by a night. I am going to have to deliver this first." He sighed and walked out to caravan and looked around. He saw a trunk on the outside of the wagon. He put her into the it and closed the lid. She didn't know she was asleep or awake anymore as she was surrounded by the darkness. She hoped for death but knew that wasn't going to happen. She felt the movement under her. Time began to fold around her. She didn't know if she had been in there for minutes, hours, days? Everything was hard to keep track of. Then she smelled it, the smoke._

_"What the hell! The wagon is on fire! Who is the dumb ass that left a lantern on it?" She heard the yells. It was getting hot around her._

_"Get the trunk! Get the trunk! don't let it burn!" They didn't get there soon enough her skin was blistering as the first tongues of flames came though. The air around her began to smell of burning flesh. Her leg began to burn and it was traveling up her side. She fought against the box, kicking ramming her shoulder but the wood would not budge. I am going die. I am going to die. This is it._

_"No you are not," She heard a smooth voice then it went black._

_There were then flashes. She was out of the trunk looking back at a fire._

_There was a growl and two men dead in front of her._

_Kabuto was screaming under her.  
_

_She was standing above Kabuto and his innards spread over the forest floor._

_She opened her eyes and she was looking into Tsumes eyes. She grabbed onto the woman's arms._

_"They are coming for you! They are coming for us all!"_

Sakuras eyes fluttered opened and she was on the ground curled up in a ball. She was panting and her cloths and hair seemed to be soaked through. She let her eye move to Ino. She was still sitting cross legged. She had her hands on her thighs, her nails digging in. Her eyes were staring down at Sakura, her brows furrowed and nostrils flared. Her skin glistened with sweat, her bangs plastered to her face. Breaths coming in short pants.

Sakura let her eye travel the room, she saw Kikashi and Shishui looking at her terror filling their eyes. Then she noticed behind them stood the other members of their team. All with their eyes trained on her, shock filling their face. She started to push herself of the floor. Shishui stepped forward and began to bend down.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Her hand went up to her throat as it began to throb. She must have been screaming. She pulled herself up to a sitting position. It was difficult to keep here eyes open. They felt warm and heavy. Her cheeks stung also. "Bathroom?" She struggled to get the word out.

"Over here," Sasuke said. She started to get up , her knees were wobbly and she had a difficult time standing. It felt like every scar she had was opened up. Shishui took a step forward again, Sakura shot his a glare. Kikashi just put his hand on Shishui shoulder and pulled him back. She started to walk after Sasuke and everyone parted, giving her as much room as possible to make her way. She walked into the bathroom, and the moment that she glanced at the toilet she felt her stomach twist. She quickly knelt before it and vomited. Her body was now convulsing, and she was having a hard time sitting. Sasuke began to walk over to her.

"Don't touch me. I can't.." She began to heave again. She just wanted to make everything stop. Even though what she had just experiences was eleven years ago it was as if she just broke out of the fire filled box. She wanted to find a dark corner and just curl her body into a ball. Another wave hit her and she was heaving again. Yellow oily bile passed through her mouth, she retched again and this time there was blood.

"Sakaru," Susake voice was low. Panting and wiping her mouth she looked over at him. His eyes narrowed at the blood that was running down her chin. He held out a cup of water. She started to take it, but she was shaking so much that it was difficult for her to grip. Sasuke inched closer to her. She glared at him. "I am not going to touch you. Just let me help you." He hummed to her. He eyed her warily. He lifted the cup to her mouth, her lips were trembling and the water spilled down her chin onto her chest. She swished it and then spit the contents into the toilet.

"I need a moment." She said with a shaky voice. Sasuke knitted his brows at her. "I need to use the toilet." He gave her a small nod and left the bathroom.

Sakura clawed her way up to the vanity, her hands gripping the cold smooth marble of the counter. She turned on the tap, and gathered the water in her hands before splashing it on her face. She looked up and gazed at the reflection in the mirror. Her pink hair was wild, her face was red and swollen from tears. There were two red lines that fell under her eyes where the tears had fallen in steady streams. She looked into her eyes. They were and glazed green. Both of the outer corners of her eyes were a bright red. She must have blown blood vessels in them. She ran her hand over her face, her gaze stopping at the scar that was atop of her had. She ran her thumb over it.

"You are fine, it happened long ago." She whispered to herself. She then let her eyes lock with her reflection. "You can't breakdown right now, later, not now. Get your shit together." She growled at her reflection. She took a deep breath in then let it out. She straightened herself and left the bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen. It seemed that the boys were no longer in the house. Ino was sitting at the breakfast bar staring blankly at the counter. Shishui and Kakashi were leaning against the counter frowning as they stared at the floor. Sasuke was sitting next to Ino. He was the first to notice her, he stood up as she walked up.

Ino looked over to her for a second, but then averted her eyes. The rest trained their eyes on her. She let out a sigh.

"Ok, I don't know how much I got, or how useful it will be. I have scents, but that will not do you any good, and I do have some names." She grimaces as she shifted her weight. She thought for a second. "Ino," the blonde hesitantly looked up. "What happened after the trunk?" Her voice was shaking but she was forcing herself to stand strong. Ino sighed.

"I got as much as I could, but your wolf didn't want to cooperate. Since they think on a different frequency it was hard to get anything." She pinched her brow.

"Why would my wolf's frequency matter?" Sakura asked.

"Because you phased."

"Partial?"

"Full phase."

Sakura could feel her jaw drop, she looked over at Kakashi. His eyes were wide, as were Shishui's.

"How is that possible, children can't transform. Most can't even do a partial phase until thirteen." She could feel her heart begin to pump faster.

"I don't know what to say, but I am positive that you changed. Everything about your brain waves changed into something much more animalistic and savage." Ino's eyed darted from her to the counter. The girl that was ready to get into a brawl with Sakura, could now barely look at her. Sakura closed her eyes. While that information was important, it was of no use to the other. She pushed down her the thoughts of phasing. She looked over to Kakashi and Shishu.

"Does the name Kabuto mean anything to you." Their eyes widened. Shishui gave a small nod.

"That's one of Orochimarus followers," Shishui's brow furrowed. He looked over at Kakashi, "But he and Orochimaru were thought to be dead for years before this." Sakura just looked at him. Orochimaru, that name held no meaning to her.

"What did he look like? It may have been a code name." Kakashi asked pushing his weight off of the counter.

"Long grey hair, round glasses, long, lanky." Kakashi nodded. "He said that he was "Collecting." And that some one was going to be angry because of the condition that I as in. He also seemed to be in charge of the attacks that happened after. If he wasn't dead before... You don't have to worry about him now." With that Ino was running over to the sink and started to vomit. Sakura clenched her jaw.

"How?" Kakashi asked. Sakura just stood and started at him.

"Her wolf disemboweled him, and decorated the floor with his innards." Ino panted out after she was done retching. Sakura's whole body tensed as the the look of shock sprung on everyone's face. She swallowed thickly.

"There was only one more name that was spoken." She said in a stronger voice then she thought she could muster. Though her gaze began to unfocus and glaze_ "Sing to me little bird."_ The voice filled her head. Her mouth dried as and she could feel the moisture collect at her water line. "Hidan." She spat out. She stared at the floor. She could tell Ino's focus was on her. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

Both Kakashi and Shisui shook there head. They were not familiar with the name. "Jashin.. he spoke of Jashin."

"A Jashinoite? With Kabuto?" Kakashi shook his head. Shishui just raised a brow. "This makes no sense," He murmured to himself.

"I am sorry if this sounds insensitive at a time like this, but was there anything else you can think of that may be important?" Shishui gently.

"I don't know." She searched her memories wincing. "They took down the pack almost instantly. Some one had said that "they" would be upset because they wanted the two phases, but it seemed that no on was able to get into phase two. They also wanted a" _...bitch..."_female alive. After that most of..." She felt herself breaking. She was trying to keep herself glued together, but slowly it was fading away.

"Most of what that sick mother fucking monster did to her, was about his own god damned pleasure!" Ino slammed her hand down, her face filled with rage. With those words Sakura shattered. She fell to her knees, her breath coming in ragged and uneven. Around her she heard foot steps coming toward her. "Don't touch her! Don't you dare fucking touch her!" She heard the scuffle of feet going backwards. Then Ino was kneeling down in front of her. She gently took Sakura's hands. She tried to pull them back, but Ino's grip was firm.

"You are not there anymore, you are ok, you are safe." Ino whispered to her. "Sakura, you are so strong, and you made it. You made it." Her voice was strong and soft at the same time.

"Hey Fangs?" Ino shouted, "Yeah you, dark beautiful and brooding. You have an extra room?" She heard Sasuke grunt. "Ok Sakura, we are going to go and lay down for a little bit. So I need you to walk, otherwise one of them will have to lift you. You can lean on me, but I don't know if I can carry you." Ino stood up still holding onto one of her hands. Sakura tried to get up but her legs did not listen. She then felt herself being picked up. Panic filled her and a strangled cry left her lips.

"Sakura, I need one minute, let me help you for one minute," Sasuke mumbled as he walked with her. She was panting into him, her fists twisting into his shirt. He made his way quickly up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed. Ino followed them and sat at the edge of the bed. With out a thought Sakura was grasping at the blonde.

Ino pulled Sakura into her lap, as she guttural cries left her lips. Ino began to stroke her hair.

"You did well Sakura, so well." She whispered. "You need to just let it out. Don't keep it in." Sakura clung to her harder. They sat there for hours, Ino whispering to her and Sakura letting out eleven years of repressed pain and sorrow. Eventually a dreamless sleep took her over.

Sakura woke up slowly. It was still dark, and her eyes needed a moment to adjust. She began to look around, everything was unfamiliar, and a lumpy pillow. She tried to reposition it, only to find that it was made of flesh. She sat up quickly. There sat Ino, sitting leaning against the head board, he mouth open and a light snore coming from her. She ran her hand through her hair only to have them meet large knots. She slowly and carefully pulled herself off of the bed as to not wake Ino. Everything hurt, and her throat was dry. She needed to get something to drink. She padded out the door and down the stairs. She stopped at the last stair.

"How could you allow that?" A voice said, it was hushed but venom behind it was strong.

"I believe it was only yesterday you, Sasuke, were telling me how she needed to face what was in her mind, that she wasn't going to be able to get over her chakra blocks" Kakashi hissed.

"I didn't think it would be like that." He yelled quitly.

"None of us did."

"That's bullshit Kakashi! I saw your face when you walked in. I know you had some idea about what was going to happen." There was a slam of a hand against a hard surface.

"We need the information that she gave us."

"Two fucking names?"

"What is with you Sasuke? I have known you most your life and you have always been able to analyze any situation. You are letting your emotions take over." Sakura had heard enough, she cleared her throat and started to walk down the hallway. When she walked into the kitchen Kakashi and Sasuke were glaring at each other.

"There really is no point in arguing about what happened." She said, her voice rough and raspy. "It's done." Both of them looked over at her. Their faces were stoic, but she could see the emotion swirling in their eyes. She let out a tired sigh. "I just wish that there was more information that could have been useful." She looked down at the floor.

"It is useful. You have gave us somewhere to go and look. What happened to your pack and the sprite clan, we had nothing. But you have given us a rope to hang onto." Kakashi's eye softened as he looked at her. "It's a starting place, we will find out who is behind it, and hopefully why." She nodded her head numbly. She turned to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip and winced as the liquid went down.

"Ino said that I phased." She said thinking out loud. The two just stared at her. "How is that possible," Her face contorted into confusion as she looked at the ground.

"I don't know," Kakashi said quietly.

"That should have killed me... Honestly I think that I should have died multiple times that day... How am I alive?" The words were just falling from her mouth. She was feeling so numb right now. It was as if she what happened didn't happen to her, but to someone else. Her eyes were glazed and no emotion showed through them. She glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke. They stood there staring at her with their brows furrowed.

They didn't know what to say or do as they kept their eyes trained on her. She just looked down and began to rub her thumb over a scar on her hand.

"Sakura," Kashashi took a slow step forward. He looked at her as if she was a cornered animal that could strike at any moment. "I think it may be best if you go get some more rest." He went to put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as he brought his hand forward.

"Don't touch me," She murmured. She took a deep breath in. "I just can't be touched." The idea of having someone's hand on her made her stomach knot. She could feel the bile rising. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Kakashi letting his hand fall back to his side.

"I think I am going to go back to bed." They both gave her a tense nod. She began to walk down the hallway. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at them. "I really need to figure out how to phase."

She continued up the stairs and went into the up stairs bedroom. Ino was laying down in the bed now, her breathing deep. Sakura climbed into the bed next to her and gently as she could. She positioned herself so that her back was facing the blonde. There was a small smile that pulled on her lips. How ironic was it that she was grateful Ino was there.

**Once again thanks for all the likes, faves and reviews! They are super appreciated. The next few chapters will slow down a bit. Poor Sakura, her world was really turned upside down since she was put on team three! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura awoke to muffled noises being made around her. She opened her eyes to see Ino facing away from her and was pulling her long hair into a pony tail. Sakura began to sit up in the bed. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. Ino turned around and gave her a small warm smile. She attempted to return it, but she had a feeling it looked like she was grimacing.

"You really need to get something to eat and drink. Yesterday probably took a whole lot of energy out of you, mentally and physically." She spoke softly and warmly. Sakura nodded, her brain pounding against her skull with each movement of her head. "I got to get going, I was suppose to meet up with my team an hour ago." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. "What's your phone number, I'll send you a text, and you'll have my number if you need me."

"I don't have a phone," Sakura croaked out. Ino's eyebrows flew up an her mouth parted a bit.

"Who doesn't have a phone? What you live under a rock?" She scoffed.

"I live in a tent."

"Really?" Sakura nodded her head again. "Wow, I don't know how you manage it. You should invest in a phone though." Sakura just shrugged. Even if she did get a phone, there was no electricity at camp to charge it. Ino looked at her again. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll survive." Ino winced at her words. "Hey Ino," the blonde gazed at her. "I don't really think that you are a fat ass." Sakura smirked. She let a laugh out.

"I don't think that you are as flat as a twelve year old boy." She said smiling. "Get some more rest. I'll see ya later forehead." She brushed back the pink hair that had fallen in front of Sakura's eyes.

"See ya later pig." She couldn't help but grin at the girl.

Ino had left and Sakura laying in bed. She hoped that the dreamless sleep from last night would greet her again. She wasn't so lucky. Her head began to pound harder with each passing moment. She knew that she was dehydrated from all the tears yesterday. She crawled out of bed at a snails pace.

It felt so odd to her to be waking up in a house and not her tent. She didn't even know what the proper protocol was when it came to spending the night at some ones house. Was she suppose to find Sasuke? Or should she just leave? She chewed on her lip as she walked down the hallway. She hear noise in the other room. It sounded like the TV was on. She saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. He was bent over and had his arms resting on his knees. He turned his head, and stood up as she entered the room. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. The air was strained and awkward around them.

"Hi" She whispered out in her hoarse voice.

"Morning," Sasuke said with a nod. His face was a stoic mask. He walked into the kitchen and opened his oven. "You probably need to eat something." He pulled out a bowl. "I figured that your throat is somewhat damaged, so I made soup. It should be easier to eat." He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He placed both bowl and water at the breakfast bar. Sakura just stood and followed his movements.

"You made this?" She asked as she sat. He nodded. She looked down into the bowl. The aroma filled her nostrils and made her stomach tighten with hunger. She looked up and gave him a small smile. He stood staring at her, for a few moments. He then glanced at the bowl then back to her. "Um, do you have something I can eat this with?" She raised her brow.

"Oh right," He turned and searched through some drawers and pulled out a spoon and handed it to her.

"Thank you." He nodded. She started to eat, his eyes not leaving her. She swallowed the broth wincing as it went down. She looked up to him, "Ya know it's kinda uncomfortable to be stared at like that." He narrowed his eyes then looked away.

She continued to eat, not knowing what else to do. Sasuke still stood in front of her, but he let his gaze stayed on the television. He then let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He murmured. Sakura tensed a little, and there was a tick in her jaw.

"I will be," was all that she could say. She looked at him and his face remained emotionless. She took her eyes off of him and looked at the clock above the stove. Eleven thirty. "Training?" She put more broth in her mouth.

"Kakashi, Shishui, and Itachi are meeting with the council. The rest of the teams are just sparing, but no real instruction today." She gave him a nod. He opened his mouth to say something when violent bangs on the door made his mouth shut and her jump. He pushed himself away from the counter and went to answer it.

"Where is she?" A panicked voice filled the halls. "Sakura?" The was the sound of heavy steps hurrying down the hallway. Kiba came skidding to a stop once he saw her. "What happened?" His voice asked softly. He stood staring at her puffy face, her red eyes, the way she sat curled into herself. He started to walk to her, Sasuke blocked him.

"Don't touch her," He said in a low voice. Kiba just growled at him and pushed him out of the way. She reach and cupped Sakura's face in his eyes searching hers.

"What did you idiots do!" He turned his head and snapped at Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. Sakura placed her hands over his. Drawing his attention back to her. "You had the pack so worried. We looked all night, the brothers were going insane. Then that stupid Shaman came and said something like you needed time to recuperate." He snarled a little. "Little shit just came strolling in, the wolves almost attacked him. He wouldn't tell us what happened." His thumbs were stroking her cheeks.

Sakura sat and stared at him. The concern on his face seemed so familiar. Then the memories flooded in. Kiba taking care of her when she first got to the camp, him changing her bandages, holding her hand when she was screaming at night. When her wounds healed he would sleep in her bed with her. They had always been close, but at she aged and the memories were pushed back, she just accepted their relationship how it was. She never questioned how it got there. She felt the tears starting to run down her cheeks. His jaw clenched as he watched the moisture fill her eyes.

"I had my memories retrieved." She whispered to him

"What?" He lifted a brow.

"From the night your mom found me, I had them retrieved." His face fell and paled. His eyes began fill withmoisture. He roughly kissed her forehead, then pressed his forehead against hers.

"You stupid girl, why would you do that?" He asked softly. Sakura looked at the floor then pulled back from his embrace. She looked over at Sasuke, and he stood there tense. All his muscles coiled and ready, his face tight and nostrils flare. She gave him a quizzical look, then returned her gaze to Kiba.

"I had to... I had to know... If I could stop it." Her tears flowing freely her breaths coming in hiccups. He stroked her hair, and pulled her into his chest. "Kiba, I remember after I came into the pack, and all you did for me." Her hands balling in his shirt. She knew he was thinking about the years he had to help her sleep, constantly hearing her screaming at night. She knew that is what he was worried about returning. He held her face again.

"Are you ok?" He asked and bit his cheek. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I am broken," She admitted, forgetting Sasuke was in the room. "I am in a million pieces." His brow furrowed and tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Sakura," He cooed to her. He held her as she began to sob again. "I'll help put you back together again." He whispered. He stood there holding her for a few more minutes. Her sobs began to grow quite and she calmed. "When did the brothers choose you?" He asked, trying to get off the subject.

"The brothers? No, they didn't." She shook her head, breaking away from him. She grabbed the water bottle grimacing while she took a sip.

"You can't feel them? They knew something was wrong. How else would they know?" He scratched his chin. She took a breath in she couldn't feel anything. She was becoming numb again.

"I don't know what I feel, but all three?" She began to feel irritated. Her mind was no longer her own it felt. Sasuke, Ino, and now the brothers, it was like a fucking party up there that she didn't want to throw. She winced at the thought. It was a great honor when a wolf chooses you to be a familiar. It is a soul mate bond. If he was correct, then she should be ecstatic, especially since it was all the brothers.

"Brothers?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. Sakura jumped and then felt bad that she had forgotten him, and where she was.

"Wolves, They sometimes choose people to umm, bond, but it's a stronger then a bond... It's more of a connection of the soul." Sakura tried to explain. She furrowed her brow. "All three?" Kiba just smirked at her. Kiba straightened up his eyes went to the clock above the stove.

"Shit, I was suppose to meet with Hinata a half hour ago." He ran his hand over his face. He looked down at her and grimaced.

"Just leave her here. I'll take her home." Sasuke sighed. Kiba narrowed his gaze at him sizing him up. He then looked over at Sakura. She gave him a small nod.

"Are you sure? I am sure she would understand once I explain." He searched her eyes.

"Hinata is probably having a panic attack right now, she can be a bit sensitive." Sasuke said, irritation beginning to lace his voice.

"You should probably go." Sakura said softly. Kiba cupped her face again and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"If you get back after I get home, find me. If not I'll find you." He stood and stared into her eyes, then let go of her face. She gave him a small sad smile. He began walk away, suddenly he stopped in front of Sasuke. "If you fuck with her, I'll take you down and feed you to the wolves." He said low enough so Sakura couldn't hear. Sasuke just looked at him with a bored expression. He gave him a small nod. Kiba was then out the door and running off.

The air once again took on a strained feel to it. Sasuke had moved back to the spot he was leaning and was once again staring at her. She clenched her jaw and looked back at him.

"You need to eat." He said looking down at the soup. There was an edge to him that wasn't there before. She sat down, and began to eat. She tried to ignore his stare.

"Are you dating that guy?" Sasuke asked softly. She looked up at him and cocked her head a little.

"No, it's not like that. Even if it were, there are too much politics involved." He gave a small grunt. . She finished most of the soup and placed her spoon to the side. She was relieved that the pain in her head had dulled to an annoying throb. She let her hands fold into her lap. She began to run her thumb over the scar on her hand again.

"Tsume, Kiba's mom, was the one that found me." She whispered. She had figured that he was curious, but not willing to ask. "When I got to the camp, Kiba was the one that took care of me. He was the one that put me back together." She looked up as Sasuke. His body had begun to relax and his eyes softened. She gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked. She looked at him and raised a brow. He just smirked for a second, then let it fall. "I am sure you will feel better after a real shower, you know with warm water. That is all I was thinking."

"I think a shower with warm water would be nice." He tilted his head a non verbal cue to follow him and she did. They walked upstairs he opened the door and let her in.

"Towels are fresh, and." he looked into the shower making sure there was soap and conditioner "the shower is fully stocked." She nodded as she looked around the large bathroom.

"I am sorry, but are there any clothes that you could lend me? I'll wash them and give them back tomorrow." She asked shyly. He let his gaze fall on her face and noticed that it had begun to redden.

"Yeah no problem." He said as he began to leave.

"Sasuke...If at all possible.. If you have a long sleeved shirt?" She asked as she slowly looked into his eyes. His face softened and he nodded his head.

"I'll leave the clothes in front of the door." He turned and disappeared into another room.

She closed the door to the bathroom and walked to the large shower. She pushed the glass door to the side and turned on the water. She closed the door and began to pull her clothes off. As she did her eyes went to the mirror. They only had a few small mirrors at the camp, and usually were only used when you had something stuck in your eye. The reflection showed how tired she looked. Her hair was still wild, sticking out in every direction. There were dark crescents that fell under her eyes. Her green eyes dull with the harsh blood red in the whites. She took a deep breath through her nose and let her eyes follow the curves of her body. She looked at all the scars, the patterns that Hidan had cut into her skin. She ran her fingers over the rough texture of where her flesh was burnt.

"Frankenstein's monster." She said to herself. She jumped as a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah?"

"Clothes are out here." Sasukes muted voice came threw the door.

"Thanks," She murmured. She tore her eyes away from her image and walked into the shower. The water burned her skin at first, not being use to the heat during washing, but she began to grow accustomed to it. It made her muscles relax. She leaned against the cool tile wall and let the water pound into her.

After standing for quite some time she began the process of cleaning her body. She lathered her body, washed her hair, and then used the conditioner to help remove any knots and tangles she had. Once she was satisfied with the state of cleanliness, she shut the water off and grabbed for a towel. She squeezed the moisture out of her hair and patted her body dry. Wrapping the towel around her herself she walked over to the door and opened it a crack, and poked her head out. There was no one around, she looked down to see a pile of cloths neatly folded. She scooped them up and closed the bathroom door.

She unfolded the bundle to see what he had chose for her. There were black drawstring sweat pants, a white undershirt tank top, a black hooded zip up sweat shirt, and a pair of boxer briefs. She smirked that he had remember to put in some underwear and she was grateful that he did.

She pulled on the boxers, they didn't fit snugly in the legs like they were designed, but the elastic band held them snugly to her hips. She pulled on his pants. It felt as if she was a child playing dress up. She pulled the stings and tied them, and then folded the extra material, the pants hung off of her hips. She looked down at her feet, they were pooled in the black material. She rolled up the bottoms, to where the "cuff" of the pants just touched the ground. She put her bra back on, she could deal with it not be freshly washed, she usually wore them for a couple days anyways. She pulled The tank top on and then put the hooded sweat shirt. It engulfed her. The bottom hung to the middle of her thighs, the arms at least five inched too long.

She looked again in the mirror and smirked. She looked so tiny in all this material. She ran her fingers again through her hair, getting the last of any knots out.

She walked down stairs again, there she was meet by Sasuke sitting on the couch with Itachi sitting next to him. As she entered both of them stood up.

"Sakura, it is nice to see you again," Itachi said with a smooth voice. His face stoic as he looked at her.

"Itachi, nice to see you as well." She said. As she stood she began to fidget with the sleeves of the sweater. Sakura looked over as Sasuke and he gave her a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"I am fine." His eyes narrowed at her while his face remained impassive.

"There is no need to lie." He stated.

"I am not lying," she furrowed her brows at him.

"What you went through yesterday has to have you in shock. You should have been more prepared to handle the aftermath." He began to rub his chin. "Shishui and Kakashi can act brashly, and not think things through. They should have waited."

"It was my decision." She said sternly trying to stand up as straight as she could. "I decided to do it the night before."

"Of course, but you decided after finding the Sprites, it was an emotional decision. I can understand what lead to the events of yesterday. Though my worry is the current state of mind you find yourself in and if it will affect any training or perhaps mission that you are assigned." Itachi said in a monotone voice. He raised one eyebrow so slightly that it could have been easy to miss if her eyes were not trained on him.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed. Sakura found the corner of her mouth pulling up. Itachi wasn't pitying her, he didn't look at her with fear or apprehension. He was sizing her up. Challenge accepted.

"I can understand your concern Itachi. I'll let you know the safety of the Alliance and my pack are my first priority, they have always been." She took a breath and narrowed her eyes at the older Uchiha. "I will do anything in my power to stop what happened to MY pack, and that sprite clan, happening to YOUR coven or any of the others clans, packs and covens. If that means pulling scars off my mind and opening the wound, and destroying what peace I had, I am willing to accept that now." They stood exchanging strong gazes. Her body tense with determination.

One side of Itachi's mouth began to rise. He gave a small head bow to her. "Very well. Kakashi told me to inform you that he will be making his way here later in the day. If you could wait for him here." She gave a nod. He then turned to Sasuke. "Little brother." He gave another bow, then made his way out of the house.

Sakura sat down at the kitchen table. She gave out a chuckle. Sasuke pulled out a chair across from her and took a seat. His brow slightly drawing in at her laughter.

"Your brother is a master manipulator isn't her." She shook her head and smirked. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look and cocked his head.

"Why do you say that?" He ran his hand over his chin.

"He knew what he was doing. He pushes buttons like he was playing a piano. I am more then certain that he wanted me to act in a way a warrior would after a battle. Push aside the shock, and get ready for next battle." Sakura let her fingers run over the smooth wood of the table. Sasuke sat and contemplated for a minutes.

"How did I never see that?" He looked over at he with a furrowed brow. "He's been around me for eighteen years, but all it took you was less then five minutes." He let out a snort and shook his head. She just shrugged at him.

"Everything he said, was right. We may have jumped in without thinking. But, I could tell he was challenging me at the end. To prove his worries and words wrong." She bit her lip. She heard a grunt from him. Sakura took a breath in. She noted that the tension that had been filling the air since she came out of her memories had some what dissipated. "Eighteen, is that all you are?" She asked to keep the silence away.

"Yeah, same as you right?" He said letting his fae settle once again into his stoic mask.

"No, I just turned seventeen." He gave her a nod. "I am sorry if this is rude, but where you recently turned? I honestly don't know a thing how the vampire thing works besides you drink blood." He looked up and gave her a smirk.

"No, there is no turning. It is genetic just like the rest of the supes. Once we hit the age of twenty six is once aging slows almost to a stop." He sat and thought for a minute. "We do drink blood, but only a few times a week. It is what keeps our chakra up, with out it we wouldn't be able to access our eyes full potential." Sakura nodded.

"So you arn't dead?" He didn't even bother answering that question. He just gave her a look that said that he thought the question was ridiculous. She felt the blood start to pool in her cheeks as she pushed her damp hair behind her ears. The silence once again filled the air again.

"Sakura," her eyes met his "How are you going to work on phasing?"

"I am not sure. I was thinking that I can't do it because of the damage that you saw in my chakra network. " She sat and thought for a second. "I don't really know were to go from there, wolves can't see chakra networks. I mean they are decent with superficial wounds, and our bodies tend to do a good job at healing by themselves. We never really were well versed with that." The words fell out of her mouth as she thought out loud.

"Hinata," Sasuke breathed. Sakura just cocked her head. "Hinata is a medic. Do you want to meet up with her? She has more knowledge then I do." Sakura nodded. At that he pulled out a phone. He got pressed a few buttons and began to pace the kitchen,

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you could stop by over at my house today?" He stood and listened into the phone. His face began to tighten a little bit. "No, after you are done is fine... See you soon." He then placed his phone back into his pocket. "She said that she should be here in an hour or so." She gave him a small smile, then put her head down on the table.

"Are you..." Sakura snapped her head up cutting off his words. She glared at him.

"Don't ask me if I am ok, please." She breathed out. He just nodded at her. "I am not, I don't know if I ever was after that, and I don't know if I ever will be." She began to fidget with the zipper of her hoodie. "But I a here, and I will deal," she sighed. "You know my life got really fucked up after joining this team." She looked up and gave him a sad smiled. He gave her a pained look. He took a deep breath in letting his muscles and relax.

"I have never seen anything like what I saw yesterday." He quietly confessed to her. "We were at the training grounds, and we could hear you all through the compound. We came running back and you were writhing on the floor, screaming like I had never heard before. It looked as if your body was possessed." He rubbed his palms in his hands, trying to push the image out. "I don't know how you are sitting here acting, like this, normal." His eyes grew soft looking at her. "I keep thinking about what I said to you at the theater. That you were weak, I don't even know what happened to you, but I do know that you are probably one of the strongest people that I have ever met."

Sakura sat with her lips pursed. Taking in what he had said. She flickered her eyes back to him. His eyes locked onto her. She sat and didn't know what to say. She knew that everyone wanted to know what happened, but she didn't want them to know, how vulnerable she was, how she was a victim.

"I am sorry you had to see that." She squirmed. He snorted at her

"You are apologizing? You have nothing to apologize for." He walked up to her, lifting his hand to her, but then he noticed her stiffen. He let his hand fall to his side and took a seat next to her. She sat and took a deep breath in.

"I am sorry," she murmured.

"Don't... Don't apologize for anything." His eyes began to stare at the table, his hands outstreached infront of him. Sakura knew that he was just trying to help, to console her, but having some one that she barely knew touching her was just too much for her. She grimaced as she looked over at him. She knew that it was irrational, that she felt guilty and ashamed but she couldn't shake the feeling. Slowly she let her hand slide across the smooth wood, and placed her hand on top of his. She stiffened at the feeling of flesh, but she kept her hand there. He snapped his head up and looked at her, searching her eyes for something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

They sat like that for a long time. Not speaking, Sasuke not moving his hand under hers. The air around them seemed to be different. It wasn't as tense and awkward. There was not a need to fill it with unnecessary words. The was a light knock on the door. Sakura moved her hand away and Sasuke got up to answer.

In walked Hinata, she was wearing the same uniform that Kakashi had given his team. She had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Sakura, I didn't know you where here. How are you doing?" Her voice was quite, but also incredibly warm. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Hello Hinata, I am doing ok. How are you?" She smiled back at the girl.

"Just a little tired, I was training all morning. Thank you for asking." She then turned to Sasuke, "What did you need from me Sasuke. It's not like you, cousin, to call me over." She smiled and tilted her head. He gave her a small smile.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to do me a favor," He said in a tone so gentle it took Sakura by surprise.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." She smiled again. Sakura just sat and looked at her. She seemed so pleasant, almost too pleasant. Like she was on drugs or something.

"Could you take a look at Sakura's chakra network and see what can be done to repair it." He asked as he glanced at Sakura.

"Oh, yes of course I can, but I won't be able to fix it." She said and her smile left her face and her brows furrowed.

"Why? Sasuke said that you are a medic." Sakura asked pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yes,I am a medic, but I am a vampire medic. I can work on other races if the wound is of the flesh and if I don't use my chakra. You see the chakra of the races don't mix. It would do more harm then good." Sakura nodded, she suppose that made sense.

"Would you be able to tell me how to fix it?" Hinate thought for a second.

"It may be possible, but I am going to have to have a look first." Hinata walked over to Sakura. "I will need you to stand up" Sakura pushed her self out of the chair. Hinata gave her another smile. "If you could please try and stay still." Sakura nodded at her and looked over at Sasuke. His gaze was cool.

Hinata closed her eyes then slowly opened them. Sakura noticed that the veins around her eyes began to bulge and throb as she started to scan her body. Just as Sasuke had done, she started from Sakuras feet and began to scan up. She did stop her gaze at a few points and narrowed her eyes. Once she had reached Sakuras head the veins began to dissipate.

"That's interesting," Hinata rubbed her eyes a bit. Sakura kept her gaze trained on her. "Well there are forty one points of chakra constriction. I think you may be able to release them by forcing chakra through them and expanding the may take some time to have it flow as it is suppose to." She smiled at Sakura, then let it fall a bit. "What seems to be off is that they kind of looks like all those points had been severed at one point but all have seemed to healed." She furrowed her brow. "Like something exploded in you. Is this making any sense?"

"Phasing." She looked over at Sasuke. "I shattered my network when I phased, Like I said it should have killed me." Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata looked lost, but didn't ask.

"You also seem to have a healers chakra." Hinata said on her soft voice. Sakura felt her ears pull up.

"What?"

"It does really read like most medic chakra I have seen. You can test it." Hinata pulled out a kunia. Sakura's mouth began to dry as Hinata took the blade and pushed it on her arm. She concentrated on breathing. Hinata placed the blade back into her pouch. "Ok now see what I am going to do is push my chakra into my hand, and fingers. Now I am going to trace the cut with my chakra. Now I am going to will it to knit the skin back together." There was a green glow that came from her finger and closed the wound immediately. "Would you like to try?"

"On you?"

"No, you would have to try on yourself. I am afraid that our chakras will not agree." Sakura could feel the color drain from her face.

"You don't have to," Sasuke whispered.

"No it's fine, I can try. Hinata, may I borrow a kunia?" Hinata nodded and pulled out a blade and handed it to Sakura. She took in a deep breath and pulled the blade across the palm of her hand. She then pushed the charka into her finger. Her finger glowed a pulsing green. She smirked, then placed it over the cut. It was a strange sensation warm and soothing, but with the feeling of thread pulling under the skin. A large grin spread over her face. "Did you see that!" She looked at both Hinata and Sasuke. They both had smiled on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sat at the kitchen table in Sasukes house, watching the green pulsing glow coming off her finger. She could barely contain the smile that was on her face. Sasuke was making something for them to eat. Occassionally he would look back at her with a smirk.

After the trauma of the past few days, Sakura felt that there was nothing that she could do. She had decided to try her hardest and figure out how to phase, but if she was honest with herself, she thought that she would be searching for answers in the dark. Thought with the help of a soft spoken vampire with eerie pale eyes, she now saw a path.

"How long are you going to be doing that?" Sasuke asked as he placed a plate of food in front of her. Her smile only spread further.

"I don't think I can stop. It's amazing isn't it." She did stop though, and started to eat the chicken and rice that were in front of her. The food still hurt when she swallowed, but she pushed the pain aside. "I want to go train after Kakashi leaves." He sat down across from her, his brows raised.

"Don't you think you should give it some time?" He asked as he began to eat. Sakura chewed her food slowly and shook her head.

"No, if Hinata's right I want to clear the constrictions as soon as possible." She sat and pushed her food around with her fork. "I just think that the sooner I figure out how to phase the better. I feel like there is going to be a calm before the storm comes." Her eyes remained on her plate. Sasuke just looked at her and grimaced.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, but Sakura couldn't help from randomly smiling at herself. Sasuke would just glance at her, with a worried look then he would continue to eat slowly. Once they had finished he collected their plates and went to the sink and began to wash up. There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed.

"Not use to so many guests?" Sakura laughed.

"No," He said and walked to the door. Kakashi came walking in and gave her a smile.

"Sakura, how are you doing?" He kept the smile on his face, but his eye fell a little but as he looked at her.

"I am alive." He raised his eyebrow at her, then gave her a small nod. Kakashi took a seat at the table.

"The information that you gave us was given to the council, they of course took a while to decided on what actions that they wanted to take. Currently they are sending out teams to the surrounding territories that are not a part of the alliance, to see if there has been any activity that we should be aware of." Kakashi said and he ran his hands over the mask. Sakura and Sasuke stilled as they listened.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"There are no plans for our teams now. They just requested that we focus on our training and be prepared for anything that is to come." Sakura nodded. "I know it's not much, but we have to trust in the actions that the council takes." Kakashi almost spat the last part out. They all took a deep breath in. They sat there in silence, none of them knew what to say.

"What time do we start training tomorrow?" Sakura whispered. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Are you up to it?" He narrowed his eye at her.

"Nothing is going to come from me doing nothing. Plus, there are a few things I have to work on." She smirked and Kakashi cocked his head.

"Well first, I think I know how I can phase." His brow shot up at the statement. "And I guess I am a medic." She lifted her hand and showed the pulsing green glow. Before he could think Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand forward. She clenched her teeth at his touch.

"But you are a wolf," He murmured while he examined her hand. Sakura gave him a quizzical look.

"I am aware of that," She pulled her arm out of his grasps.

"Wolves don't have medics. There is no known case." His eye widened as he looked at her. "Well, it's not like they would need them. In most cases phasing would take care of wounds."

"What do you mean there is no known case." Sasuke questioned.

"Just what I said, I don't think I have ever heard of a wolf that could use chakra to heal." He let out a sigh, a thoughtful look on his face.

"There has to be some wolves that can heal, being a healer isn't rare. Every race has some within it." Sakura's brow pulled down, a soft frown showing on her face.

"I don't know," Kakashi looked her up and down. "Perhaps there have been, but the wolves never wrote anything about it or told anyone."

"Well you said that they were secretive." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Kakashi narrowed his eye at her, it felt as if he was searching her, for something. With a sigh he broke his gaze and looked away.

"Phasing? How do you plan on going about that?" Sakura explained to him what Hinata had saw in her chakra network, and how she said that she could open up the constrictions. Kakashi nodded his head.

"If you shattered your network when you were a child you shouldn't have survived." Kakashi pondered. Sakura pursed her lips.

"That's what I said. I don't really have an answer for that."

"Perhaps you had your healing abilities even at that age." Sakura shrugged again.

"Well we will never know for sure, I just want to focus on what I can do now. So what time are we training?" She tapped her finger on the table.

"I suppose we can use the wolves field at nine." Kakashi said, and leaned back in his chair. Sakura smirked at him. "I to get going, see ya guys tomorrow." Kakashi gave them a nod, and then made his way out. Sakura looked over at the clock, it was nearly seven thirty.

"Do you want to go to the training grounds?" She asked Sasuke as she started to stand. Sasuke gave a loud sigh.

"I don't think that you should train today." He ran a hand through his inky hair.

"Well I think I should." She gave him a cold smile. "I had my breakdown time, and not I need to train." She said as she pushed her shoulders back. "You don't have to come if you want."

"Fine, let me get changed." He scoffed, and headed up the stairs. She leaned against the counter and smirked.

They made their way through the village and into the surrounding forests. Sakura was eager to begin training, she felt as if she had no time to spare. They made a quick detour to her tent so that she could change into her uniform. She dressed quicky, taking a moment to breath, knowing the scars on her arms were once again on display. With one last breath she left her tent and was suddenly she was knocked over, on top of her were three warm, furry, heavy bodies. Their teeth chattered, yips and snorts filled the air.

"Ugh, get off of me." That is when she felt it. She felt the relief within the wolves when they saw her. She felt the concern and worry that filled them. She grabbed onto a neck and pulled the beast to her. "I am so sorry, I didn't know that you chose me." They finally got off her and snorted as she got up. She looked and saw that Sasuke was watching the scene with wide eyes. She smirked at him.

"Seems the pups were a bit excited." She laughed as she ran her hands over their flanks.

"Pups?" He said as he looked over the large wolves. She smiled at him then turned to the brothers.

"Ok my hansom boys, I am sorry that I left you. I didn't know, and I won't leave again without telling you. I have to go train for an hour or so." Three sets of golden eyes burrowed into her. They let out chuffs and snorts. "We are staying on pack grounds, just going to the training grounds. You ready?" She looked up at Sasuke and he gave a small bob of his head.

They started to head out of camp when Sakura looked behind her to see the three brothers following, Sasuke looked a bit taken back by being followed. Sakura just shook her head. She had a feeling that there was nothing she could say that would keep them in camp. They walked quietly to the training grounds. Once they arrived Sakura had the wolves stay in the tree line.

"Umm, I'll let you know what I am planning to do. I want to use chakra to enhance my blows. So I don't know if you want to spar?" She asked running her hand over her chin.

"Hand to hand then?" He asked.

"Hand to hand," She nodded. They parted and each took defensive stances. Sakura pushed charkra through to her fists. She could feel it pulse, she pushed as much as she could. Sasuke blinked his eyes began to glow red. Sakura pushed back the nausating feeling when her stomach dropped when saw the red. She crouched and readied herself. Then Sasuke was coming at her. She dodged and parried each blow he attempted to land. She attempted a blow, but he had pushed her fist away and it hit the ground with an explosion. Both eyes widened at the force of the punch.

The sparing went on for a few hours. Sakura was becoming increasingly frustrated that she was not able to land a blow on Sasuke, but he was breathless once they had decided to stop. They sat in the field each panting.

"I knew you were majorly holding back at me when we spared the first time," She said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I didn't activate my sharingan that time." He smirked at her. She snorted at him

"I should probably be heading back. I am sure that Kiba is waiting." She got up and stretched. "Thank you for coming out with me." She gave him a smirk.

"Hn," was all the reply she got. They walked back to her camp, flanked by the three large wolves. `She would look over at him and smirk. His face remained emotionless, but she could see his eyes soften when he would look over at her out of the corner of his eye. She was expecting him to leave her at the edge the camp, but he had walked her all the way to her tent.

"Hey I just wanted to say thank you again for the past couple of days." She said as she shoved her hands in her pockets

"It was nothing," Sasuke shrugged.

"It was something." Sakura softly frowned at him. "Sometimes people just need people to be there, not talking or consoling, just there so you know your not alone. You know." She then smiled at, hesitantly her hand went out and grabbed his, giving it a light squeeze. He gave her a small smile. "I should go find Kiba." She noticed his face tighten a little, she let out a sigh.

It didn't take long to find Kiba. He was over at the fire pits grabbing something to eat. Once he saw her his face dropped a little, then he pulled it into a smile.

"Hey Sakura," He said pulling her into him. "You look better, but your eyes are still kinda gross." He chuckles

"Way to make a girl feel special." She smiled at him. He returned the grin but it slowly began to fade.

"For real, are you ok?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arm. She looked at him and nodded, her eyes wide.

"I will be," He gave her a sad smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you going to need anything tonight? Do you want me to sleep in your tent?" His eyes searched hers.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "And I don't have another cot, I think we are a little too old to be sharing one." She smiled softly at him.

"It's ok, I can pull my mattress and put it on the ground." Sakura just wasn't in the mood to fight, and she knew he would insist. She nodded in agreement and Kiba ran off to his caravan. She followed him and offered to help. He just shooed her away carrying the bed by himself.

The remainder of the night was spent with the pack in front of the many campfires that glowed around the grounds. Sakura got some questions as to what she had been doing the night before, but for the most part people just let it go. They didn't even question the broken blood vessels in her eyes, just usually asked if she was ok an left it at that. It was a relief not to be around people that saw her breakdown and acted like she was broken.

Kiba and Sakura decided to turn in for the night. Kiba had fallen asleep right when he laid down, which was like his special talent. He could sleep anywhere any time. Sakura laid in bed listening to his soft snores. She also could hear Akamaru and the brothers rustling outside the tent. She got up and opened the door. She let all four in putting her finger up to her lips letting them know to settle quickly. She laid back down, surrounded by her boys and she smiled and willed herself to sleep.

She woke up screaming again. Kiba was holding onto her hand stroking her hair whispering that everything will be ok. She tried multiple times to go back to sleep, but it would always end in the same way: He screaming and Kiba attempting to calm her down.

The next morning she dragged herself to the training field flanked by the brother. The appearance of the three large grey wolves had startled Kakashi and Naruto, but they soon accepted their presents and began training. She would spar with Sasuke then Naruto. Kakashi had tried to give her some pointers on how to push her chakra through the constrictions, but he admitted that such exercises were something that only she could do. So once Naruto and Sasuke began to spar she found herself meditating on the side of the field focusing her chakra. They trained long and hard, only going home once the sun began to set.

This routine was followed every day for three weeks. Sakura not sleeping, or screaming at night, then training as hard as she could during the day. She was making some improvement with her chakra network but not nearly as much as she wished. The sparing was beginning to pay off though. She had no issues keeping up with her team mates. Naruto began saying that she had monster strength. She would normally just nod and smile, but it did bother her, since she had a bad habit of thinking of her self as one. The whole team began to work incredibly well together. They covered each others weaknesses, not the Naruto and Sasuke had many. They also got along surprisingly well. Just like with battling, they covered each others personality well.

"Sakura, you can't keep doing this. You are wearing yourself far too. You don't sleep, you train like a mad woman." Kiba shook his head, and he ran his hand over his face. "You are going to break." He met her eyes.

"I am not going to break, I am fine Kiba." She snapped at him, she did notice that he had dark circles under his eyes. "If you want to go back into your caravan that is fine." She crossed her arms. It was the middle of the night, and she had just awoken as usual screaming. She didn't want to keep Kiba up, but there was nothing that she could do about it. That is besided sending him away.

"There has to be some thing that you can do. I mean even if you can't get rest, you can't train like you are." His eyes were brimming with concern.

"What I am suppose to do then Kiba? Just sit here and not be prepared when something happens." She ran her hands roughly through her hair, then she sneered at him. "Plus if there was an issue with MY training don't you think that my instructor would tell me that there is an issue?" Kiba sighed at her.

"Come on, listen to yourself. Do you even know what you are preparing for?" She snorted at him. "Have you told Kakashi that you haven't been sleeping more then an hour or two a night?" She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Then how the hell is he going to know what is going on? Your not the only one not sleeping Sakura" She snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes.

"I apologize that you aren't sleeping, if it is affecting you so much, seriously go and move back into your caravan." Her face was tight her nostrils flaring.

"You know that is not what I meant." Kiba said with another sigh.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it ok? I'll be fine." His face dropped.

"Fine Sakura, but when, and I do mean when, you burn out, don't come running to me." He huffed then stomped out of the tent. Sakura sighed and sat down on her cot. She was exhausted, but she felt there was nothing left to do then power through it. One of the brothers lifted their head from the ground and let out a whine.

"Ohhh I don't need to hear it from you three either." She glared at the wolf. He looked at her and gave out a snort, she snorted right back.

She sat in her tent waiting for the morning to arrive. Once it was there, she got ready and she made her way through the forest to the training ground that her team had decided to make their field. Her arms and legs felt heavy and her head felt empty. She yawned as she walked into the open field. She looked around and it seemed that she was the first to arrive. That was typical though, it seemed Sakura or Sasuke were always the first there, then Naruto, then Kakashi. She took a few more steps in, then sat down. Two wolves sitting on her left and one on her right. She pulled some long grass and began to braid it. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"Hey Sasuke," She said with out even turning. She was growing accustom to her teams scents and chakra signatures.

"Hn" He said as he took a seat next to the wolf on her right. The beast chattered his teeth in acknowledgment. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Are you doing ok?" He asked as he began to look down the field.

"I am great," She lied. He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Naruto," She greeted him just as she had Sasuke.

"Hey, what's going on Sakura, Sasuke?" He asked as he jogged over. Then he sat in front of her "Holy shit Sakura, you look like shit."

"I am fine!" She found her hands curling into fists. She looked at Naruto his eyes were wide.

"Sorry Sakura, it just looks like you don't feel well." He gave her a toothy grin and scratched his neck.

"I am fine, just having a hard time sleeping." She sighed and uncoiled her fists. She heard Sasuke grunt next to her. "Anyways let's get to sparing, who wants to go." They rarely waited for Kakashi to start anymore. She saw Sasuke stand up and walk to the middle of the field.

"Guess I get to take a nap," Naruto said as he leaned back with hiw hands under his head.

"Or you could practice your marksmanship." Sakura snapped. She made her way to the center field, pushing her chakra in her arm an her legs. Sasuke looked at her and gave a small nod, letting his eyes bleed into the red of the sharigan. They both went into a defensive stance. A second later both of them were charging each other. Sasuke's movements were quick and precise. Sakura was able to block most of the blows that attempted to land. Though when she was throwing punches and kicks they were far off their mark and easy for Sasuke to dodge. He clicked his tongue at her in an annoyed manner. The noise made Sakura's blood boil. She came after him faster, putting more chakra behind her blows. He jumped back an raised an eyebrow. She clenched her jaw, pushing all the chakra she could into her foot. She kicked out her leg lifting it above her head and let it slam onto the ground. A huge crack started from the point of impact. Earth flew up as the crack quickly zig and zag to Sasuke, making in stumble. She scowled at him then fell to her knees panting.

Sasuke walked up to her and offered his hand. She batted it away.

"When is the last time that you slept?" He glared at her, letting his hand move back to his side.

"I don't know, before I became part of this fucking team." She grunted as she stood up. He just looked at her, searching her eyes. He blinked and deactivated his sharingan. He raised his eyebrow. "Kiba has been trying to help." She sighed out, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Hn," He nodded. "Perhaps you should work on your mediation." She glared at him again and walked away with a huff.

"That was quick," Naruto said as he sat up.

"Shut up Naruto!" She snapped and took a seat at the edge of the field. She flopped down and looked to see Naruto and Sasuke starting to spar. She scowled at them, then she felt the fur press pass her, a low whine coming out. She felt that the brothers were agitated and worried. She sighed.

"I am just tired." She pressed her hand into the on of their fur. "My fuse is just really short right now, I am sorry." She looked up to at her team mates spar. "I should probably apologize to those two later." Another whine passed one of the wolves mouths. "I know..."

She positioned herself and began meditating. That is how she spent the rest of the training day, flexing her chakra.

When Sakura got back to camp she grabbed whatever food that was already made and went into her tent with the brothers on her heels. Her stomach dropped when she saw that Kiba's mattress was removed. The guilt started in her stomach but then spread through her body. She sighed and changed into a tank top and pajama pants and threw herself on to her cot. She laid there for a few hours just staring at the ceiling of her tent. Listening to the breaths and whimpers coming from the wolves around her.

Saukra started to go into the stage between being sleep and wakefulness. She now fought sleep no matter what. Every night she had seen her pack destroyed, and she had been tortured. She fought the haze that was filling her mind. She thought that she heard something outside her tent, but she was in a state where she couldn't tell what was in her mind and what wasn't. She laid there and debated on whether she should get up and look, but then again the brother would surely have heard the noise, wouldn't they?

Then there was a rustle at the tent door, she put her arm up over her eyes and sighed. "Kiba?" She asked. There was no answer. "Kiba, if you are fucking with me I am going to neuter you." She heard a the flaps of her tents open, she sat up an peered into the darkness. Her heart began to pump faster. Why wasn't he answering? "Kiba" She whispered. She reached for the hurricane lamp next to her, and lit it. She grabbed her chest as she breath hitched in her throat.

"Sasuke, what the fuck?" She took a breath in, then she glared and the wolves laying on the ground. "And what the fuck brothers?" One wolf just lazily wagged his tail. She looked back at Sasuke. "Man that was such a creeper move!" He took a step forward into her tent.

"I thought that Kiba was in here, and I wasn't sure what was... going on." He said, he kept his gaze on the floor. "Where is Kiba? I thought you said he was helping you sleep?" She bit the inside of her cheek at the question.

"We, well uh, had a fight. I was not being very nice, and I kicked him out." A frown spread on her face. She looked up at him, and he was still staring at the ground. What the hell was wrong with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing." His gaze went from the floor in front of him to the three curled up wolves. She was getting irritated that he wasn't looking at her.

"What is the issue here? Why aren't you looking at me?" She ran her hand through her hair. Sasuke looked into her eyes, but then his eyes flicked quickly to her chest then back. Her hand lifted and then realized that she was only in a low cut tank top. She froze she was like a deer in the headlights. She closed her eyes and took a breath in. Keeping her eyes closed she asked, "So why are you here again?"

He kept his eyes on her face. "Sakura, I know that you haven't been sleeping and it is obvious. You can't go on like this, you are probably doing more damage then good at this point. You are starting to have issues with keeping up. How are we suppose to be a strong team when you can't sleep?. " She still sat there with her eyes shut.

"I can't sleep, I can't keep going through it. EVERY night, I see it all over again. What am I suppose to do?" she whispered and slowly opened her eyes.

"Let me help you then," Sasuke said as he walked forward and knelt in front of her. "Please, let me help you." She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. His eyes stayed focused on her eyes. She rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. "And you are starting to get extremely unpleasant to be around." He smirked at her. She scoffed at him.

"Fine, what do I have to lose?" She sighed and pulled her blanket up over her shoulders. "Same as last time?" He nodded at her. He looked down at the blanket covering her and let out a breath.

"Okay, ready?" She nodded at him through heavy lids.

She was in the white room again. Her stomach twisted a little remembering what had happened the last time she was in a space like this. She turned her head looking for Sasuke. She finally found him, his face was stoic as he looked at her. She then looked down and saw her smooth skin. She sighed at the sight.

"Do you have any place you want to see." He asked as he walked up to her. She stood too tired to make a decision.

"How about you choose this time." She yawned, this wasn't like the last time when she wasn't tired here, but then again it had only been a few days since she slept, now is has been just over a month. He stood pondering for a few moments. Then they were suddenly standing in the middle of a cherry field. Sakura took a breath in looking around at the clouds of pink that hung from the trees. She twirled around and took it all in.

"This isn't what I was expecting." She said almost in a whisper. Sasuke stood and watched her look around a smirk on his face.

"What where you expecting?" He asked walking even closer.

"I dunno, maybe a cave with some coffins," she smiled at him.

"Hn," He sat down on the fallen petals. Sakura sat next to him.

"This is really beautiful." She continued to look at the trees. "Is this a real place?" He gave her a nod.

"This is near a vacation home that we own. My mother use to bring Itachi and I there every year when the blossoms bloomed." She smiled at him as he stared ahead.

"You lost her didn't you?" The smile faded as she asked. He nodded.

"I am sorry," She picked up a petal and stroked it between her thumb and index finger. He gave another nod.

"It was during the attacks that happened after your pack was... She had been out hunting and she didn't hear the warning. She was ambushed right outside the compound. We killed who attacked her, but it was too late." He frowned as he looked down at the petal filled ground. "Kakashi lost his dad that day also." She took a deep breath and looked at the horizon. There was a long silence between them.

"Have you been back?" He shook his head.

"No, Itachi has a few times, I just don't think it would ever be the same, like the flowers wouldn't be as beautiful or the air as sweet." Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"Well thank you for showing this to me." She placed her hand over his. He looked over and gave her a smirk He spread his fingers so that hers intertwined with his. That sat in the cherry orchard for a while just taking the scenery in.

"Do you want to walk?" Sakura asked as she stood. Sasuke let out a grunt and stood up next to her. They began to walk in silence. As they had come to know each other the silence bothered Sakura less and less. She realized that Sasuke was a person of few words, but when he did speak them they held meaning and not just mindless chatter.

"I wish I could help you more," Sasuke sighed. Sakura frowned as she looked at him.

"I am ok," She sighed

"No you aren't." Sasuke shook his head. She grimaced at him. "Maybe you need to talk to some one?" She swallowed thickly.

"I.. I don't know... I.. " She could feel the waterline of her eyes begin to fill. "I just can't breakdown, I can't be weak." Sasuke turned to her.

"It's not weak, you are not weak. It's also not weak to admit when you need help." He said taking her hand in his. She flinched at the contact, but this time he didn't pull away. "Maybe talk with Ino." She shook her head.

"I have seen her a couple of times, I think that she may be having her own issues because of it." She began to chew on her cheek. They continued to walk, both thinking, but not knowing what to say.

"So all three of those wolves sleep in your tent every night." He stuck his hands in his pockets. She smirked.

"The brothers have taken over," She laughed. He looked over at her and smirked.

"I thought your tent was small before, but with those three it's tiny." He snorted at her.

"Well I am sorry that we all can't live in mansions like the Uchihas." She winked at him.

"I have a three bedroom house, and I assure you, it is not a mansion. You should see the house Itachi and my father live in." He smiled at her.

"I don't think I want to. It'll make me think my tent is not more then a hole in the ground." She laughed.

"It is isn't it." He actually grinned at her.

"Hey! That's my home you are talking about!" She gave him a small shove. He smiled.

"Oh I know," He pushed his shoulder into her. She smiled and her green eyes lit up, she turned to him to give him a shove, he grabbed her wrists before she could push him. He pushed her against a cherry tree. She kept a smile on her face but her stomach began to fall. He was smiling at her looking down. His body was pushed against her. She could feel his breath on her face.

Slowly the smile on his face began to fall. His eye's began to darken as he looked down at her lips. He raised his hand and ran his fingers over the back of her neck, down her shoulders and traced her arms. He licked his lips. Sakura's breath was coming in ragged and as her she looked at him with wide eyes. Slowly Sasuke bent his head down to her.

The moment she felt his lips brush against hers, she willed herself out of his illusion.

**Hello everyone! I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you again for the faves, follows and reviews! I appreciate them all, even the ones that don't like my story! It's cool I realize not everyone will like it, which is good, because how boring would the world be if everyone like the exact same things! Thank you for taking the time out to let me know what you think! **

**Well we now know who I ship lol. I do love them together, I can't help it! **

**This story is going much slower then I anticapated, but I think that if I were to speed it up there would be just too much too fast. So I am sorry if some people think that it is too slow. I also didn't want to spell out all the mythology of the world in the first few chapters. Now I think I am rambling.. I gotta get going. **

**Once again thanks a ton! hope you enjoy! Have a great weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura looked away from Sasuke immediately, she could feel the tears coming, but she was too exhausted to try and hold them back.

"That was just cruel," she whispered keeping her gaze on the side of the tent. The tears falling now.

"I don't understand." Sasuke blinked away his red eyes, his brow was furrowed. He reached out and took her chin, she tensed but he didn't let go. "I am sorry, I thought..." She finally looked at him. He searched her eyes.

"You pull me into this picture perfect place, then you make me perfect. You touch me there, and there is no way here, with me, how I am. It's just so cruel." She attempted to control her breath. She tried to get her thoughts in order, she knew she was doing a poor job.

"What are you talking about? Did you not want me to?" He shook his head lightly, cocking it to the side. His eyes were filled with emotion.

"You wouldn't want me how I am, not like this." She pulled the blanket off one shoulder to show the rough burn scar that ran from her clavicle down her shoulder into her arm. "This is not what you want to be touching." Her eyes narrowed at him. Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"I don't touch you because since you had your memories retrieved, you don't want any one to touch you. The only ones are Ino and Kiba that can get close. Just now, I took a chance. That had nothing to do with how you looked in there. I create the illusion, and I don't know what you look like under your clothes, so I just thought that I shouldn't take license and..." He let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair. She started to sob.

"You don't know, you don't know how monstrous that they made me." She pulled her knees into herself. Sasuke grimaced at her words.

"Sakura," He sighed. He then reached up and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He felt her tense, but she didn't try and back away. He pulled her towards him and placed his forehead on hers. "I have wanted to touch you for a long time. This skin," He started to run his fingers from her neck to her shoulder and down her arms, "proves you are strong, nothing more." He began to lightly trace his fingers up and down her upper arm. She took a shaky breath in and closed her eyes. The feeling of someone touching her in such an intimate way was sending shocks through her. He moved his hand up to the side of her cheek, he swallowed thickly as his thumb caressed her. She could feel his breath becoming quicker as it blanketed her face.

"Is this okay?" His voice was much deeper and rougher. She pulled in her bottom lip and ran her top teeth on it and nodded. Sasuke took an uneven breath at her nod. She felt his lips brush hers lightly. He moved his mouth on hers, letting his tongue roll over her bottom lip. She sighed as she opened to him. His tongue moved inside her, caressing her lips and her tongue. She moved her mouth against his, parting more. The gentleness of the kiss was surprising to her. He then started to pull away, taking her bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. She moaned at the feeling. He let go of her and pulled apart. Both of them sat panting at each other.

Sasuke smirked at her, then put his lips against her jaw, his tongue moving on her skin. Her hand running over the side of his neck then moved into his hair. He groaned at the sensation of her hand. He moved his mouth back to hers. She allowed him full access, caressed his tongue with hers. His hand moved from her face down her side. He could once again feel her tense, and knew it wasn't from pleasure. He stopped and let his hand rest on her hip an he pushed his weight against her. She leaned back letting more of him onto her cot.

He deepened the kiss, touching and caressing every part of her mouth that he could. Her grip of his hair tightened, the deeper he kissed. He pulled back running his tongue over her lip before taking the flesh of her neck into his mouth again. She arched back giving him more access to the sensitive skin of her neck. He moved his way lower to her clavicle, when she stiffened. She pushed him back softly and contorted out of his grip.

She shifted on her cot, making more room between them. Her breath shallow and quick. "I am sorry," she murmured to him. He just sat and looked at her. "It was getting to be too much." She pulled the blanket back over her shoulder. He just nodded at her. He sat down on her cot next to her, she smirked at him and shook her head.

"Gods, this was completely unexpected." She laughed. He furrowed his brown. "Ya know I thoroughly disliked you only a few months ago."

"Thoroughly disliked? So you hated me?" He ran his hand on his chin and let out a laugh.

"There are very few I hate, and you haven't even come close to that line." All humor left her and her gaze hardened and fell to the floor. She puffed her cheeks as she blew a breath out. She turned her head and cocked it. "So you have wanted to touch me for a long time?" She smiled and felt the warmth of blood rising in her cheeks. He looked over at her and gave a shy smile.

"Yes, for a long while." He reached out and ran his finger along her jawline. She closed her eyes and took a breath in at the touch.

"I am sorry, but why? When we were placed on a team together, you... well.. you were a asshole. I just don't get why you changed your mind." She furrowed her brow as she ran a hand through her pink locks.

"I thought you were annoying." He frowned a bit. " I remembered you from the Alliance meeting that we had with the wolves. You ran up to me and basically clung to me. I thought you were just an annoying little girl." he shrugged.

"You remember that?" He nodded at her. "Yeah that was when I decided that you were and asshole. A good looking one, but an asshole none the less." She rolled her eyes thinking about the memory. He gave out a low chuckle.

"When I saw that it was you that was going to be one my team, I didn't approve. I thought that you were the same kid that ran up to me and clung onto me." He shook his head. " Like I said I am a judgmental asshole that makes brash decisions." He gave her a sad smirk, she looked at him with wide eyes. " Anyways, when we were at the library, and I actually looked at your chakra, I was stunned." She grimaced and looked away from him. "Whatever you went through showed in you in your chakra network." He put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "I saw a warrior in front of me. Some one who was alive because of her strength and shear will to survive. That was when I knew I was wrong about you." His eyes flicked at hers.

"Hey now, I didn't cling onto you, I just said "Hi you're really cute." Then you clicked your tongue and told me off" She laughed. "There was definitely no clinging." She shook her head and smirked at him. He grunted at her.

"Do you still think that I am really cute." He was trying to keep the smile from forming on his face. Her face became a darker shade of pink as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I still think that you are attractive." She looked away smiling and biting her bottom lip. Sasuke grinned and pulled her chin back over to him. He put his lips over hers for a chaste kiss. He leaned back to see her smirking at him was heavy lids.

"I think you need to try and sleep." He saw her tense as he spoke. "I'll stay here tonight." She could feel her body becoming heavy, trying to pull her mind into the dream state with it. She yawned. She wanted to fight it, but knew that it was going to be a loosing battle. She gave him a small nod. He stood up from her cot letting her lie down. She positioned herself on her stomach, with her arm hanging off of the bed. She heard a quiet in take of breath, she knew Sasuke was looking at her back. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

Sasuke sat with his back leaning against the cot. He reached over and interlaced his fingers with her hand that was hanging down. She gave him a small squeeze before finally succumbing to sleep.

While she slept she had the same nightmare, everyone dying, being tortured, she was screaming to wake up but couldn't pull herself away. She was once again in the small box, it was getting so hot. She was panicking. She closed her eyes then opened them and she was surrounded by white. She was panting. Her body felt as if it was burning. She looked around. Then she heard the sound of feet padding towards her. She turned, and she was once again looking at a massive white wolf, it's green eyes soul searching. She slowly raised her hand and put it on the beasts muzzle. It let out a soft whine and pushed into her hand.

Sakura let her hand run into the wolves fur, her breathing coming in at a more normal rate. She gave a small smile as she looked up. The wolf looked down her gaze intense.

"How can I get to you?" Sakura questioned as she put her forehead on the wolves muzzle.

"You are close.." A soft voice whispered to her.

***  
Sakura shot up from her cot, her breath coming in pants, and her body slick with sweat. Sasuke jumped back and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and wild as she looked at him. Then slowly a feral grin began to cross her lips. Sasuke sat there starting at her confused at the state she was in.

"Holy shit," she whispered slowly. "Holy fucking shit." Her eyes lit up at her own words. She quickly stood up. Sasuke and the brothers giving her a quizzical look. Her eyes finally finding Sasuke, she grinned showing all of her teeth. "I saw my wolf, after my nightmare, she came out!." Sasuke just stared at her with an open mouth.

"I am sorry, I don't know what that means," He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and stood up.

"I think that I am going to be able to phase soon." She sat and pondered for a second. "At least that is what I am hoping it meant." Sasuke just stared at her with his brow furrowed. She went on to told him what she saw in her dream she was nearly jumping as she explained it. After she was done talking, she looked around her tent and realized that it was light out.

"I slept until dawn?" She asked as her expression went from joy to a bit of shock.

"Looks like it." Sasuke said as he looked around. She took another deep breath and smiled. Even thought she had the same nightmare, she had managed to stay asleep her body felt as if it had a huge weight taken off. Sasuke walked up to her smiling, he reached out and to touch her cheek, she flinched as she saw his hand coming.

"Sorry," She said with a grimace, but she did take his hand in hers and put it against her face. "it's going to take a while." She gave him a small lopsided smile. He reached up with his other hand and cupped her face.

"We can work on it." He smirked at her, then pushed his lips against hers. She let her hand fall from his down his arm. He moved his mouth against her, flicking his tongue demanding access to her. She let out a soft moan as she granted it to him. One of his hands dropped from her face, gliding down her side until it he reached the small off her back, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body.

Sakura let out a small grunt as her body pushed against his. She found her hand moving off of his arm, sliding over his side, before resting on the small of his back. He moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues began to dance together, pushing back and fourth between their mouths. Sasuke pulled back and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He then trailed his mouth over her jaw. She pushed her hips against his, his hand tightening on her back as she did.

He moved his mouth to her ear, taking the bottom of her lobe in and sucking it gently. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as she let out a gasp. Sasuke smiled at her response and nipped her ear gently. She arched her neck, her breathing growing into pants as her body began to grow warm with his touches. His mouth left her ear and covered her mouth again. As he probed past her lips, she ran her hand into his inky hair and pulled it gently. He let out a growl. He left her mouth and began to lick and suck on her neck. She tensed as me moved his mouth further down on her, but didn't pull away. She was beginning to feel a intoxicating heady feeling with each stroke of his tongue. His hand reached up to her shoulders and lightly let his finger tips to trace over the bumpy scars. He then hooked his index finger under the strap of her tank top and slowly pulled it off her shoulder.

While his hand worked on her shoulder his mouth continued it's assault on her neck. As he pulled the strap to the side, he began to kiss further down. His hand moving from the small of her back to resting on her hip. His other hand trailing down her back. He slowly began to kiss her shoulders. There was a hiss of pleasure and apprehension that left her lips. Never had anyone touched let alone kissed her scared skin. She could feel his lips lifting as she moaned again. His mouth crashed into hers again, this time with more force. His hand was now roaming over her her side, it came to the edge of her tank top and began to finger the bottom. Slowly he started to push his fingers under the cloth. Her hand jumped over his and pulled it away. They broke apart, foreheads touching panting.

"I am sorry," Sasuke said, his breath ragged. "I don't mean to push you." She looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"It's ok, just I need to go slow ya know?" her nose wrinkled at him. He gave a nod. "I do like this though," the corner of her lips pulled up as she looked at him. He returned the smile.

She then took a step back and looked at the clock on her desk. It read seven thirty. She ran her hand threw her hair.

"I have to start getting ready, do you need to go home and get your stuff?" She asked as she started to pull out her cloths. When she looked over at him he nodded at her. Once she stood up he walked to her, a smile taking over his face. Her cupped her face and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you at the fields." He gave her another smile, it sent chills down her back. He turned and left.

She walked to the training field earlier then she had to, but she just couldn't sit still. Not after all that had happened. Her mind was reeling. She had made out with Sasuke and saw her wolf. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had always thought that the vampire was attractive, and as she grew to know him she had developed some feelings, but she shoved them to the side. There was too much going on to try anything, and frankly she didn't want to deal with rejection. Also, she knew that it would cause some drama, since they were of two different races. So she kept it all locked away. Call her naive, but she didn't have the slightest that he was remotely interested.

She paced the field, kicking the tops off of the fluffy tops of dandelions. She couldn't stop herself from grinning. Her wolves paced with her, eying her as they did. Occasionally one would let out a yip.

"Hey Sakura," She nearly jumped out of her skin when Naruto spoke behind her. His eyes widened when he saw her react. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She had her hand over her heart. She chided herself for allowing him to walk up and not take notice.

"It's ok, just caught up in my own thoughts," she gave him a sheepish smile. He smiled back at him. She looked down and saw that he was carrying some type of container. "Whatcha got there?" She pointed to his hand.

"I know this is going to sound lame, but my Mom made cookies for us." His face started to redden. She grinned at him.

"That's awesome. So awesome." She laughed a bit. "Your Mom sounds sweet." He grinned back at her.  
"Yeah, she can be. But if you make her angry, not so much. You would think that she was the one that was living with this demon inside of her." He rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura took the container and scooped out a cookie. She took a bite and her eyes rolled with the pleasure that exploded on her tongue. The taste was amazing.

"Oh my god Naruto, these are so good." She said while taking another bite. She chewed and swallowed. "And you know, it's not just your Mom that's like that, I think it's most women." She gave him a wink.

"Great." He groaned and sat down. She took a seat next to him as she finished her cookie.

"You are early today." She said looking over at him.

"I was having a hard time sleeping and was a little restless." He shrugged. "I figured either you or Sasuke would be here, maybe could start early, get more sparing in."

"Weapons or hand to hand?" She asked, a large smile spread across his face.

"Well if you are going to use your monster strength, we can go weapon." He started to pull out his battle hammer off of his side. "Let's do this!" He jumped up and ran to the center of the field. Sakura finished her cookie, then stood up and pulled her Tekko's out of her bag, and placed them on. Naruto stood in the middle of the field watching her in a battle stance. She smirked at him and jumped back into the tree line.

"Oh, we are playing hide and seek are we?" He yelled to her. She just smiled as she made her way up the trees. Naruto went running to where she had entered the forest. Normally they just charged at each other when they sparred, but Sakura felt that they needed to change it up.

She jumped soundlessly from tree to tree. She had lost him fairly quick and she began to circle around him. She smirked as she looked down at him. Naruto was like a bull in a china shop. He wasn't taking note of how loud he was, he was just intent on finding her. She finally made her way behind him and began to pump chakra to her feet. The power surged stronger then it had ever before, her smirk turned into a toothy grin. Sleep had made an incredible difference. She positioned herself in a tree closest to him. He had his back turned looking around for any sign of her. That's when she dropped down pushing even more chakra to her feet and fists as she fell. She raised her fist back and prepared for impact.

The moment her fist and feet hit the ground, the earth errupted like never before. She sunk down into the soil, creating a massive crater. Canyons and cracks spread from her. The trees all around began to shake and fall. Naruto was thrown from the ground high into the air. He manage to twist his body as he flew, but he was not fast enough and hit a falling tree with a thud. Sakura stood and watched him hit the ground. He stood up slowly. She let out a sigh of relief, she had thought that she may had damaged him.

"Fuck balls Sakura, were did that come from?" He asked as he scanned the total devastation around him. She just smirked and held her hand up. Two fingers began to curl beckoning him to charge at her. Once the shock was over, Naruto grinned and started to charge. She just stood three in a battle stance, forcing her chakra to her fists. Naruto began to put his hammer behind him, readying his blow. She started to charge at him, as Naruto began to swing his deadly hammer at her, she pushed her fists together in front of her, creating a barrier with the blades of her tekko.

The force of the blow shook Sakura to her core and made her groan. She kicked him, but she had forgot to chakra infuse her foot, so it just landed on Naruto's side with a thud. He dropped his hammer and grabbed onto her foot, twisting it and causing her body to twist into the air.

When she hit the ground the air pushed out of her lungs. She looked over and Naruto was gathering his hammer and coming at her. He swung it up and was about to strike her while she was lying on the ground. She rolled quickly and it made impact with the earth. She kicked her legs out and swung them behind Naruto's legs causing him to fall next to her. She crawled quickly over to him and straddled him, her tekko against his throat. She raised her brow and him and smiled. He grinned back when she felt his palms hit her stomach and she was thrown off of him. She hit a tree with a thud, but quickly stood up.

"What was that?" She asked as she panted at him. He grinned and stood up.

"Been working on my wind element. Thought you had me there?" He laughed and started to charge. She skipped back and began to run back to the training field. Once she was in the clearing she turned to see Naruto close one her heels. She pushed chakra to her foot, she lifted it above her head and slammed it into the ground just as he was about to strike. The earth exploded around them. Naruto had tried to jump back, but he had landed on edge of a crack and fumbled a bit, Sakura reached back infused her fist and struck his side, throwing him a few feet. She ran to where he fell and prepared to strike him again, but as he rolled over he swung his hammer hitting her in her side and sent her flying. She twisted in mid air and and landed on her feet. Her heels dug into the ground and she slid back a few feet. He stood up panting and stared at her. Her shoulders were rising and falling dramatically as she breathed. She looked at him her eyes narrowing. He once again pulled back his hammer and started to charge at her. She stood there pushing as much chakra as she could possibly into her fist. Her skin began to feel like it was tight and swelling with the energy. She noticed that the flow was not pulsating at much as it use to.

She grinned as she charged him full force. She again hit the ground in front of him. The earth violently shook and shattered around them. She felt herself falling as the earth opened up around her. She landed on her stomach and her head bounced off of the ground. She pulled herself up and put her hand on her forehead, and felt blood coat it. She stood up and and looked up. She had created a hole in the ground that was at least ten foot deep.

"Naruto?!" She yelled. She heard a groan.

"Yeah." He yelled in a hoarse voice.

"You ok?" She yelled, wiping more blood from her head.

"I am fine, are you?" She let out a sigh of relief.

"I am ok. Just kinda stuck down here." She looked up and saw his head peek over the edge, a large grin on his dirty face.

"Hang on down there, I'll grab something to pull ya up." He laughed. "You may want to take care of that though while you wait." He said pointing to his forehead, then vanished. Sakura still stood looking up in awe of the damage she had done. She knew she could split the earth, but this was beyond her wildest dreams. Her hand went up to push her hair and a sharp pain drew her hand down again. She breathed in and focused her chakra back to her finger. Her fingers began to glow green as she began to trace it against her for head. It stung at first, but eventually she felt the cooling sensation of her flesh healing.

Just as she finished knitting her skin back together Naruto appeared with a large branch, he held it down to her and she took hold. He pulled her up with ease, once she saw the grass she grasped at it and pulled herself out the rest of the way. She turned sitting with her legs hanging over the side into the hole she created.

"That's a big hole," She murmured to herself. She heard Naruto laugh.

"Yeah it is. You should look at their faces!" He laughed louder. She looked up at him, and saw he was looking behind her. She followed his gaze to the tree line to see all of the teams standing there with their mouths open and eyes wide. She smirked at herself, and pulled herself up.

"Guess we should head over huh?" She asked as she tried to brush the dirt off of her pants. It was really quite useless, she was covered from head to toe. Naruto grinned and nodded. They slowly walked to the small crowd.

When they arrived everyone continued to stare at them with shock on their faces. Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading a book, he looked up and she could tell he was smirking through his mask.

"Quite a show you two put on there." He looked past them to the training field. "You have pretty much destroyed our field."

"Naa, not destroyed, Sakura was just making it more of a challenge to train on." Naruto winked at her and she smiled back at him.

"Ok, well is every one here?" Shishui walked forward and began to count heads.

"Sasuke isn..." Sakura spoke up, but then she saw him walking through the trees his face confused as he looked around.

"What happened?" He looked over at Sakura, his brow knitted.

"Your teammates were sparring," Ino laughed. He looked over at her, then back to Naruto and Sakura and gave a tense nod.

"Since we are all here," Itachi walked in front of the group. "We have decided that we need to integrate training with all the teams." Everyone stood still staring and the stoic figure.

"We are going to play capture the flag," Shishui grinned at them.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, Shishui smiled at him.

"How tiring," Shikamaru sighed.

"I believe this is an excellent way to train." A pale boy with dark hair smiled. Sia, Sakura thought. The rest just looked around at each other.

"What are the teams?" Choji asked.

"Cadets against leaders." Shishui grinned even larger.

"Nine against three?" Hinata's questioned in a soft voice.

"Numbers don't really play a factor here." Itachi said flatly. Sasuke just snorted.

"Well let's get to it, and find out if numbers don't really matter." Kiba barked out. Sakura sighed, she knew he hated to be underestimated.

"Here are the rules: one, we need to say within wolf territory, and two there are no other rules. Use whatever weapons and training that you think you need." Kakashi stepped forward. "Come after us with killing intent to get the flag, and we will also do the same. There will be fifteen minutes to meet and discuss strategy, after that, game on." He smiled as he scanned their faces. He held out a flag to the closest person who happened to be Ino. She took it and put it in her back pocket. He then made his way to stand next to Shishui. Itachi followed him and stood on the other side. Shishui smiled at them as he placed his hand on each shoulder.

"Time starts now, battle begins when you hear the air horn" Suddenly the three just disappeared. All of them stood there and stared at them empty space where they use to be. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"We should probably be setting up a strategy about now." He sighed.

"Did they just disappear?" Ino asked still staring at the vacant space.

"Yes, Shishui can teleport to long ranges." Sasuke said flatly. Ino's eyes met him with disbelief.

"Ok this is going to be such a drag, but let's get to it." Shikamaru yawned. "Sasuke, you have intel on Shishui and Itachi, correct?" Sasuke nodded.

"I have also known Kakashi for a long time." Shikamaru nodded.

"Now, are we aware of each others strengths at all? Have they told you anything about the other cadets?" They all looked around and shook their heads.

"Well Kiba does have a theory about our teams." Sakura said as she tried to brush more dirt off of her arms. She stopped for a second and looked down. No one could see her scars with the grime that was layered on her skin. She stopped immediately.

"Really?" Sia asked, his voice almost a pleasant monotone.

"Shut up Sia," Kiba growled at him. He then looked at Shikamauru. " I think we are split up into long, mid, and front lines. My team, I believe, is mid, Sakura's is front line, and yours are the distant fighters." He puffed his chest out slightly and lifted his chin. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Shikamaru just nodded at him.

"That is what I figured." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"So what does that help us with?" Naruto asked as he furrowed his brow.

"We have to figure out if they are having two guard the flag, or if they have just one." Choji spoke up as he opened a bag of chips. They all just stared at him for a second then shook their heads.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked looking bored.

"It depends on who they think will be guarding. If it is my team, then they will send two, but if they think that we are going to go for the flag, then they will send one. I think that no matter, Kakashi will be guarding the flag. They in a sense are set up like we are. Kakashi is front, Shishue is mid, and Itachi tends to stay in back." He looked over and saw Shikamaru crouch down and and make a circle with his fingers, thinking about what was being said. "Now when I say that those are the positions that they are normally comfortable with, that does not mean that they cannot perform where ever they are placed." Shikamaru nodded.

"I think, that they will think that we are naive, and it would not even be an option not to have our front line on the flag." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't see another way though." All of them nodded. "So we will have Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura guarding the flag, and the rest of us will go for theirs. Sasuke what can you tell us about Kakashi?"

"He is extremely effective hand to hand. He can be ruthless, and he has a sharingan." There was an intake of breath around him.

"Sharingan, how is that possible, only the Uchiha have those eyes." Sia almost sounded surprised.

"It's a long story, and not mine to tell, plus we don't have time to get into it. He has a Sharingan in the eye he keeps covered, that means he can see your chakra, copy your ninjutsu, and predict your movement. I think that the only way to take him down is to overwhelm him. If it is just one of us one on one with him, there is no way. All of you need to go after him at once." He ran his hands through his hair.

"He can copy all ninjutsu?" Sakura asked as she furrowed her brow, Sasuke shook his head.

"Almost all, thought if it is a ninjutsu that is inherited through blood line he cannot." Sakura nodded.

"So you need to use bloodline ninjutsu against him." Her eyes fell on Kiba and she smiled. "I probably don't have to ask this, but is Akamaru with you." He gave a quizzical nod. "Use him." She winked at him, a grin spread over his face.

Suddenly they were all jumping as a horn blew in a far off field. "That was no were near fifteen minutes." Hinata complained while she was looking at the ground. Sasuke looked over at her and just sighed.

"Do you think that they would really give us that type of advantage in training? I am surprised they let us go for this long." Sasuke grunted. "We have no time anyways, you all need to get going." He nodded his head in the direction that the horn blew. Ino handed the flag Sakura, and began to head towards the sound of the horn. The rest followed her lead and began in her direction.

"We need to get moving," Sakura said as she began to walk back into the woods.

"What? Are we hiding?" Naruto scouffed. Sasuke snorted at him.

"Hiding or not we are no match," Sasuke said flatly, and at that Naruto scoffed.

"I figured, but we shouldn't make it easy on them, and we just have to defend long enough for the others to get the flag." She said as she began to climb a tree. She looked down at Sasuke and smirked, she could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "I am going to hide the flag," She quickly made her way higher in tree, looking for some type of hole or nest.

"Are we suppose to do that?" Naruto asked as he began to climb the tree next to hers.

"No rules. We should put it here, then stay away from it. I have a feeling that they think that we will keep it on some one, more then likely Sasuke." She had found a birds nest. She wrapped the fabric around it and pushed the twigs and dried grass down, not disturbing the eggs as she did. Once she was satisfied with the coverage she began her decent.

"This way," Sasuke directed them away from the tree. "I think that I should take on Shishui and you two go after Itachi." He grunted at them.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he began to follow.

"Well we don't really stand a chance against them, but Shishui is stronger then Itachi, and I am more prepared to delay him then you two." Naruto just snorted.

"So you think you are stronger then us?" He hissed at Sasuke.

"Yes." Was the only response he gave. Sakura sighed at him, and tried to ignore the way it made her stomach twist. She really couldn't disagree with him. Sasuke had began combat training far before either of the had, so he was in fact more experienced then they were. It still hurt to be thought of as weaker though.

Sakura patted her leg and let out a small whistle summoning the brothers to her. They silently made their way through the trees to her. They jogged through the forest about four hundred feet away from where the flag was located. Sasuke pointed up to the trees, Naruto and Sakura nodded their head.

Before she took to the trees she turned to her wolves. Their gold eyes shone with excitement. "Listen," She whispered as she knelt down to eye level. "I want you three to fan out, go behind who ever is coming. Be quite about it also. Don't interfere unless it is needed, or if we freeze in one position for more then five breaths." She let her gaze fall on each one for a few seconds. "And I know that Kakashi said killing intent, but do not go for the throat ok?" the wolves let out chuffs and snorts. "I am serious, just take down, no killing." She didn't think that they would be be able to land a blow like that, but better safe then sorry. She also didn't want to take the chance that they would get themselves hurt in this game. She clicked her tongue and nodded her head in dismissal. The beasts quickly disappeared into the forest.

She made her way up a tree that was a few yards away from Naruto and Sasuke. Once she reached an acceptable perch she crouched down and scanned the forest floor.

They sat in their trees watching silently for nearly ten minutes before Sakura caught their scents. She leaned back and looked over at her team mates, they slowly turned their heads to her. She pointed to her noise and then pointed in the direction that they were coming in. The boys nodded as they adjusted themselves to look in the direction. Shishui was the first that came into sight. He moved slowly, and scanned the area. Sakura heard a sigh, and turned to look as Sasuke.

"He knows where we are," He mouthed to her. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. How? Sasuke just nodded and rolled his eyes. He then looked over at Naruto. He was pulling out a kuni with a paper bomb on it he just smiled as he looked as his team mates. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto let the blade fly.

It landed right were it was meant, but by the time it made contact with the ground Shishui was already a few feet away. He was extremely fast, Naruto ground his teeth.

Behind the explosion Itachi appeared out of no where. He looked at the forest floor then looked up into the trees. His eyebrow raised. Sakura looked down at them and began to pump her chakra into feet and fist. both Itachi and Shishui were within twenty feet of her. She turned to look at her team mates "Go?" She silently asked. Sasuke nodded. She jumped off of her perch pushing chakra down into her feet. When she met the earth it once again erupted. Itachi and Shishui skipped back trying to avoid the cracks that ran towards them. Sasuke and Naruto jumped down from the falling trees that they where perched in.

Once the earth settled they stood staring at each other. Itachi with no emotion, Shishui with a smirk. Neither side moved.

Sasuke was the first to begin he threw out several shurikens, Itachi and Shishui easily avoided. Naruto began to charge forward, his battle hammer held high behind his head. Itatchi pulled out his Katana, as did Sasuke and they charged. Sakura stood back. She could not make the earth crumble when her team mates were engaged, and they each went after the wrong targets! she thought to herself. She sighed and watched as Sasuke clashed with Itachi. She then turned and started to go after Shishui and Naruto.

He was fast, so fast. Sakura and Naruto had not been able to land a single blow on him. He was able to hit them a few times, when he wasn't dodging and blocking them. Sakura looked over, and it seemed that Sasuke was having a difficult time with Itachi also. Sasuke was right, there was no way that they were going to win. She turned her attention back to the flickering Shihui. He was barely breaking a sweat. she tried to land a punch, but he had grabbed her wrist and and threw her like a rag doll. She stood up and pumped as much chakra into her limbs as fast as she could. Her skin once again felt tight and swollen with chakra. She dashed away from Naruto and stopped once she was almost directly in between the two fights. She jumped up and let her fist slam down.

Sakura blinked and was disoriented. She could hear growling, snapping, and grunts of pain. Sakura looked around, she was standing next to Sasuke and Naruto. Then she looked up and saw her wolves on top of Shishui and Itachi. Both of the men had shock written on their face. It was all an illusion, she thought to herself. She looked back over at Sasuke he just smirked, as he drew out his katana.

"Go for the right target!" She yelled as she adjusted her tekkos. The two boys nodded as they ran forward. Sakura let out a whistle once her and Naruto were on top of Itachi. The wolves pulled back and flanked her from behind.

Naruto was actually able to land a hit on Itatchi before he was able to compose himself. He flew to the ground, and quickly pulled himself up. He wiped the corner of his mouth, Sakura squinted at him, was that blood on his lip? Before she could figure it out he jumped up and blew out a giant fire ball. Sakura flipped back out of the way of the flames. She quickly motioned for her wolves to circle around Itachi. She began to pump chakra in her hands and started to rush him. He pulled his katana out and charged her, while skipping from a blow Naruto attempted to land. Once he was on her he began to swing is blade. She caught it in her both her tekkos, using the chakra that she gathered she twisted her arms and the blade flew out of Itachis hands. She pumped chakra into her foot and kicked at Itachi just grazing him. He rolled out of the way as Naruto swung his hammer.

Itachi jumped back from them, and a small smile pulled at his lips. "That was unexpected." There was the slightest note of amusement in his voice. Sakura and Naruto stood looking at him, their shoulders rising and falling with each breath. She looked past Itachi to see six golden eyes staring at her waiting her command.

"Surprise," Naruto whispered at her. She looked over at him his teeth were clenched. "We have to surprise them, that is the only upper hand we have. They are expecting us to act one way, I assume that they thought that we would attack just like in the illusion." Sakura nodded at him. She looked over at Sasuke and he was battling Shishui, but he seemed to be having a difficult time. She furrowed her brow as she let out a low whistle and directed her wolves to Sasuke's fight.

"That was probably not a wise choice." Her attention snapped back to Itachi, her brows knitted as she her mind raced to figure out what he meant.

"Naruto, we have to hit at the same time." She huffed. She was met with silence. She looked over at her team mate, and he just stood his hand barely gripping on his hammer, his eyes unfocused. "Ahh shit." He was caught up in Itachi's illusion. She started to go towards Naruto, but Itachi suddenly appeared before her. Her breath hitched and he struck her in the chest, causing her to fall. Her rage began to bubble. She could feel her nails extend, her teeth elongate. All thoughts of this being a game disappeared. She pushed all the chakura that she had into her fists, she stood and began to charge Itachi. Just as she was about to come up on him, she slammed her fist into the ground, with her other hand she grabbed onto his ankle. Together they fell into the earth for what seemed like minutes. Both hit the earth with thuds. The earth continued to shake around them as she quickly crawled onto his body and straddled him, her tekkos at his throat. Itachi let out a cough and blood came out past his lips. She lower her fists and stared at him.

He began to buck his hips side to side, knocking her off balance, then took her by her arms and threw her into the wall of the pit. All air escaped her with the force of the impact. She tried to get up, but she felt his foot press down on her shoulder.

"You let your guard down Sakura," He drawled out. She tried to take in a breath but couldn't seem to pull in air. "Just hand over the flag." She let out a laugh. She could tell he was taken back by her reaction, the pressure on her back began to subside.

"I can't believe I just heard Itachi say, "Hand over the flag." She laughed more and turned her head to look up at him. Then suddenly out of no where she saw a blonde streak clash into Itachi and all pressure was off of her.

She looked over to see Naruto standing in front of her, thought something seemed off. That's when he turned his head and looked at her. His normally radiant blue eyes had turned red with slits for pupils, and his eye teeth were elongated. He looked wild and rage filled.

Itachi merely stood up and looked at both of them, after a moment he came at them. They parried blow after blow, they moved around each other so quickly in the small space that Sakura was having a hard time keeping track of who it was she was hitting. On more then one occasion Naruto came close to hitting her.

The ferocity of the battle in the pit went on for what Sakura thought was forever. She was growing tired and her movements slowed. She went to kick Itachi, when he grabbed her foot and slammed her again into the ground. She struggled to get up, but then her attention was drawn up. There the heads of Sasuke and Shisui were staring down at them.

"Game?" She yelled. Almost as if she hit pause Itachi and Naruto stopped and looked up.

"Yeah for a few minutes now." Shishui yelled down and tossed the flag. "We were just enjoying the show." He smirked at them.

**A.N. **

**Thank you all again for the reviews, follows and faves! It totally means a ton! I am sorry that this came out way later then I intended, but I got some painting commissions that I had to finish up. One of which I think you all might dig, a Walking Dead, Naruto mash up. If you want I can post a link when I put it on my DA account. **

**Thank you once again! Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke and Shishui helped pull the three from the pit that Sakura created. Once they reached the ground her and Naruto just lay on the grass looking up at the sky. She looked over at him with a small smirk.

"That early morning sparing probably didn't help us out." She let out a small laugh.

"Probably not." He chuckled and ran his hand over his face. Sasuke stood in front of them and offered his hands to help them up. They both accepted and and stood up. Shishui stood smiling at them.

"That honestly lasted far longer then I expected." His eyebrow raised as he looked at the trio.

"So you gave up the flag Teme?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"No you idiot. I didn't even see where Sakura put it." He glared right back.

"It was luck," Shishui said. "I had to take to the trees to get the wolves off of me, and I just happened upon it." Her wolves, Sakura began to scan the area, she found the three grey masses laying down in the field. She narrowed her eyes at them. "They are fine, just resting. Sasuke told them the game was over. Which I am surprised your summons would listen to him." Shishui scratched his head.

"Oh, they aren't summons. I was chosen." Sakura replied. Both Shishui and Itachi's brows shot up.

"You were chosen by three?" Itachi asked, she nodded at him. "You are just full of surprised Haruno." He stood there relaxed with a small smile on his face.

"You took it easy on us." Sasuke grunted. Shishui and Itachi looked at him.

"We had agreed to only use the sharingan twice during the battle. We do not believe that any of you are prepared to battle against our full potential yet. The hand to hand combat though, I was pushed harder then expected." Itachi said as he straightened his gear on him. Sasuke raised his eye brow and looked over at Sakura and Naruto.

"I agree with Itachi." Shishui said and patted Sasuke on his back. "Well done, it will be interesting to see how you progress. Also since Kakashi didn't turn up to assist, it seems the other teams must have fought well."

"That they did," Kakashi walked into view from the forest. "I was pleasant surprised. I didn't even have a chance to read my book." Behind him the rest of the teams emerged. They were filthy and looked exhausted, but had smiled on their faces.

"You mean that porno you are always reading?" Naruto sighed.

"Not porno, it's art." Kakashi grumbled.

"We lasted much longer then I had ever expected." Sia smiled and his eyes squinted. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"I honestly thought that you would no be able to defend for so long," Shikamaru drawled. Sakura smirked at him. Yes, they had lost, but they fought hard and the fact that their instructors were surprised at the prowess made everyone feel as if it were a victory in it's self. She wonders how long it would have been if Shishui hadn't found their flag.

"Well we are done for today. We plan on incorporating a full team every week in an exercise from now on, so be prepared for it." He winked at the cadets. They nodded at him. "Team Kakashi, we will not be meeting tomorrow, so we will met in two days the usual place and time." He said as he looked over at his cadets and gave a smile. They nodded at him. The cadets began to leave with their dismissal.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, everyone turned to look at him. "I am starving, I think we should all go out!" He smiled. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, nodding accepting his proposal. "Awesome! There is this fantastic Ramen place near the shaman common grounds, Ichiraku. It's a bar also, You guys know it." Most of them nodded at him. "Alright see ya all there in an hour!." He began to march off.

Sakura started to walk to her camp when Sasuke was besides her. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"You did well today." He murmured at her with a smirk. She smiled back at him. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I was planning on going hunting with the brothers." She shrugged.

"What?! You are not coming out with us?" Naruto asked as he ran up next to them. "Aww come on, you said you would come out Sakura." Naruto whined at her.

"When did I say that?"

"The last time I asked you to come out for ramen. Sasuke came with but you didn't. I believe that I said "Next time" and you said "For sure." So this is next time, and this is the for sure." He grinned at her. "I am sure the brothers will understand, isn't that right guys?" He turned and looked at the wolves that were lazily following them. There where a few chuffs and one let out a long yawn. "I think they are ok with it." Sakura let out a small laugh.

"Fine, I'll go. I would hate to go back on my word." She smiled at Naruto. Then she looked over at Sasuke. "You coming?" He eyed her and let out a sigh.

"I guess." He huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto walked most of the way to the wolves camp with them. He kept going on about what kinda ramen that Sakura should try and what drinks they had. Sakura would just nod, adding the occasional hum in response to him.

Once the bubbly blonde had departed Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and began to kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate, and once they broke apart they were both left panting. She could feel her cheeks blushing as she looked up at him.

"I was really hoping you would come over," He said as he began to kiss behind her ear, and down her neck. Her breath became ragged.

"Perhaps after." She moaned out. His lips then claimed hers again, this time with more force. Her legs began to feel hallow and she gripped on him to keep herself up right. He ended the kiss with a bite on her lip that made her take a sharp intake of air.

"Is this what is going to happen every time we are alone?" She smiled at him and attempted to gain control of herself. Sasuke knitted his brows at her.

"Am I being too pushy?" He cupped her face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. Sakura gave a shy smile.

"No, just never really been in a relationship before." She bit the bottom of her lip. He looked at her quizzically.

"Never?" She shook her head at him. "So was I your first kiss?" She laughed at him.

"I have never been in a relationship, but I have kissed others." He raised his brows at her. "I should go get ready. It's going to take a while to get all of this off." She said as she attempted to brush off her skin.

"You could come over and use my shower," Sasuke gave her a lopsided grin.

"I think I am fine with mine. Plus it's closer then your house. You want a shower at camp?" She smirked at him as he shook his head. She gave him a peck on his lips, then ran off waving a hand behind her. "I'll see ya later."

She jogged back to her camp, the wolves trailing closely behind her. She went into her tent and grabbed a black tank top, green cargo pants, a zip up hooded sweater and clean undergarments. She then started for the shower stalls. Occasionally a pack mate would stop to look at her unusual state. She would just mumble something about training and continue on her way.

She showered as quickly as she was able, but it did indeed take a while to clear her skin and hair of all the dirt it accumulated. She sighed as she thought of how long it was going to take to wash her uniform clean. She made a mental note to ask Kakashi if she could by another one. She turned off the shower nozzel once she was clean, her teeth were chattering and her hands shook from the coolness of the water. She quickly dried herself and got dressed, thankful that her body began warming again.

She walked to her tent and deposited her soiled cloths then walked over to Kiba's caravan. Just as she was about to knock Kiba swung the door open and jumped as he saw Sakura.

"You scared the shit out of me Sakura!" He said as he ran a hand threw his wild hair.

"Sorry," She murmured. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Hey Kiba, I just wanted to say I was sorry about last night." She broke eye contact and began to look down at the stair she was standing on. He let out a sigh.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it" She looked up at him with and gave him a nod. "Are you going to get ramen?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yep," she nodded at him.

"Well, lets get going then." He smiled at her. They walked together sided by side in silence for a while.

"You look like you got some rest." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She nodded at him. "I thought that I saw that vamp go into your tent last night." Her lip pursed at him.

"Sasuke, yeah, he came over last night." He gave her a tense nod.

"And I thought I saw him leave in the morning." His turned and narrowed his gaze at her.

"He did leave this morning." She said as she began to fidget with the cuffs of her hoodie. What was he scouting her tent?

"So what, are you two, like together?" He looked away from her and stared forward. She bit her lip and thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess we are." They walked again in silence for a while.

"You know that the council and the elders will flip shit if they ever find out." He said without looking at her.

"Do you think I care?" She asked pushing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. He just sighed at her. "Kiba, no matter what they are not going to be happy with who ever is in a relationship with me. I mean I can't date in our pack, because I am not a pack member and don't have a rank. I am a lone wolf, even if I am living with you guys. There is not another pack for a few hundred miles, to which I do not have any connections personal or political, so they would not accept me. Plus they don't believe in dating outside your race. What am I suppose to take a vow of celibacy?"

"I don't know, I mean you could get together with a pack member, they would get over it." He shrugged as he looked at her, his eyes softened.

"Kiba, you know you would loose your position as the next alpha." She whispered. He clenched his teeth.

"It's not even guaranteed. Some one could challenge, and I would loose it." He said softly and looked down at the ground. She scoffed at him.

"You know no one will challenge you. Your lineage has held on to alpha for generations. You are meant to be with a beta, and I am worse then an omega." Kiba let his shoulders drop, he knew that she was right. "We talked about this, it's not worth it for you Kiba." They were quickly approaching the Restaurant. He stopped in front of her. He gazed at her with sad eyes.

"That's what you decided, not me. You wouldn't even hear me out" He said as he grabbed her hand. She just let a sigh out and bit the inside of her cheek. Kiba and her had feelings for each other, there was no denying it, though she refused to take it any further. She didn't want to have him give up everything for her.

"Kiba," she closed her eyes and slowly began to shake her head.

"We wouldn't have to tell." He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She reached up and pushed his hand away. She could feel the tears begin to form. She blinked them away.

"I can't, I won't." She shook her head. "Plus now I am seeing Sasuke." He dropped his hand. He furrowed his brow at her.

"So you would be able a risk it for him not me?" His nose began to flare as he looked at her. "How could a vamp even understand a wolf?" She threw her head back and ran her hand through her hair.

"Kiba come on. Can we drop this?" She let out an exhausted sigh. Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His mouth frowning.

"Fine, whatever Sakura. I mean let's just do what you want, since it doesn't matter what anyone else wants." With that he turned and walked into the restaurant. She sighed and leaned against building.

"How long have you been there?" She looked behind her to see Sasuke walking slowly up to her. He was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. He was looking at her with an expressionless face.

"Long enough," He said in a monotone voice.

"Sasuke," She breathed out. He just grabbed her hand.

"We should go in, Naruto is waiting." He said as he lead her into the restaurant.

Sakura was surprised that all the member of the teams had already made it before them. Sasuke let go of her hand as they made their way to the back where the rest of the team members where sitting along a bar.

"That is your going out outfit?" Ino stood up and plucked at her sweatshirt. Sakura just grimaced she could feel her cheeks growing hot.

"Ino, I live in the forest and in a tent. I don't think that my main priority is fashion," She said as she looked at the blond sprite, who was wearing a skin tight purple dress with cream heels.

"Girl, we got to take you shopping one day." She smiled and took a long draw of the dark amber drink she held. She lifted it up to Sakura and pointed. "Do you want one?"

"What is it?" She cocked her head slightly.

"A long island ice tea," She winked at her.

"Um Sure." Sakura took a seat next to her. She felt Sasuke leaning into her

"You do know that isn't really tea, and that it is alcohol right?" Sakura looked over at him and shook her head.

"Nope, well I guess I am drinking tonight." She let out a small laugh. Sasuke raised his brow.

"Sakura, Teme! Glad you guys came! Have you ordered yet? I suggest the beef with crispy vegetables, and the chicken and the shrimp." He said as he poked his head between them. Ino turned and put a glass in front of Sakura. "What are you drinking?"

"An island ice tea?" She looked at the drink. She then took a small sip and it made her head shake and her face contort. Naruto laughed at the expression on her face.

"You are definitely going to want to eat if you are drinking that stuff!" Naruto laughed at her. "You want me to put in your order with mine?" She nodded as she took another sip. Her head shook again as she drank the burning liquid.

"Yeah, surprise me."

"What about you Teme? Ya want some ramen, or a drink?" Naruto slapped him on his shoulder. Sasuke looked over at him with a bored look.

"What ever you get for Sakura, and I don't think I am going to drink tonight." He said as he watched Sakura take another sip of her drink. Naruto nodded and made his way back to his seat to place his order. Sakura's gaze followed him, then saw that Kiba was sitting next to him, glaring over at her. She then looked over at Sasuke, he was sitting next to her at the bar, staring forward with blank eyes drumming his finger on the counter. She let out a sigh.

"Screw it," She said as she drained her drink quickly. Ino looked over at her with shock, but then a wide smile spread on her face.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! We'll take another!" Ino shouted at the server. Sakura smiled at her. She was not going to pay attention to the two brooding males. She had never been out with a large group like this before, unless it was a hunting party, and she was going to have a good time. The server placed another drink in front of her and she took another large gulp. She shook her head and smiled at Ino.

"I wasn't aware that we were having a drinking contest," Shikamaru lazily leaned against the bar by Ino.

"No contest, just having a good time," Ino winked at him. He nodded and ordered himself.

"You are not of age," Sasuke leaned in and whispered into Sakura's ear. She raised her brow at him and took another drink.

"Nope I am not, but I am getting served." She whispered back. He just sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Don't be a party pooper vamp." Ino said as she raised her glass.

"We probably shouldn't be talking so loud about that type of stuff here. I don't believe that supes are the only clientele." Hinata said softly. Ino just covered her mouth and giggled. She was clearly a few drinks in on Sakura.

Sakura put her drink down when a large bowl of ramen was placed infront of her. She sat and stared at it, then at the chopsticks on the side. Her stomach began to twist at the sight of the food.

"Ya just going to stare at that or you planning on eating it?" Choji yelled to her from down the bar. She looked over and tried to focus on him, but the alcohol was beginning to take it's grip on her. She gave him a crooked smile then picked up her chopsticks and slopply began eating.

"Naruto!" She leaned into the bar so she could see him. "This is really good!" She said giving him a thumbs up. He smiled a broad smile and returned the thumbs up. She ate the rest of her bowl quickly and drained the rest of her drink. She looked over at Sasuke who was still eating his ramen. She leaned into him. "It's good isn't it?" She gave him a lopsided smile. He just raised his eyebrow and gave a grunt. She wrinkled her nose at him then looked over at Ino. "Time for another drink Ino pig!" She raised her glass, and Ino smiled and ordered another.

They continued to eat and drink until the crowd had thinned out so much that they were the only ones left. Naruto had let them in that the shop was owned and operated by shamans, so they all began to freely talk about their training session.

"I couldn't believe it, out of no where comes this wolf with two heads!" Choji laughed as he took a drink.

"I don't think Kakashi was expecting that either." Shikamaru said as he leaned his head on his hand.

"Waaaaiiiit one second here." Sakura looked over at Kiba. "You actually are able to phase with Akumaru?" Kiba looked over at her with an emotionless face an gave her a quick nod. "Well fuck me running. You can phase with your wolf and I can't even get into phase two." She puffed her cheeks out and let a sigh out.

"Don'tyouworry, Sa-Ku-Ra, you'llgetit." Naruto slurred at her and gave her a thumb up. She winked at him and gave a tongue click.

"It was impressive." Sai said smiling. Sakura looked over at him, her brows knitting, she closed one eye to try to help focus, but it didn't help too much. She then pointed at him.

"Why do you not have a clan name?" She asked still pointing. He turned his head, the smile falling.

"Well, Ugly, if you must know I don't have a clan. I have been fostered by several clans, and I don't belong to any." He said and tried to put a smile on his face. Sakura could see the hurt that was under it. WAIT! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? She thought as she stood up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She swayed a little as she took a step in his direction. "Ohh you want to see ugly? I can give you fucking ugly!" She started to pull back her fist. Then she suddenly felt herself being pulled back.

"It's not worth it Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She tried to pry his hand off of her.

"That was totally an asshole move!" Ino said as she pushed her finger into Sia's shoulder. He looked over at her confused.

"I have read that to bond with people an exemplary way is to create nick names. I don't see what I did wrong." He cocked his head as he looked at a raging Sakura. She looked at him and had to replay what he said a few times, making sure she understood what he just said.

"Are you serious?" Her arms began to uncoil.

'Ohh he is, he is addicted to his self help books." Ino sighed. Sakura looked back at Sia, then sat down. She picked up her glass and held it up to him.

"To the outcasts," Sia gave a sad smile and lifted his glass to her, then drained his drink.

"I hate to break up the fun kiddo's, but it's is almost an hour past closing time." The server said. They all sighed and finished their drinks. They paid their tabs and started to leave the shop.

Outside Naruto stood and started to hug anyone that was close enough. "Youguysareallawsome! Imeanmyteamis..theBEST..butyouareallcool!" He said as he grabbed onto an uncomfortable Shikamaru and Hinata.

"They are and so pretty," Sakura said as she hugged Ino and stroked her hair.

"AWW you too forehead!" Ino mimicked her actions. She then looked over and saw Naruto standing next to Hinata.

"And you two would have the worlds cutest babies!" She said as she released Ino and stumbled a bit. Naruto gave a glassy eyed smile and Hinata turned four shades of red. "You should totally be together." She gave an over exaggerated wink.

"Well most of us need to be off, not all of us have the day off training." Shikamaru said as he yawned. The rest let out sighs, but agreed. They said their good byes and started to their homes.

Sakura began to fumble towards her pack grounds when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She squinted as she looked up at him.

"You are wasted," Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Soo now you speak," She looked up at him with glassy eyes. He just sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I kinda walked in on a loaded conversation." He said as he began to lead her down the street.

"One that I would have explained, but you didn't let me." She attempted to glare at him and pushed a finger into his shoulder. He just shrugged his shoulder. She shook her head at him, then noticed that they were no longer going in the direction of her camp.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house, to go to bed."

"Ohh no I don't want to sleep, I am not tired yet." She stumbled away from him. "You know what I want to do?" Her lips crawled into a lazy smile. "Let's go swimming. I haven't been swimming in years, well if you don't count when I swam and found that massacre, but I don't." Sasuke grimaced at her words.

"It's too cold to swim, it's just spring." He said as he put his arm around her waist again.

"Pfft... whimp... And I know a hot springs. It's actually in the forest by the vamp camp." She laughed at the use of vamp camp. He ran his hand over his face, letting the palms of his hands rub his eyes. "We, well atleast I am going swimming. You don't have to come if you don't want to." She gave him a toothy smile and began to walk off. He sighed and followed her.

They walked, well Sakura stumbled, out into the woods. Sasuke remained quite while Sakura was constantly rambling about something. She had turned out to be a pretty happy drunk, which was lucky considering how much damage she could inflict on the place if she got angry.

She led them up a large hill and near the base of it was a large steaming pool. "There it is, do you see it?" She pulled Sasuke tightly to her and pointed. He was actually shocked that it was there. He thought that he knew all the land around here, and had never seen this.

"I am surprised that you have never been here, it is basically in your back yard. Well it was in my back yard at one point, before the pack moved." She smiled at him. She took his hand in hers and jogged in a zig zag pattern to the pools of water. Once there she pulled her shoes and socks off and dipped her toes in. She let out a moan at the warm water.

"Are you going in with all your clothes?" Sasuke knitted his brows at her. She just turned and gave him a blank look.

"Well, do you think that is a good idea?" She asked sarcasm dripping from her words. He just shook his head. She started to unzip her hoodie, Sasuke looked away. She quickly undressed herself down to her black boy shorts and her bra. She narrowed her gaze at Sasuke. He was looking away from her. She looked down at her body, she knew she shouldn't want to reveal herself in front of him, but right she couldn't bring herself to care.

"You know that the monster never really had a name in Frankenstein? People usually call it Frankenstein, but that was the doctors name. He was just the a nameless creation."She said as she ruffled her hair. Sasuke looked over at her but keeping his eyes only on her face. She swayed a bit as she looked at him. "Well I am Frankensteins monster." She swept her hands down her side drawing his attention to the exposed skin. She tried to smile, but it just came out as a pained look.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he followed her hand and looked down her body. She was illuminated by the full moon and the light reflecting off of the water. She was extremely toned, but he was aware of that. He knew that she had scars, and had seen the ones on her arms. That did not prepare him for what he saw. There was barely a four inch area that the skin that wasn't mutilated on her. From long lines, that he figured were inflicted by a blade, to the ravage burn marks, that ran up her leg, her mid section, and stopping at her shoulder. He swallowed thickly before meeting her gaze again.

She squinted at his face trying to read his reaction, but he just looked at her with no emotion. She shook her head then turned to walk to get into the spring. She heard his breath hitch. He was probably not expecting that her back was just as bad off as her front. She kept moving and began to lower herself down into the spring. She let out a satisfied hiss as the warm water stung her skin, but she soon became accustom to it. She submerged herself fully letting the warm water cocoon her. She broke the surface with a sigh, then looked to see Sasuke was still standing in the same place as when she went into the pool.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" She said as she waded into the deeper end. She then brought her legs up and began to float in the pool. She closed her eyes at the sensation of being weightless. She opened them as she felt small ripples run through the water. She looked over and saw Sasuke swimming over to her. She gave him a small smile.

"I didn't know that wolves were fond of swimming." He said as he paddled out to her.

"Most aren't. My dad loved to though, and use to take me all the time." She looked away from Sasuke and stared at the stars in the sky. She then took a deep breath and pushed herself down in the water. She swam over to the edge and came up for air. She turned to see Sasuke wading in the middle of the pool. His gazed over at her with a stoic face. She smirked at him, and began to kick over to him. Once she reached him she pulled her legs under herself. "Doggy paddle," She gave him a wink, he smiled and shook his head.

She waded in front of him just staring at him. He stared back at her. "You know you are pretty." She said as she raised her hand and stroked his cheek. He rolled his eyes at her

"You are still drunk." He said as he put his hand over hers.

"That I may be," she smirked. "But it doesn't change the fact that you are pretty... So is your brother, and Shishui, are all the Uchihas pretty?" He chuckled at her.

"I guess. I never really thought about us being pretty before." He pulled back shaking his head smiling.

"I think my pack was pretty, from what I remember that is." Her eyes looked over as she tried to remember. "My dad had my color hair. Kinda crazy, a male with pink hair ya know." She laughed thinking about her fathers hair. Then suddenly she thought of his hair with red streaks of blood running through it. Her smile faded from her face and turned into a frown. Sasuke scanned her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed a hand on his cheek. She looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Nothing just thinking about my dad," a her lips turned up into a small sad smile. He looked at her and she saw a tick in his jaw. He swam closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"If you want you can talk about it." She looks up and smiled.

"Maybe one day." She murmured to him as she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and put her head against his shoulder. She relished the feeling of her skin touching him with no barriers.

"I think that you are probably right about your pack, because you are very pretty." She could hear the smile in his voice as his thumbs rubbed her lower back. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you," She whispered to him. She started to feel her eyelids grow heavier as she let her muscles relax into his hold. To keep awake she pushed her way back and submerged herself once again.

They swam for a while longer, until Sakura began to feel the affect of the alcohol wearing off. She began to grimace at her behavior, and began to panic as she knew that she would have to get out of the water. Sasuke swam towards her and began to put his hand on her hip and she tensed. He looked at her and cocked her head. She just tried to smile.

"sobering up?" She swallowed and nodded her head, he eyed her and gave a small smile. "Do you want to get going?" She nodded again, then looked over to where the sun was just rising over the horizon. She swallowed realizing that her scars would be even more evident.

Sasuke swam to the edge of the spring and pulled himself out. He looked back at Sakura, she was wading over, only her head was protruding over the water. He turned away from her and began to wring out his boxers of all the moisture he could get out. He then bent to pick up his clothing. When he stood he stiffened as he felt a finger running down his back.

Sakura stood behind him letting her finger run over a large scar he had on his back. "Have you been in battle?" She asked in a whisper. He turned around and smirked at her.

"No, that was from being a foolish child." He said as he pushed his hand threw her wet hair. "I was trying to sneak up on Itachi, and climbed high in a tree, lost my balance and fell off. A branch tore into me as I fell." She looked up at him and nodded.

"I see," She said as she walked past him. She grabbed her cloths and began to put them back on. She glanced over at him and began to blush with the intensity of his stare. One she had her her cloths on and was zipping up her sweat shirt, she turned to look at him. He still was standing with his cloths in his hands. She looked into his eyes they swirled with sadness and rage. She sighed at him.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to walk home half naked?" She asked as she pointed to the cloths in his hand. He blinked at her, then started to put his pants on.

"I am sorry," He said softly as he put his cloth on.

"About what?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That I was staring. I know you don't like it."

"Well, it's not everyday that you get to see Frankenstein's monster," she tried to smirk. He walked over to her and put his hand on her cheeks.

"You are not a monster, don't refer to to yourself as one." His gaze was hard as he looked into her eyes. "Don't let them control you, or your thoughts." She rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but he would never understand something like this. She put her hands over his and brought them down.

"We should probably get going home." She said as she started to walk in the direction of her camp grounds. She stopped when Sasuke took her hand.

"Where are you going?" He pulled her to him.

"Home." She said as she furrowed her brow.

"You said you would come over." He smirked at her.

"That was yesterday, and now it is a new day." She smirked back. He let out a breath.

"My house is much closer then your camp grounds. You should just come over and get some sleep, and a real shower." He gave her hand a squeeze as he asked. She shook her head at him.

"You do have a point." She smiled at him. "And I have grown to enjoy warm water." With that he started to lead the way.

They entered Sasuke's house and he lead her up stair into his room. She looked over at him and he started to go through his dresser. He pulled out some draw string pants, a long sleeved tee shirt, and some boxers. He handed them to her.

"Here, change into these after your shower. Put your cloths outside the door and I will start a load of laundry and clean these." He then walked out to a linen closet and pulled out a towel. "There should be a new tooth brush in there also if you want to use it." She nodded at him.

"Why is there a new tooth brush in your guest bathroom?" She smirked at him. He blushed a bit and just shrugged. She laughed a little and made her way to the bathroom. She undressed herself and wrapped the towel around her and put her cloths outside the door. She made her way into the shower and smiled as the warm water hit her back.

"He really does have a point with heated showers." She softly said to herself. She washed herself some what quickly. Staying up all night was beginning to catch up with her. She found herself starting to nod off as she leaned against the tile walls. Then she felt the rumble in her stomach, and realized she was starving. She finished showering and quickly dried and dressed.

She made her way through the house and looked around to see if Sasuke was anywhere around. When she found that the downstairs was empty she concluded that he must be showering in his room. She walked over to his fridge and opened it. She looked inside and tried to decide what to make. It was technically breakfast and she knew that most people ate eggs, and maybe some vegetables in it. So she pulled out some tomatoes, green peppers, and eggs and put them on the counter.

She looked through his cabinets until she found a cutting board,a fry pan, bowls and knifes. She started to chop up the vegetables and began to hum to herself.

"Who are you?" She jumped at the stern voice that had come from behind her. She slowly turned with the knife in her hand. She saw tall middle age man standing behind her. He had dark hair that reached to his shoulders, a chiseled face, and the same black eyes as Sasuke, and Itachi. He scowled as he looked her up and down. "Did Sasuke hire a housekeeper?" He spat out at her.

"No Father, I did not hire a house keeper. I am more then capable of cleaning up after my self." Sasuke appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping with water. Sakura blushed as she looked at him, but her gaze quickly made it's way back to his father. Sasuke walked next to Sakura and took the knife out of her hand. The man looked from Sasuke to Sakura. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt him bore into her with his eyes. Before she could say anything Sasuke took a step forward.

"Sakura this is my father, Uchiha Fugaka. Father this is my team mate Haruno Sakura." He eyed her again then let his scowl fall. She nodded at him.

"It is nice to make your aquantance Mr. Uchiha." She said softly.

"Ah, so you are the lone Haruno. Sasuke you did not mention she was on your team." He narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You never asked about my team." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn," He sounded then returned his gaze to Sakura. "I should have figured that you were a Haruno with that color hair you have." She felt her face drop into shock from his statement. She looked over at Sasuke and his eyes were wide looking at his father.

"You knew the Haruno pack?" She coughed out.

"Yes, I knew a few of them. A few of them had unusual shades of hair. Though there was a man with that shade. Haruno Kizashi, I believe his name was." She took a step backwards and leaned on the counter.

"He was my father."

**A. N. Hey all! Thank you all for the likes and reviews it means a ton! I am still super busy with some commissions, so I am trying to find time to get this done! I am hoping to have an update a week, but god knows if that will happen. **

**You guys are awesome and thank you for the time that you take out of your day to read my little story! I do apologize for the grammer, it is something that I do struggle with. I am attempting at getting better with it. I hope it doesn't distract too much. **

**So kinda a filler, but I really wanted a few scenes with all of the cadets! I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well that makes sense that if any Haruno where to survive it would be from alpha linage." Sasuke's father once again looked her up and down.

"My father wasn't the alpha." Sakura said as she knitted her eyebrows.

"Then who was?" Fugaku asked. She looked up at him and thought. She tried to remember, but nothing was coming.

"Children often don't notice what's going on around them." He said as he slightly raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. His face was unreadable.

"But, you would think that is something that I would remember. Is it possible that you are wrong?" At that Fugaku's brow shot up.

"No, I am not mistaking. He was one of the reasons that the Alliance was founded." Sakura looked at the older man with her mouth agape.

"What do you mean? How was he involved with the Alliance, that happened after my pack was annihilated." She shook her head looking at him.

"The idea for the Alliance is older then the wolves massacre, though for many years it was fought about among the races. There was a power battle. Though the Haruno just didn't care for power. Your father warned that there were threats, unfortunately it did take the sacrifice of your pack for us to come and see the need." a small frown appeared on Fukagu's face.

"What threats?" She whispered as she locked eyes with him.

"I am unsure, thought I know that there had been violent incidents in the north, I cannot be positive that is what your father was speaking of." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did your foster pack not inform you of this information?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"No." She looked away and began to play with the bottom of her sleeves. "We don't talk about my pack, or that night. I refused when I was found, and then they never pushed." She bit her bottom lip for a second. "I don't think I had ever told them who my parents where."

"Well it seems that your foster pack held on to not one but two wild cards with you." His eyes narrowed at her. Her brow furrowed at his intense gaze as the air filled with tension.

"Was there a reason that you are here father?" Sasuke said sharply. Sakura looked over at him and notice his muscles coiled tight. She then brought her attention back to the intense gaze of Fukagu.

"It was nothing. Itachi would like you to come hunting later tonight. I had errands this morning so I offered to deliver the message." He didn't break eye contact with Sakura as he spoke.

"I'll let Itachi know if I can make it." He slowly pushed his way between his father and Sakura, causing Fukagu to look up at his son. They stared at each other for a few moments then Fukagu turned on his heels and let himself out.

"Is your father always, ummm, that intense?" She asked as she let her gaze fall to the floor. Sasuke didn't move from in front of her staring at the hallway his father just walked out of.

"No." He began to slowly turn around, his brow furrowed as he looked at her. "I don't know what that was about." His gaze was hard as he looked at her. She began to fidget, and his eyes began to soften. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't think I am hungry anymore," She leaned against the counter closing her eyes.

"You should eat, otherwise you'll feel like crap when you wake up." She felt his arms circle around her waist. "Where you going to make eggs?"She nodded as she opened her eyes. She looked down to see his bare chest, a blush creeping over her face. "I'll make you some." He pushed away from her and and grabbed the eggs off the counter.

"You don't have to, I was going to make breakfast."

"Don't worry about it, I like to cook." He gave her a smirk.

"Don't you want to get dressed?" She said as she let her eyes travel over his body.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" His smirked at her.

"You could walk around in a towel all day everyday." Sakura attempted to play it cool, but her face reddened even more. He just smiled at her as he began to cut up the vegetables that she pulled out. She walked to the other side of the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar watching him work.

"What did your father mean by two wild cards?" Sakura asked staring at nothing. Sasuke stilled then looked back at her.

"I don't know." He took the chopped vegetables and placed them into the fry pan to sautee.

"What does being an alpha mean? I mean I know it means that they are in charge, but does it mean anything else?" He asked softly as he began to crack eggs into a bowl. Sakura leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alpha's are in charge, but it does go beyond that. Typically they come from families that have the strongest blood limits, they are the geniuses of their pack." She said as she looked down at the counter and rubbed her chin. "Most of the alphas are marked with some type of birthmark, like the red fang marks that are on Kiba, and his mother's cheeks. I don't know what the mark is for the Haruno." She tried to think what it was but nothing came. She slammed her hand down on the cold granite out of frustration. "Dammit, why can't I remember these things."

"Whoa there chief, let's not take this out on my counter, it never did anything to you." He chuckled as he placed down an omelet in front of her.

"You could ask Kiba, or his mom, couldn't you? I mean wouldn't other alphas know." Sakura was about to take a bite of her eggs but when Sasuke mentioned Kiba's name and her eyes grew wide, her fork missing her mouth. Sasuke looked at her with a quizzical look. "Are you ok?" She looked up at him then shook her head.

"Iamok." She said too quickly.

"What else does being an alpha change?" Sasuke asked slowly as he sat down next to her. She scooped up a huge fork full of eggs and shoved them in her mouth, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sakura..." She swallowed her eggs and then took a deep breath.

"There is now a lot of politics that may be involved..." She bit her bottom lip. "And mating options." She grimaced as she looked over at him. "But that is only if I can prove that I am an alpha, and if there was some type of birthmark, well unless it is on my head or feet, then I do not know it is even visible."

"What do you mean mating options?" He glared at her. Her brows shot up and she puffed her cheeks out.

"Well... Technically as I am, with just a foster pack, I am kinda like the lowest cast, kinda like an untouchable." She looked away from him. "However if I am an Alpha, then that means I just jumped to the highest cast, meaning I can be with any betas, or I could merge with another pack by means of a union, either forced or mutually accepted. It use to be that the pair then would fight to see who would be the true alpha. I don't think that is practiced as much anymore." She could feel his eyes burning into her. "That was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? You mating with an alpha?" He gave her a cold look and furrowed his brows. She took a sharp breath in.

"Ohh, no no no. I wanted to talk you about what risks YOU are taking with me." His features began to softened when she looked over at them.

"I don't really care about the risks. I believe that most of the social structures that we live by are archaic, and need to be revised. I am not interested in being with someone based on what my clan thinks, I would rather choose." He then ran his finger over her jaw line. "I chose you, and I will stand by you."

"I just want to make sure that you don't throw away anything for me, I am not worth ruining opportunities for." She looked down, but then felt Sasuke's fingers pull her chin to look at him.

"I am not an heir, that is Itachi, and even if I were, I would still be here. You are worth so much more then you think." His lips then brushed against hers in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back she smiled at him with lopsided grin. "As much as I just want to kiss you, I think that you need to eat. After that both of us need to get some sleep." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She let out a small huff and began to finish her eggs.

Once they were finished eating Sasuke lead her into his bedroom, which was three times as big as her tent. It was painted in dark blues and reds with dark wood furniture. His bed actually looked as big as her tents. He walked over and began to pull off a few decorative pillows and pulled back the blanket. He pulled on a pair of shorts under his towel then let it fall. He climbed into bed then patted next to him beckoning her to join him. Sakura walked over and pulled herself next to him. She let out a long stretch and then laid on her side. Sasuke moved closer to her and spooned against her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled as he pulled her closer. Her lids became heavy and soon she was pulled rapidly into unconsciousness.

She had no dreams, just blackness that filled around her for what felt like a few moments. Her eyes flicked open and her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth, and her head had a dull ache that rhythmically pounded. She tried to sit up, but something held her down and pulled her back. Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep with Sasuke. She turned and looked at him, his eyes where still closed but there was a slight smirk on his face.

"Sasuke I have to get up." She whispered at him. He kept his eyes closed and shook his head.

"Nope." He pulled her to him tighter. That was when she felt his erection push against her. She took a sharp breath.

"No, really I have to get up." She said a bit louder her voice laced with panic. She could feel the warmth radiating off of her cheeks. He opened one eye and looked at her. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh, I am sorry." He released her and moved away. Sakura stood up from bed quickly.

"I am going to use the bathroom, then get something to drink, do you want anything." She looked down at him. He shook his head while he put his arms over his eyes. She smirked at him, then exited the room. She walked quickly down stared to the kitchen and grabbed four bottles of water. She downed the first one while she was walking to the guest bedroom up stairs. She put the water down on the counter and searched the drawers for a toothbrush and tooth paste. She found them quickly and began the process of making her mouth feel clean, instead of like the road kill it felt like a minute ago.

She finished brushing and then downed another bottle of water. Between re hydrating and the mint of the tooth paste she was already feeling better. She made her way back into Sasuke's room and joined him in bed. He was still laying on his back with his arm covering his eyes.

"I am so so sorry, I wasn't even thinking." She could see his neck start reddening. She smirked and tried to hold back a laugh. She then moved closer to him and pulled his arm off of his face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for..it's, umm, just a natural occurance." He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "It wasn't bad, just a bit shocking." She could no longer hold in, and gave a small laugh. He groaned and he turned to her. Once she was composed she reached out and gently stroked his cheek. A low moan came out of him as he pushed into her hand.

"Sakura," He looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Hmm." She began to stroke his cheek.

"What did you mean that an union could be forced?" He placed his hand over hers. She took a breath in.

"Well if another alpha wants to claim a pack, or it's alpha, they can take it by force. They would fight with the other alpha, and claim them as their mate or they can eradicate them." She saw the shock fill his eyes. "There hasn't been a hostel take over like that in a very long time, but it is something that can still happen, as the laws amongst the wolves have not changed in a very long time." She pulled in her lips and chewed on the top and the bottom.

"The wolves can be pretty fucked up." He said softly, she raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh.

"Well, you vamps are far more civilized then us beasts." She smiled at him. "You don't have anything like that?"

"Well there are the occasional arranged marriages, I mean go way back and of course incest. However, now it is up for us to choose." He reached out and pushed a lock of pink behind her hair. He tilted his head in contemplation for a moment. "Though I don't know how they would react to mixing of the races."

"I know that the pack elders will flip, and I dunno about Tsuma." She sighed and rolled onto her back. Sasuke wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her close. He began to run his lips over her jaw.

"Fuck them, fuck them all," He said as he continued his assault on her jaw. She closed her eyes and let out a hum. He shifted his weight and began to move on top of her. His knee parting her legs as his lips met her. She groaned at the feeling of having his thigh between her legs. His tongue flicked out as he wished to deepen the kiss, to have access to her mouth fully. She let out another moan as she granted it to him. He began to probe her mouth, his tongue pushing against hers.

He began to move over more, until his hips were between her thighs. He leaned on one elbow while his other hand ran down the side of her body, leaving a trail of warmth behind it. He reached back and pulled up one of her thighs and made it hook behind him. Sakura gasped as she could feel his erection growing once more. He slowly pushed his hips against her,a growl left his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth fully.

He continued to push his hips into her, and to his surprise she began to raise her his meeting his. They both moaned into each others mouths. His hand left her thigh and began to move up. He reached the edge of her shirt and began to run his fingers under it.

"Is this ok?" he asked against her lips. She nodded her head. His mouth then trailed down her neck as his hand pushed her shirt up slowly. His fingers slowly and lightly going up her stomach. He growled once his hands slowly ran up to her breast. He had forgotten that she wasn't wearing a bra. He took her breast in his hand and slowly kneaded them. Sakura hisses at his touch. Sasuke pushed his self up and stared at her as his fingers began to play with the taunt peaks her nipples had formed. She groaned and arched up giving him full access to her chest.

Looking down at her he licked his lips, while he moved his hand down to push her shirt up further.

Suddenly the door to his room flew opened, "Sasuke, are you..." Itachi began to walk into the room but stiffened at the sight in front of him. Sakura nearly screamed and pushed Sasuke off of her pulling down her shirt. He hit the floor with a large thunk.

"Oh gods, are you ok Sasuke?" She asked as she touched his shoulder. He sat up and gave a tense nod.

"Does NO ONE in our family know how to fucking knock." Sasuke screamed at Itachi who stood stiff as a board his gaze flickering from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Oh, I am sorry brother, I did not know you had company." He looked over at Sakura and shook his head. "I am sorry Sakura, I..." with that Itachi turned on his heals and exited the room.

Sasuke sat on the floor and sighed as he ran his hands over his face. He looked back at Sakura.

"I should go see what he needs," He stood up rubbing his elbow. She gave him an small smile and nodded. Then moment Sasuke left the room she threw the blanket over her head, and felt the heat in her cheeks double. _Sasuke's brother just saw us dry humping!_ She grimaced as she pulled the blanket down.

"That was mortifying." She mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of the bed. She walked over to Sasuke's bathroom and began to splash her face with water. She looked up, but didn't want to look at herself in the large mirror that was before her. With a grunt she turned and made her way back to the bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the corner of the bed, when he saw her walk in he stood and gave her a small smile.

"So how is your brother?" She shoved her hands in her pockets, Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"He is flustered." A smile pulled at his lips. "I don't know if I have ever seen my brother anything then composed."

"Well I am glad that I could be apart of that," She said dryly and threw herself down on the bed. "What did he need?"

"He is going out to hunt, and wanted me to come with." Sakura nodded.

"Alright, I need to get going anyways. I need to make it up last night to the brothers." She pulled herself up. "Where did ya put my clothes?" She stood. Suddenly she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her, his lips brushing her neck.

"I could go hunting with you," He began to lick and suck her neck. She reached back and ran her hands in his hair.

"We are hunting game, not humans. I don't think you would be satisfied." She sighed out.

"You could make me satisfied." She felt his teeth scrape against her neck. She turned around and looked up at him.

"You can eat from the other races?"

"I don't know. We are told not to, and I have never heard of anyone trying. Typically your scents are not appealing to us at all." He pulled her forward. "But you are appealing to me in every way." Sakura felt her heart begin to pump faster as she looked at him.

"I really have to go, the brothers are starting to get restless." Sasuke let out a sigh and released her. He walked over to a chest and scoopd up a pile of clothes that were sitting on top.

"All clean and dry," He handed them to her.

"Thank you," she gave him a small smirk.

Sakura entered the wolf grounds and she was greeted immediately with three grey wolves slamming into her.

"Jeeze guys it was just one night." She said as she stood up and brushed off her cloths. "Well since you are all so energetic, how about a hunt?" The brother snapped their jaws and let out yips and whines. "Ok, but I have to go and get my supplies.

Just as she about to enter her tent she was pulled back by a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kiba standing behind her glaring.

"Where were you?" He growled out at her. She furrowed her brows.

"I was just out." She snarled back at him.

"What, at the vamps?" His nostrils flared as spat the words at her. Akamaru began to growl, which was greeted with the growls of the brother.

"It's none of your concern Kiba." She pulled herself out of his grip.

"When you are a member of a pack, it is always the packs concern."

"Well, I am not a member, or did you forget that?" She took a step back. "What's the deal Kiba?" She put her hand down and the growling from the brothers ceased. He ran a hand down his face.

"Listen, we just want to know when you are not going to be home so no one worries." His face softened as he looked at her. "I just need to know you are safe."

"I am fine Kiba," She sighed. "I am sorry I will let you know if I am not coming home. I have to get going, the brothers want to hunt." She turned and went into her tent. She quickly gathered her knives and hunting supplies and went off into the woods with her wolves.

The hunt had been successful, they were able to take down two bucks, which would help supply the camp with meat for a few days. They ended the hunt before midnight and Sakura happily accepted the comfort of her cot. As she closed her eyes she prayed for the dreamless sleep of earlier.

Her dream was a nightmare again, but this time it was drastically different. She stood in the middle of her camp, all around her pack mates, team mates and instructors lie dead at her feet. Their mouths opened in eternal silent screams. She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. She sank to her knees, and let out a guttural cry. When she looked up she saw her wolf padding forward. Once she was close enough she rubbed her cheek against Sakura.

"It's just a dream." A soft voice rang in her ears.

"Why would I dream of something like this? Why would I think of this?" She began to cry.

"You are worried about loosing everything again. We will not let that happen. I couldn't before, but we are merging, and we will be able to keep everyone safe." The voice gently said. She looked up and met the beasts green eyes.

"Can we phase?" The wolf let out a chuff.

"No, but soon. We are different from Inuzuka, phasing will be different." With that beast turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sakura stood and tried to run after her, only to have the world go black around her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. _What was that about_? She asked herself and she pushed her palms into her eyes. She let out a long frustrated sigh. Why did everything have to be a fucking mystery? She rolled onto her side to see six yellow eyes boring into her. She raised her brow at them.

"Do you guys have any idea what is going on with my wolf?" All three's ears pinned back and heads cocked. "Just as clueless as I then." She pulled herself up, and began to change for the day.

She walked to the training grounds her thoughts continuing to review the dream she had. The wolves flanking her silently. Once she entered the open field she was no closer to understanding the dream then she had been when she woke up. She sighed and tried to push the dream aside and began to stretch.

What she did notice, was that she had slept more then she had in the past month over these two days. She felt fantastic, like she could take on an army. She jumped up from stretching with a renewed vigor.

She stood and lifted one leg behind her back and arched her head back touching the tip of her foot to her head. She let out a breath and began to shut her eyes. She smiled as she felt him approach.

"How was your hunt?" She asked as she released her leg and began to pull up her other.

"It went well." Sasuke walked up next to her. "How was yours?" She took another deep breath and released her leg. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Good, took down two bucks. The brothers were happy." She walked over to him and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to come over after training?" Sakura bit her lip.

"I don't think so tonight. The brothers get edgy when I am not there." She looked up at him.

"Well hello little cousin." At the new voice they split apart and looked over to see a smiling Shisui walking towards them.

"Shishui." Sasuke gave a nod.

"Are we training with the other teams again?" Sakura asked. Shisui shook his head.

"No, Kakashi is still engaged at the moment. I offered to train today, my team needed a break." He shrugged.

"SHISUI! What are you doing here?" Naruto bounded down the field. "Are we playing capture the flag again? Because you bastards won't win this time!" Naruto beamed.

"He is our sub, Kakashi couldn't make it." Sakura rolled her eyes at his exuberance.

"Ohh, ok." Naruto gave a small frown. "So should we get to sparing."

"No not today, we will be working on breaking out of genjutsu. I know were Sasuke stands on this so, you and he will be working together, and I will work with Sakura." They all nodded. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the field and faced eachother, Naruto's body immediately went limp and his eyes unfocused. Sasuke stood there, his gaze hard and focused. He looked over with his red eyes and gave a nod. Shisui placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she immediately tensed and ground her teeth. He let his hand fall, and gave her an apologetic smile..

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stood in front of her his feet in a wide stance. She nodded. "No wolves this time, you have to break it." He narrowed his eyes at her. She looked back to the tree line where three large grey bodies lie.

"Brothers, do not interfere." The wolves raised their heads at her voice, then lowered them.

"You will not know when I cast the jutsu on you. I will not announce it. It will be just like in battle." She nodded her head. "So shall we start with a spar?" Before she could answer Shisui was running at her with his fist drawn back his eyes red. She barely had time to block him. She then tried to land a kick, but he flickered away. She looked around, but couldn't see or smell him. His scent came barreling back, but it wasn't enough of a warning and he landed a punch on her back. She hit the ground and the air was pushed out of her lungs. She recovered quickly and rolled over. Shishui was already running ready to strike. Before he could hit she pushed her foot out and kicked him in the stomach, he went flying back, she jumped up when she noticed Naruto and Sasuke walking up.

"Shisui, I can't work with this idiot. Can we trade, otherwise I may go insane." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shisui stood up and straightened his clothes and dusted off the dirt.

"Come now cousin, he can't be that bad," Shisui smiled at Naruto.

"See I am not that bad." Naruto gave a wide grin.

"You say that because you have only been around in in small doses." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I will work with Naruto." He smirked and looked over at Sakura. "This does not mean that we are finished." She gave a nod. Sasuke walked over to her and took her hand.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" She asked as he pulled her into the forest.

"Some where quite. I have to get away from that." He shot back a glare at Naruto. Sakura looked back at Naruto and shook her head.

"You know he isn't that bad." She smirked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke finally stopped and turned towards her and gave a small smile. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back into a tree. His lips began to brush against her.

"What are you doing Sasuke, we are suppose to be training?" She pushed him away.

"We can train later, right now I just want to do this." He covered her mouth with his. She melted into him as his hands went up her side. He began to run his mouth over her neck and she let out a sigh.

Sasuke's head suddenly snapped back and a kunai was pushed across his throat. Just as Sakura was about to scream her face was sprayed with blood.

"SASUKE!" Her eyes wide with terror. She tried to pull him to her, but he was pulled back and thrown to the side. In front of her stood a silver haired man, his plum eyes narrow and his mouth pulled into a large grin.

"No... no no no no." Her voice trembled. Then she heard a gurgle at her feet. She looked down as Sasuke gasping for breath. She went to kneel next to him, when something shoved her up and pushed her against the tree.

"Pay him no mind little bird. You are here for me now." She winced as he pushed her harder into the tree. His hand grabbed onto her wrist and pushed it on top of her head. He then grabbed a Kunia out of her pouch and shoved it into her hand. She screamed at it broke the bones in her hand. His hand then moved on her neck, his fingers slowly putting pressure on it. She fought to get air into her lungs. She forced chakra into her legs and kicked at him, but he blocked every blow.

"You have gotten feistier with age. I am very pleased that you were able to grow little one, now Jashin and I can enjoy you in every way." Her eyes widened as he forced his thigh between her legs, pinning her to the tree with his hips. She started to scream, for anyone. Where was Shisui? Naruto? He then back handed her and she saw spots in front of her eyes. His hands began to fumble with clips on her vest, she tried to buck him off, but he pushed her harder into the tree.

"Fuck this," He groaned as he pulled another kunai out of her pouch and cut her vest and shirt off of her. She closed her eye as his hands roughly grabbed at her breasts. A satisfied hiss left his lips. She could feel his erection growing against her thigh.

She forced her eyes open and looked down. Her brow furrowed as she looked down. There were no scars on her chest.

"It's genjutsu." The smooth voice filled her ears. "Break it."

"Kia!" She screamed.

She blinked and she was looking down at Shisui, his eyes were wide and his skin pale. She could feel a rumbling in her chest and a metallic taste in her mouth.

"SAKURA!" She felt arms grab her waist and pull her back. Her body thrashed against who ever was holding her back. She reached back and pushed her elongated nails into the flesh. She heard a painful hiss pass her ear.

"Sakura, I need you to calm down!" The arms tightened and she kicked back trying to make contact.

"Sakura, Chill out." Her face was suddenly cupped and she was looking into the bright blue eyes of Naruto. "Relax." He said as his brow shot up. She turned her head to the side to see Sasuke standing behind her, four angry red lined ran from his jaw down his neck. She let out a breath and her body slumped. Sasuke slowly placed her down, not letting go until she was sitting in front of him. Her breath came out labored.

She looked up to see Shisui pulling himself off of the ground. She glared at him. Then she turned to look at Sasuke.

"I thought you said you couldn't your clan couldn't get into minds." She huffed and her nose flared. His brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"We can't Sakura," Shisui said as he walked over to her. He crouched down "What I did was influence your thinking. I made your mind think of something pleasant, your favorite... thing." His eyes glanced at Sasuke then back. "Then I made it bring forth your worst fear." He scratched the back of his neck. She wanted to punch him, she wanted to punch him soo hard. "But what was odd, is it seemed that your body moved before the genjutsu was broken. Which caught me off guard."

"Did Shishui see Hidan?" A quite voice asked. Sakura's head snapped and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Did you say something?" She asked as she tried to calm her breathing forcing her phase to recede. The two gave her a quizzical look and shook their heads.

"No Sakura, it was neither of them."

"Who said that?" Her head snapped and looked around. All three males looked at each other concern brimming in their eyes.

"Sakura, it's not your team mates, or anyone outside. Now ask Shisui if he saw Hidan!" She could hear a growl ring in her head.

"What the fuck?" Her forced her hands roughly through her hair. Her brows furrowed.

"ASK HIM!" She shook her head, as if trying to get the voice out of her head. Her gaze met the wide eyes of Shisui.

"Did you see Hidan?" Shisui's brow furrowed as he cocked his head. "Silver hair?" At that Shisui slowly nodded.

"Now what?" She thought.

"What do you think? Ask him if he can show others." Sakura nodded.

"Can you show others what he looks like." Shisui nodded again.

"There ya go, good girl." The voice purred at her.

"Oh shut it." She said out loud.

"Hey Sakura who are you talking to?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"I am pretty sure that I can hear my wolf now.

**Hello everyone! Ugg this chapter," man, gave me some major issues. I am not fully happy with it, but oh well. The action will pick up from here. I just kinda felt the need to have some Sasuke and Sakura just hanging out time. **

**Thank you all for the follows, faves and reviews... Zombie Reine, ha ha ha ha ha. That totally made my day, and thank you for the constructive criticism. I eventually want to go back and edit the chapters again, to correct mistakes , but right now I don't have a ton of time on my hands. **

**Things are going to get sticky as we go along!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you can talk to your wolf?" Shisui asked as he ran his hand over his chin. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out.

"I can hear her in my head. She was asking about if you could see the genjutsu you cast." She scratched the side of her face.

"So you are hearing voices?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide with concern. She looked up at him and bit her lip. How was she going to explain this without sounding crazy. That was when Naruto began to laugh. He flopped down next to her and patted her back. She cringed at the contact but didn't move.

"This isn't exactly funny dobe." Sasuke glared over at him.

"Well, yeah it kinda is." He said as his chuckling stopped. He looked over at Sakura and gave her a smile. "Welcome to the crazy club." He winked at her.

"What do you mean Naruto?" She snapped at him.

"Well you aren't the only one that has something inside talking to you." He gave her a sly smile. Sasuke and Shisui just look over at him with cocked eyebrows. "Remember I have a demon sealed in me. That bastard can be super chatty at points." Shisui ran his hand over his face.

"And I thought my team was odd." He let out a sigh. Then looked over at Sakura "Is this normal for wolves? Because I have never heard of it."

"Sakura isn't exactly a normal wolf." Sasuke spoke up. She shot him a hard glare. "Oh come on Sakura, you know it is true." That's when she heard the growls coming from behind him. She arched her neck to see all three brother's circling them, their eyes boring into her. She shook her head, why were they so upset?

"It is fine brothers, you can go rest." She waved them off. "I guess Sasuke is right. I really don't know what is normal. I never heard anyone in my foster pack saying that their wolf talked to them. I had dreams that she talked but it was just that, dreams." Inside her head she could hear a sigh. She winced a bit as she felt the annoyance behind it.

"We were never meant to separate, and it was an accident. When we phased, that broke the bonds of our souls. Wolves have always had chimera like souls, were two are one." The voice was strong in her head. She furrowed her brow and stared down at the ground.

"A chimera?" She whispered to herself. Then she heard a grunt and she looked up at Shisui.

"Is she saying that wolves are like chimeras?" She nodded at him as she tried to keep a composed face. This whole situation was beginning to feel very awkward. "Well it does make sense, in a way." Shisui frowned a little as he looked at her.

"Sakura, we will talk later. Finish what you need to with these fools." She could feel the presence of her wolf with drawing. Sakura almost sighed in relief, but it was short lived when she felt the wolf coming back, slamming in to her consciousness. Sakura outwardly winced at the feeling. "Though let them know that it is now pointless to practice casting genjutsu on you, now that I am out." Sakura let her fingers up to her temples and began to massage. She was going to have to let her wolf know that it wasn't pleasant when she threw her self around in her head.

"What is it?" Naruto inquired as he watched Sakura massaging her temples.

"She said we will... talk later. She also says to finish up training, but it would be pointless to cast genjutsu on me."

"Wait, what?" Shisui wrinkled his noise as he looked at her. Sakura could feel amusement rising in her wolf. She sighed as it dawned on her that she was baiting them.

"If he wants to try tell him to go beyond his sharingan. Though I am not responsible for anything that happens." The wolf chuffed at her.

"Wait, beyond the sharingan? What is that? How do you know he can do that?" She thought, though her face showed the confusion she felt. Shisui raised a brow at her.

"Instinct." Sakura rolled her eyes then focused back on Shisui.

"She said if you want to try go beyond the sharingan, and that she is not responsible for anything that happens." She could feel the wolves lips retract from her teeth in a feral smile. Shisui furrowed his brow and looked up at his cousin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"No." He clenches his teeth. "Absolutely not, you are not going to put Sakura under the tsukuyomi!" He stood up his shoulders ridged. Sakura swore that she felt her wolf hop in anticipation.

"Ohh now you have to have him do it." The wolf panted in excitement. Sakura just let out a groan. She knew her life was far from normal, but this was getting to be a little much. She looked up at Shisui, his eyes glowed red. He squinted at her and she just sat an raised her brow. "Not that! The one the other one was talking about! Have him try it!"

"She says not that one, the other." Sakura mumbled. Shisui's brow shot up.

"Are you not seeing anything?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She shook her head. He then looked at his cousin again.

"Shisui don't!" Sasuke yelled. His cousin just looked up at him and smirked, then closed his eyes and looked at Sakura. His shanringan morphed, and suddenly the tomes spread out and formed what looked like a ninja star in his eyes. The moment their eyes clashed Sakura's mouth widened into a silent scream as she phased with a force she had never felt. Her gums split as her teeth extended within a second, letting blood flow from her mouth. Her nail beds on her fingers and toes broke open.

She kept her eyes trained on Shisiu, his face paled and began to contort. In her peripheral she could see Naruto and Sasuke take a step back. She broke her gaze and she began to cough on the blood began to run down her throat. When she looked up she saw Shisui's body begin to slump.

"Shisui!" she growled out, she started to crawl towards him. Her mouth throbbed, as did all of her digits, but she forced herself to push past the pain. Once she was hovering above him, his eyes slowly focused, the red receding back to black. He looked up at her with a tired gaze.

"How did you do that?" He slowly blinked, then ran began to rub the palms of his hands over his eyes. He looked up at her again finally noticing the state Sakura was in and flinched back. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Then she felt the wolf begin to laugh, not just a small laugh, a rolling on the floor laughing.

"How did he like that?" Sakura rolled her eyes at the voice. "You might want to recede that phase, or you might get stuck like that." Sakura took a deep breath and forced her phase back. She then began to wonder why she wanted to make contact with her wolf so bad.

"You didn't put her under the tsukuyomi?" Sasuke's eyes were wide, his voice filled with awe. Shisui shook his head and pinched between his eyes.

"No, not only could I not cast it on Sakura, but she threw it back at me." He let out a nervous laugh. "It's a good thing I only made it mildly unpleasant." He looked up at Sasuke, who finally let his body relax.

"Wait, so she got you caught in your own genjutsu?" Naruto laughed which in turn made her wolf laugh. The two Uchihas glared at him. "How is that even possible?"

"You got me, I never encountered that before." Shisui stood up and ran his hand through his dark spikey locks. Sakura just sat on the ground and focused again on the grass. The presence of her wolf had withdrawn after her last laughing fit. This is not what she expected when she thought of her wolf, or even phasing. Suddenly Sakura was feeling very claustrophobic, despite the fact that she was outside. There was just too much information today, and she needed to leave, go some where and be alone.

"Is it ok if I go home?" Sakura asked softly still looking at the ground.

"What we just got here, we can spar or do something else!" Naruto knitted his brows at her.

"It's OK Naruto, we can still train. You can leave if you need to Sakura it's fine." Shisui said as he gave Naruto a pat on the back. Sakura nodded and began to walk off. Sasuke started to go after her, but Shisui pulled him back. "She needs some time for herself." Sasuke glared at him but then sighed and watched as Sakura walked into the woods and disappeared.

Once she was out of sight from her team mates Sakura began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to go, to move. She needed to let the information of today sink in, without any one around. So she ran, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop until her legs burnt and she was gasping for breath.

Covered in sweat and panting she found her back against a tree, she let her legs collapse under her. The brothers trotting up to her. She took a deep breath and let her head rest against the tree. She sat for a few minutes staring up at a clear blue sky.

"Are you there?" She asked out loud.

"I am always here." The voice rang in her ears. She sighed at the feeling. "Close your eyes and we can talk face to face so to speak. With another deep breath Sakura let her eyes fall. She was instantly taken to a white space, just like she had been with Ino and Sasuke. She looked around and then saw the wolf lazily walking to her. She was still huge, her head still towered over Sakura. Once she was close enough she brushed the side of her muzzle against Sakura's face. She lifted her hand up and ran it through the white fur. It was an odd sensation, but everything about today had been odd.

"How are you here now?" She said as she slowly pushed the beasts face away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I have always been here, you just couldn't hear me. When we phased and split, I sealed myself away. It would have been too much for our young self to handle. To have two separate souls in one body, fighting for dominace. So I took the memories from that night and went into a type of cell. I could see everything that happened, I just couldn't get out. Thought when Sasuke looked at you, with his sharingan, it did knock loose some bolts." Sakura nodded her head, it was some what jarring that when the wolf spoke, there was no movement of her lips. She tried not to get distracted by that fact as she looked into the beasts eyes.

"Is that why I didn't heal when I phased?"

"We were still young, and there was still so much to learn at that point. It may have something to do with being torn apart, but I am not sure." The wolf snorted. "I wish I had knew how to." She looked away from Sakura and her ears pinned back to her head. Sakura shook her head and patted the side of her neck.

"You did enough. I cannot complain." Her wolf chuffed.

"Do you have a different name? I know it is a weird question, but I kinda think it's weird for me to just think of you as wolf." She felt her let out a small laugh.

"I think of myself as Baku." Baku then plopped down sitting in front of Sakura.

"The eater of nightmares, fitting." She laughed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I thought so."

"What will happen when we phase, or merge?" She furrowed her brows.

"I don't know. I am the same as you with most of the information, I know what you know." Baku cocked her head as she looked at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"But I didn't know that we were merging."

"Yes you did, you can feel it. You just put aside emotions that you don't understand. That is how you lived so ignorantly so far." Baku sighed. "I know more about your unconscious then you."

"I am not ignorant." She glared up at Baku.

"There is nothing wrong with what you did, you had to survive and if sealing me and some emotions away worked, I will not complain. Though you are ignorant, and it is only you that can change that. It's time to take that mask off, runt." Baku's eyes narrowed back at Sakura. They sat glaring at each other for a few moments, eventually Sakura let her eyes softened as she looked at Baku. She broke eye contact looking off into the endless white that was surrounding them.

"Are we from Alpha linage?" Sakura asked as she looked back at the great white beast.

"I don't know, but I am sure we will figure out when we phase." She snorted.

"Why can't we phase."

"Finally a good question." Baku chattered her teeth. "We still have a block. The mediation the you have been doing has helped a lot, It has given me more freedom, but I don't think this block is something in the chakra network. I think it is an emotional block. Perhaps you are fearful of the phase?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Why would I fear phasing?" Sakura asked as she bit her lip.

"The last time...was brutal. I don't think it will ever be pleasant, but we phased as a full grown wolf out of a small child's body. The pain was beyond explainable." She lowered her large white head down her eyes hard as she looked at Sakura.

"Will I ever remember that?"

"I don't think you want to. There is no need for you to know that information." Baku shook her head and snorted. Sakura looked up at her with pursed lips. Baku's eyes suddenly grew wide, her ears jutted to the top of her head as her head lifted. "We are not alone."

Sakura's eyes sprung open and she looked around the forest, she couldn't see anything out of place. She then let her gaze fall to the brothers they lifted their heads and slowly began to stand. The hair on their backs rising slowly. She looked around again, and then she heard the foot steps. She let her hand go behind her and gripped the bark of the tree. She slowly pulls herself up. She smelled the air, this was some one she didn't know. She took another deep breath, the smell is off. She can't tell what is approaching.

"Just leave." Baku's voice rings in her ear. She nods and begins to walk in the direction of her camp.

"What's a wolf doing out here all alone?" She stills as a deep voice calls from behind. She slowly turns to see a man standing only a few feet behind her. How did he come up on her so fast? She looks him over. He is tall, at least six feet, he has dark hair that falls just past his shoulder, his skin is tan, on his arms stitching that wraps around at the joints. He wears dark clothes, and a mask that covers his face. Then she finally meets his gaze and his eyes are the most alarming. They are flat green and red were the white is meant to be. His gaze flickers from the exposed skin on her arms back to her face. She inwardly groans, she really hated these uniforms. Pushing aside the discomfort she pulls a smile on her face.

"Oh just hunting with the wolves." She points to the brother who are flanked around her. They are not growling, but their bodies are tense and the fur is still raised. He stands there and looks her over then the wolves. "My pack mates are not too far behind." She lies. He raises an eyebrow at her then smells the air.

"Why are you lying, we are the only ones around for miles." His voice is emotionless as he narrows his gaze at her.

"I am not lying, I didn't realize that we were so far ahead of the others." She attempts to break down the scent that is coming off of the man. He has a smell that she had never come across. A smell that was off, that there was something unnatural about him.

"What is he?" She thinks to her self.

"I don't know, but I think that there is something very wrong here." Baku growls in her head.

"Hmph,trying to figure out what I am? You can't smell another shifter." She knits her brows as she looks at him.

"You are a wolf?" She narrows her gaze at him.

"No I said shifter." His brow raises a little. "What pack are you from?" He cocks his head slightly.

"Don't tell him." Baku warns

"I have no pack." She replies in a strong voice.

"Tsk, and lying again. You said your pack mates were not too far away."

"Shit," Both Sakura and Baku mirror the thought.

'They are just temporary a means to the end. Though I have not been adopted nor have I pledged my allegiance to any pack." He gives her a small nod.

"What pack were you born into?" He asks as he takes a step forward. Sakura can feel the panic beginning to rise.

"Lie, what ever you do lie. There is something wrong." Baku almost screams at Sakura.

"I have never had a formal pack. My mother was a lone wolf and then she got pregnant with me. My bloodline are unknown and no other pack would want a bastard child from a lone wolf." She let's the words spill out. For a second she is somewhat shocked. She had never been a very good liar. Though, here she was making up a story hopefully keeping her composure. He continued to gaze at her looking her up and down.

"Are you sure there is no relation to the Haruno pack?" He asked as he took another step forward. She felt the shock when the name of her pack left his tongue.

"No, I have never heard of that pack." She answered quickly possibly too quickly. He cocked his head again.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura," She grimaced after she said it.

"Didn't I say lie? Why would you give out your name? Use that minuscule piece of grey matter that you have!" Baku growled. She shook her head at the verbal assault.

"You?" She nodded her head at him. His eyes narrowed again at her.

"Kakuzu," He said after a few seconds. His stare becoming more intense. "You know there are great opportunities for a lone wolf in the north. There are organizations that would take an interest in you, take you in, possibly a pack." She raised her brow at him. What was he talking about?

"I am fine here for right now, but thank you. I prefer being alone." She tried to stop herself from fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"I can understand, but I would take advantage if I were you, before it is too late." He responded flatly. What does he mean before it's too late? Then he takes another step. Sakura had been holding her place but he was getting too close, she took a step back. Her wolves then began to growl.

"We need to go," Baku yelled.

"Well it was a pleasure Kakuzu, but I must be going. The wolves are getting restless." She took another step back. He let his gaze fall down to her wolves. They stood for another moment staring at each other.

"Very well, I will see you another time Sakura." He looked at her for another moment then turned and began to walk away. Sakura stood and watched as he left not wanting to turn her back on him. The moment his frame was far enough she turned and ran.

"Don't go back to camp," Baku rang in her ear.

"I know, I know. Where do I go?" She panted out loud.

"The training field, perhaps the team is still there." Sakura nodded at Baku's suggestion.

She ran, but she tried not to go on the same path back, instead she zig zagged a bit before continuing to the field. She smelled the air for Kakuzu's sent but she got nothing. She slowed to a jog.

"Are we being irrational? I mean he did nothing to us." Sakura thought while she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"No, there was something wrong there. I don't know what it was, but it made me cagey." She could almost feel her wolf pacing.

"But what am I suppose to say, well a guy in the woods was asking questions, and I think he is a bad guy." She shook her head as she jogged.

"Yes, that is exactly what you need to say. He was on pack territory, and you need to trust your instincts. It's not that you just didn't like him, but there was something wrong there. And what the hell is a shifter?"

"I don't know." Sakura panted out loud.

"Ignorance." Baku snapped.

"Gods, I didn't think you could be such a bitch." She started to slow more. Her legs were beginning to burn.

"Well you be locked away with that memory and then see how sunny your disposition is." Baku grumbled. Sakura sighed.

The rest of the way to the training ground neither her or Baku talked, which was fine with Sakura. She had just entered a whole new level of crazy, and didn't mind taking a break from it.

Once she entered the training field she saw Naruto standing his eyes again unfocused and Shisui sitting cross legged in front of him picking at dirt on his pants. She picked up her pace, relief flooding her body at the sight of them. Halfway down the field is when Shisui turned and looked at her. His face was surprised then his brow furrowed. He pulled himself up and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you were going home." He asked. Sakura looked around, and realized Sasuke wasn't there. Did he follow her?

"Where is Sasuke?" Her eyes continues to look over the field and into the tree line.

"He went home to run some errands. It's not a big deal because I know where he is at with genjutsu. Why are you back?" He raised a brow. She let out a sigh. Thank gods he didn't follow. Though she was sure that if he did she would have been able to smell him, but she wasn't concentrating on his scent.

"I just went for a run, it helps me clear my head," He nodded at her. "I was up in the northen territory, and I saw a guy there. Have you ever heard of a shifter before?" She asked as she ran her hand through her knotted wind blown hair.

"A shifter? Well there are legends about them, but they aren't real." Shisui cocked his head. "What did this guy look like?" She then told him about the mans appearance and the conversation that they had. He stood and listened, his face not giving away any emotion.

"Hmm, it does sound odd, like he was phishing for information." He ran a hand through his wild hair. "I can let the council know, but I do not think that there is much that we can do. He was not aggressive, and I have never heard of him. Our boarders are not entirely closed to other supes."

"I kinda figured that." Sakura sighed. Then she looked over at Naruto who was still standing where Shisui had left him, his face blank, and possibly a bit of drool coming from the corners of his mouth. "How long have you left him like that?" Sakura nodded her head in the direction of the stupefied teammate.

"Oh shit, I had almost forgot." Shisui walked over to Naruto and gave him a shake. Naruto blinked a few timed then his eyes became sharp.

"What did you do that for? I would have figured it out!" He pouted at Shisui.

"Man you were under for like an hour, maybe an hour and a half. You were not breaking out of that one." Shisui smirked and winked.

"I would have got it."

"No you have a weakness for the pervy genjutsu." Shisui shook his head.

"What?!" Sakura yelled over at them. Their heads whipped over in her direction, and a scarlet blush developed on both their faces.

"It was his idea!" Naruto pointed at Shisui.

"You said "Give me one you think I'll never be able to break out of." And I did, I figured you were a little perv." Shisui laughed. Sakura just shook her head and ran her hands over her face.

"And these are your comrades," Baku snorted. She just kept shaking her head.

"Well brat, not that it hasn't been an interesting day, I have to be off." Shisui patted Naruto on the back. He looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. "I'll go tell the council members about what you said. I'll let Kakashi know what they say." She nodded at him. Then Shisui was gone in a flash.

"That's kinda creepy how he does that." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What was he talking about with the council?" Sakura then sat down, Naruto sat next to her. She explained what had happened when she ran off. Naruto actually was a good listener, which surprised her greatly.

"Anyways I have to figure out were to go for tonight. Baku thinks that it is unwise to go back to camp." She reclined down on the grass.

"Baku?" Naruto looked down at her.

"Ohh, that's what the wolf wants to be called." She pointed to her head. Naruto pursed his lips.

"But she is a wolf not a small elephant looking thing." He was genuinely confused. Sakura just let out a laugh.

"I think she is aware of that, but it's not the physical featured that she connects with."

"Okay what ever you and Baku say." Naruto shook his head. He stilled for a second and flew up to his feet. "You can stay with me! Ohh my mom will be sooo happy!" He grinned at her. She just looked up at him, her head cocking.

"Well I don't know. I have to find a place for the brothers. I mean I was thinking about going over to Sasuke's but I don't think the vamps would like my wolves running around their compound, and I don't want to send them back alone." She puffed her cheeks as she looked at the three sleeping wolves.

"No, you are coming over. You have spent enough time with Sasuke! They can come with too, we have a yard they can use or sleep in the house. Believe me when I say that Shamans are use to having crazy critters running around." He smiled so large that his cheeks almost fully engulf his eyes.

"Alright, I guess we can come over." She smiled up to him.

"Alright! Teammate sleep over!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up. He then helped pull her up and they began their journey to the shaman quarters.

They reached Naruto's house and Sakura was surprised when she saw it. She had never really thought about what Naruto's house would look like, but it a little cottage out of a fairy tale is not what she envisioned. It was rustic and had a charm that was out of this world. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in. As she entered she took her shoes off and looked back the brothers were sitting in front of the door, eyeing her cautiously.

"Naruto said that there is a back yard you guys could use." They looked at each other then slowly entered the threshold. She slowly turned to follow Naruto further in the house but she was distracted by a flash of red and a sudden embrace. Sakura tensed at the sudden contact and turned her head to see a red head woman was hugging her. She was hugging her really tight, Sakura could barely breath.

"Ummm, mom, Sakura doesn't..." Naruto walked up to them scratching his neck. Sakura shook her head and mouthed that it was ok.

"Ohh I am so happy Naruto brought his teammate here!" She tightened her hug, then leaned back to look at Sakura her blue grey eyes scanned over her face. "Ohh he talks about you all the time! You are just as beautiful as he described! And your hair it's really pink. Wow. I mean I thought that Naturo may have been mistaking it for strawberry blonde, but no. It suites you, ya know." She smiled at Sakura.

"Umm thanks." She gave the woman a small smile, then looked back at Naruto, who had a red face and was shaking his head.

"Oh, I am sorry I was just so excited to meet you." The red head said as she released Sakura. A blush forming on her ivory skin as she looked at her. "Anyways I am Kushina, Naruto's mom." She held out her hand.

"A little late for a handshake, since she already mauled us." Baku snorted in the back of her mind. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am Sakura Haruno." She took the woman's hand and shook it. Kushina smiled at her.

"It is great to put a face to a name!" Kushina grinned at her. "I am off to make dinner. You kids just go and do whatever it is that kinds do now a days, ya know. I should be done in an hour." She started to walk away. "And Sakura it's great you are here. I can't wait to chat over dinner!" She then walked away her long read hair swaying.

"Sorry about that. Mom can get a bit excited." Naruto gave her a sheepish smile.

"How did she know I was coming?" She questioned as pulled her gaze off of Kushina's bright red hair. Naruto just shrugged and shook his head.

"Messanger spirits." He gave her a look, like she should know about them. She just nodded her head, not wanting to get into a long explanations, that once again proves that she is ignorant.

"We should get the brothers out side." She said as she nodded to the three wolves who looked uncomfortable being inside the house. Naruto nodded and waved her to the back door. Once everyone was outside Naruto took a seat on a bench that lined a small garden. He patted the seat next to him and Sakura sat down.

"So how are things going with your wolf?" He watches as the brothers explored the yard.

"Okay I guess, I mean it's kinda weird to suddenly have some one talking in your head." She pursed her lips.

"It'll get easier. You'll get use to it" He glanced at her and gave her an understanding smile.

"So your demon talks to you?" She looked at him.

"Yeah Kurama can talk tons, especially when he gets bored. He has been talking non stop today since he heard that your wolf is talking to you." Naruto shook his head.

"Why is he so interested in that?" She asked as she watched one of her wolf snap at a bird that was brave enough to fly too close to him.

"Ohh Kurama always has conspiracy theories about everything. He thinks you may be a born demon or some shit." Naruto laughed.

"So your demon has a name also." She raised her brow as she glanced at him.

"Well yeah, most things tend to have name. Though it did take me a long time for him to tell me." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well he sounds interesting." Baku's interest started to peak. "Too bad we can't talk to him also." Sakura gave a nervous laugh. Naruto just looked over at her.

"Baku kinda wants to talk to Kurama." She glanced over at Naruto. He just gave her a smirk.

"Yeah so does Kurama," He winked at her. "That would be something huh, I mean I don't know what your wolf is like, but Kurama can be a grouchy old fart." He let out a small laugh. Sakura smirked at his description.

"I don't really know Baku yet. I mean she can come off as nice, but other times..."

"Watch yourself there kid." Baku warned.

"She can be a bit overwhelming." Sakura could feel her wolfs glare.

"Well it'll take time, I mean she has only been out less then a day." He sighed out at he stood up and stretching his arms high about him.

"I know," Sakura sighed and raked her hands over her face.

"But at least you have me here to talk to. I mean I can get what you are going through, and I'll always be here to talk or lean on." He smiled. Sakura looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She never thought that she would ever feel this grateful that she could count on Naruto as a team mate and a friend.

**Howdy! I would like to thank everyone that reads my little story! It makes me have the warm fuzzy feels! Thank you for all that have followed, fave and commented! I do apologize for any grammatical errors that are in this, I try but I know I do miss a lot. My time is fleeting. **

**Thank you again! Hope you have a fantastic weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

They sat in the gardens in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the wolves as they inspected the surroundings. Sakura looked over at Naruto a bit surprised with his stillness.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you sit still and be quite for so long before." She smirked as she eyed him. He let out a chuckle.

"I like it back here, it always seems to calm me." He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. She continued to look at him reflecting that she had no space that was as tranquil to her. When she was much younger, before the slaughter of her pack, it would have been her family caravan. It was always the place she would run to when she was overwhelmed and needed time for herself. Now, not even her tent offered her such a release. She took a deep breath, she envied Naruto at the moment. He had the family and his own sanctuary. The feeling startled her, as it was not something that she ever really thought of.

"Kids! Dinners up!" Kushina yelled through an open window.

"Kay, be there in a second." Naruto yelled back. He looked at her with a subdued smile. "You ready?" He winked. A soft laugh escaped her mouth and she gave him a nod.

When they walked in she was amazed at the spread on the dinning room table. There were so many different dishes, and they all were plated beautifully. She suddenly became uneasy, had they been expecting company? She didn't mean to crash any party.

"Are you having other people over?" She whispered to Naruto. He just looked over at her and rolled his eyes. Before he could answer Kushina pushes her way through them to deliver even more food to the table.

"Oh no dear, no one else is coming." Kushina smiles as she motions that they should have a seat. Naurto went over and plopped himself down and began to shovel food onto his plate. Sakura follows him and sits down gently and just stares at the food in front of her, not knowing where to start. Eventually she settles on yakitori and rice balls.

The meal was pleasant, Kushina was chatting the whole time and Sakura wondered how she was even eating so much and talking. Naruto on the other hand was eating like he was never going to have food in front of him again.

"Hungry much?" Sakura asked as she bit into her rice ball. He just glances over at her and nods.

"Really Naruto, I know you have better manners then that." Sakura jumps as tall blonde man walks in. She had seen him once before, when she discovered the slaughtered sprites. She had to concentrate to keep her mouth closed. Him and Naruto looked soo much alike.

"Sorry, yeah I am always hungry. The demon takes a lot of energy, that's why my mom cooks like she is feeding a family of twenty." He gives her a sheepish smile and continues to shove more food into his mouth. She raises her brow at him and gives a small nod. She jumps as she feels a large hand pat her shoulder, her whole body goes ridged.

"Hello, I am Naruto's father Minato," He gives her shoulder a squeeze. Naruto stops eating and looks over at her, concern painted on his face. She swallows hard and turns toward Minato.

"Sakura Hurano, nice to meet you." She breaths out, he smiles brightly at her, then his brow knits.

"Are you ok?" He begins to rub her shoulder. Her eye starts to twitch and she grits her teeth.

"Damn these shaman are sure touchy feely." Baku grumbles. Sakura just pushes a smile on her lips and shake her head.

"Yes..No.. Well.. I am just not one for touching." An awkward smile plays on her lips. His eyes widen as though he should have known, and quickly drops his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh, yes... I apologize, Kakashi had told me, it must have slipped my mind." He gives a shy smile and rubs the back of his neck. Right then he was the spitting image of his son, or his son was of him?

"Do you think that the little one is just a clone?" Baku mused. Sakura just shook her head.

"It's fine." She looks over to Naruto that gives her a small smile, then begins to shove more food in. Minato takes a seat at the head of the table and begins to plate food for himself. He didn't have as much as his son, but there was quite a pile on his plate.

"You think the older one has a demon also?" Baku snorted in her mind. Sakura repressed the urge to shrug.

"So how is it going with your teams?" Minato asked filling his chop sticks with rice.

"It's going great, but I am just getting tired of just sparing." Naruto sighed out, leaning back in his chair after clearing his plate. "You know I thought we would be working on other things besides hand to hand." Minato looks over at Naruto and a small frown pulls at his lips.

"Well you have been practicing your divination at home? Right?" He raises a brow as he looks at his son.

"You know it pops!" Naruto smiles.

"Divination? " Sakura questions as she looks back and forth from Minato to Naruto.

"Oh you know, working with the spirits in the veil, summoning demons, rituals that type of stuff." He smiles at her.

"I have no clue what that idiot is talking about." Baku chuffs. Sakura just stares at Naruto, then nods her head.

"Oh, ok." She purses her lips. "Why don't you do that in training?" She takes a another bite of her rice ball and chews slowly.

"Well I thought that we were only working on hand to hand. I mean I know you guys have other things that you can do besides what you show on the fields." He shrugs at her. Other things? No she didn't have any other things that she worked on. Wolves were pretty much straight forward. Either you fought in your human form or wolf form. There was no added effects, hell most wolves couldn't even wield any type of elemental jutsu, like many of the other races.

"I am sure that Kakashi will expand on your training." Kushina smiled at the two, then her gaze fell on her husband and her smile faltered a little.

"Yes, I am sure there is a reason for the training, just be patience Naruto." He smiled at his son. Sakura watched him intently and realized that his smile did not reach as far as the ones he was giving only a few minutes ago.

"I just want you to be careful out there Naruto." Kushina's eyes soften as she looks at him. Naruto looks over at his mother and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Always am." Sakura begins to laugh, but tries to cover it up with a cough. Naruto being careful, that really was a laughable thought. He was the type to hit first ask questions later.

They finish dinner and Sakura attempts to help Kushina with the dished, she just shoo's her out, telling her that she had a system and she doesn't like when others mess with it. Sakura sighs, but gives up at trying to help. She walks to the backyard Naruto following behind her. The brothers were lying contently in the middle of the lush yard. She smirked at the sleeping forms.

"So what do the wolves do when you sleep? Sasuke said you lived in a tiny tent, do you all sleep there? Like a dog pile?" Naruto furrowed his brow, she laughed at the mental image.

"My tent is not that small, Sasuke is exaggerating. Yeah they sleep with me, but others just sleep out side. Akamaru for instance sleeps under Kiba's caravan." Her body stiffens. "Shit Kiba," She looks over at Naruto her gives her a quizzical look. "Hey do spirit messengers only work for shamans?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Umm yeah... I mean sometimes mages can see them, but usually not. Why?"

"Well I need to let the pack know I am not coming home, but I don't want to leave a scent trail there, and I can't send the brothers." She pursed her lips. "Kiba is going to flip again." She groaned as she threw herself on the ground.

"Well we could use a demon." Sakura's head snapped in his direction.

"A demon? Is that a good idea?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I mean they can be pain in the asses, but can get bribed pretty easy, especially the dumb ones." Naurto laughed.

"But demons, they typically are not that nice are they?" Images of little red creatures with horns, flames licking their bodies, a pitch fork in hand flicker in her mind.

"Ohh, well you are just thinking about the modern thoughts on demons. I mean demons have been around for far longer then any religion, and in the beginning they weren't thought of as only the bad guys, actually they were just thought of as deities that were lesser then gods." He smiled at her as she furrowed her brow. "Anyways, they really aren't that bad, I mean they can be a pain in the ass, but wouldn't you be if people just summoned you. Well, there are the bad ones, but there are the good ones. Just like with people, ya know." He started to draw some type of rune in the grounds as he explained. Once he was finished he looked up at Sakura with a raised brow. "These guys can be kinds grumpy, just warning ya."

Naruto bit down on his thumb and placed it in the middle of the rune that he designed. Sakura watched intently as the earth began to open up, The ground shook a bit as the whole opened to a foot in diameter. Sakura jumped back as a small spindly hand reached out of the hole and grabbed onto the grass. Then a small, red, scaly, hunchbacked little being pulled it's self out of the hole. Once out, it and looked at Naruto with it's dark beady little eyes. There as a grunt that came out of it as it let it's tongue roll over it's pouting bottom lip. It had an under bite that made it's bottom teeth rest over it's top lip.

"Ahh, it's you.. What do you need ya little twat sucker." He growled out as he began to scratch his bottom.

The wolves woke and took notice of the new visitor and came running. Sakra tried to block them, but one had the demon pinned to the ground with his nose. Sniffing the little being intently Luckily they seemed to only be interested and didn't appear that they wanted to eat it.

"Brothers! Get off of it! Go!" She said pointing to the other side of the yard. They whined a bit, and stared at the demon, but followed the instructions.

"I am sooo sorry," She bent down to talk to the demon.

"Get away from me you no good for nothing twat. Your mongrel breath is making it difficult to breath." Sakura straighten quickly and took a step back surprised by the verbal assault.

"Coming from a rodent that smells of sulfur that is rich, just step on him. I am sure that Naruto can get another." Baku began to gripe.

"Come on Awar, don't you see that you are in the presence of a lady?" Naruto snapped, his face red from the insult. The little demon looked over at Sakura and eyed her with a raised brow.

"Hmph, not a lady, that there is a beast." The creature huffed out and crossed his arms.

"Ohh, he is a pleasant little shit." Baku growled. Sakura just raised her brow.

"Be nice. Man, why are you always in such a bad mood." Naruto sat in front of the demon. Awar just narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"I am a busy, let me know what you want." He walked over and kicked Naruto.

"You little shit." Naruto flicked him in the head.

"I kinda want to eat him. Do you think he would be crunchy?" Baku snorted. Sakura struggles to repress her laugh. The little demon tried to kick Naruto again, but he just pushed the creature back.

"Come on Awar, I just need you to deliver a message." Awar huffs and glares at Naruto.

"What's in it for me?" The creature crossed it's arms over it's chest.

"Ummm, I can get you chocolate." Awar snorts. "Ok chocolate and a sparkly." Naruto smirks . Awar stares at him contemplating.

"Fine where to?" He huffs out.

"Ok, I just need you to go to the Inuzuka's pack grounds and let them know that Sakura is with me." Awar's eyes grow large for a second then narrow at Naruto.

"You want me to "just" go to wolf territory. You twat waffle, I am snack size to those beasts!" Awar cries then turns from Naruto intent on getting back to his hole.

"Wait!" Sakura steps in front of Awar, blocking the small demons way. He grunts again and glares at her. "Just say my name and no harm will happen, please. I can get you sparklies also." She pleads with him.

"You don't even know what sparklies are," Baku chimed in, Sakura just shook her head. There was another moment of contemplation on the demons face.

"Three more sparklies and you have a deal." Sakura nodded.

"What mongrel do I need to find?" He huffed out.

"Kiba, Hana or Tsume, just let them know I can't come home, but not to worry." She gave the demon a smile, he just frowned at her.

"Remember three sparklies and chocolate." He raised his brow and glares at the two for a moment. He turns and begins to mumble something and walkes back to the hole and jumped in. Once the demon was out of sight the earth slowly began to close, leaving no trace that it had ever been disturbed.

"I think that is the weirdest shit that I have seen in a long time." Sakura said as she stared at the spot the demon fell into. She looked at Naruto. "So what did I barter with?" Her lips pursed as she thought that she may not be able to hold up her end of the deal. Naruto just laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it, sparklies as just plastic bracelets or fake gems. Awar love the flashy stuff. My dad has a draw full of stuff for him." He stood up and began to brush off his pants.

"So bobbles? Interesting... Hey, can shamans use those demons to battle with?" She ran her hand over her chin.

"Well they aren't like summons, kinda but not really, they do what they want. I mean if you are friendly enough with them they will." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "My dad have a few that would for him, but I am just getting into this, so they would just roll their eyes and run. It can take a while for them to like you, but I am a likeable person so it may take less time, ya know." He gave her a toothy smile. Sakura contemplated on what he just said.

"What about Kurama? I mean I saw your eyes flash red during the capture the flag game, can you work with him.?" Naruto gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, no, we don't really work together. He actually attempts to break the seal and get out. The seal is weakened when I am angry, and I got pissed during that game, which is actually kinda stupid, but sometimes I can't help it." He scrunched his nose at the thought. "But sometimes his chakra leaks out, that causes the change. If I catch it fast enough I can control it, but if I don't he can take over." Naruto began to walk back to the house.

"Wow, that's pretty intense. You would think he would work with you eventually." Sakura sighed as she began to follow.

"No, why would a prisoner want to serve their ward? I can understand it." Baku yawned

"You are not a prisoner, and I dunno maybe to reform." Sakura huffed.

"I may not be an unwilling prisoner, but I can understand what it is to be locked up an want nothing more then to be free." Baku snapped.

"Working together would surely give some sense of freedom thought wouldn't it?" Sakura mused to her wolf.

"A sliver will only make you yearn for more would it not?" Baku questioned back.

"It's better then nothing?" Sakura whispered. She then looked over at Naruto, he gazed at he with an amused smile. She closed her eyes as she realized that she was speaking out loud.

"It's ok Sakura, if there is anyone that you can have a one sided conversations around it's me. Just try and not do it in front of everyone." He laughed. "I am pretty sure that Baku and Kurama are pretty similar."

"I dunno maybe." Sakura shook her head.

The night was pleasant and fun. She liked Naruto, but she didn't realize how much fun and relaxing he could be. He was a bundle of energy, but he made forgetting any problems easy.

They were about to turn in for the night when Awar showed up. The mood he was in made his previous mood seem gleeful. He was complaining about having to run from wolves and that Kiba had kicked him when he showed up. Sakura grimaced and felt bad for the little demon. Naruto wound up giving him ten plastic bracelets. He went to pat the demon on it's head but Awar attempted to bite him.

Once Awar left they began to settle for the night. Kushina had set up a spare room, and informed Sakura that anytime she wanted she could use the room. She was about to hug the younger girl, but remembered what she had said at dinner so just parted with a smile.

Sakura lied on the bed and once again fought sleep. She worried that she would have nightmares here, she didn't want Naruto's family seeing that. She sighed and rolled over to her side.

"Go to sleep runt." Baku growled.

"I can't what if I have a nightmare, and if they try and wake me up." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'll take care of them, go to sleep." She ordered. Sakura hesitated to close her eyes. "Trust me." Baku's voice was softened. Sakura let out a sigh and let herself drift into sleep.

Sakura woke up to a house filled with the scents of breakfast. She walked down to the dinning room to another impressive spread. How could they possibly be able to feed Naruto and Minato? It truely was an impressive sight. After they finished eating Sakura went to collect the brothers, who were busy with slabs of ribs that Kushina had given them.

Naruto and Sakura waited for wolves to finish gnawing on their breakfast before heading out to the training field. As they walked onto the field they were both almost shocked to the point of stumbling when they saw that Kakashi was waiting for them. Sakura quickly scanned the field, not even Sasuke was here yet. She warily eyed the grey haired man as she walked towards him.

"Did hell freeze over?" Naruto inquired as they reached their instructor. "Because I never thought we would see the day when you were on time, let alone early." Naruto grinned at Kakashi. The grey haired man just sighed and gave a smirk, but something was off. His eye didn't smile like it normally did, and his body was tense. Sakura smelled the air, and she could smell the annoyance and apprehension rolling off of him.

"What's wrong?" She walked up to him and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong." Kakashi looked at her and raised his brow, an action that Sakura returned to him. Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye Sasuke walking up. He stopped for a second once he saw Kakashi, but continued on.

"Then why do you seem to be so edgy?" Before Kakashi could answer the groups attention was drawn to the other side of the training field. Walking up to the was a tall pale man with shoulder length blonde hair, that was almost as white as the lab coat he was wearing. He carried some type of large kit in one of his hands. His face was a stoic mask. Sakura smelled the air.

"Why is another mage here?" She looked back to Kakashi, but his eyes were narrowed at the man walking up. She looked back. He had an intimidating sense about him, she looked closer at his features. His face was long, and the angles of his bone structure could be classified as aristocratic, sharp yet delicate. As he came closer Sakura could see two red dots that were above his eye brows. His eyes were rimmed with red. Once he had made it to were they were standing his brow raised as he looked at Kakashi. Behind them the brothers started to pace as they eyed the man in front of them.

"Hatake." He tilted his head at the silver haired instructor. Kakashi's eye narrowed even further.

"Kimimaro, it has been a long time." Kakashi drawled out. Kimimaro just nodded at him.

"Shall we get started then?" He put down his kit and opened it.

"Start what?" Sasuke glared at the man, watching him go through what seemed to be a medical kit. Kimimaro lazily looked up at Sasuke then to Kakashi.

"You didn't tell them?" He smirked. "I am here to give you a medical evaluation. I assumed your instructor informed you of this yesterday." Kimimaro stood taking out a clip board and a pen.

"He wasn't here yesterday," Sakura blandly stated. Kimimaro let his eye drift towards her and looked her up and down. Sasuke took a step towards her.

"Well regardless if you had been informed or not, I am going to be giving all three of you an evaluation." He began to write something on the clip board. "Blonde you'll go first." He took a step towards Naruto.

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Race?"

"Shaman."

"Age?"

"17"

"Lineage."

"Uzumaki and Namikaze."

"Jinchuriki?"

Naruto hesitated for a second. He looked over at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kimimaro looked up from his clip board and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi clenched his jaw and gave Naruto a slow nod.

"Yes."

"Tails?"

"Nine." This time Kimimaro was the one that faltered. He looked up at Naruto and narrowed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Ok, well I am going to need you to strip down to your under garments now." Kimimaro reached down into his kit again and pulled out gloves, a hypodermic needle and a few vials.

"Wait, what?" Naruto's eyes grew wide and stared at the pale man. "Why?" Kimimaro sighed as he stood and placed the gloves on.

"This is a physical assessment, and I need to assess your muscular and skeletal build. To do this thoroughly I will need you to undress." His eyes narrowed. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, he just nodded his head.

Sakura's mouth dried as Naruto stripped down, it wasn't because of seeing her teammates half naked body, but because she realized that she would be getting the same exam. She focused to control her breaths. Sasuke inched closer to her, his eyes concerned. They watched as Kimimaro first drew a vile of blood. He then disposed of his gloves and began a thorough inspection of Naruto's body.

"Ok, now I want you to make your seal visable." Kimimaro said once he had finished his physical evaluation. Sakura looked over at her blonde team mate and could see he was loosing his patcience. All his musles tight and rippling. You would have to be blind not to notice the beauty of his form. He was bulkier then Sasuke, but it suited him.

"I can't do that for you." Naruto said through clenched teeth. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?" He let his hands fall to the side, along with his clip board.

"I am only to show the seal to the clan elders, or another shaman if I am having issues." Naruto began to grab his cloths off the ground.

"Well, you see once the shamans joined into the Alliance, then they accepted that the councils authority. They wish for me to see your seal, so please show it to me. I do not wish to force you." He eyed Naruto lazily as he began to pulll his pants on.

"Ha, force me. You can't force it." Naruto chuckled, not even giving Kimimaro a look in his direction. That proved to be a mistake, before Naruto knew what happened the examiner had him on his back and his hand on his stomach. Naruto cried out as electric pulses left Kimimaro's hand. Black patterns began to spread over his tanned stomach. Naruto hands grasp out around Kimimaro's lab jacker.

Sakura and Sasuke were lunging forward, but here stopped when Kakashi put his arm out in front of them. They both shot their instructors hard glares.

"What are you doing Kakashi? Can't you see he is hurting him?" Sakura cries out she attempt to push the mans arm out of the way. Kakashi steps in front of her, his eyes hard. The brothers stood behind Sakura snarling and chattering their teeth, waiting for her to give them instructions.

"Let it be for now, do as he asks." His voice was hard and low. Both of the cadets look at him with wide eyes. He knew that they didn't understand, but he had to stop them from endangering themselves and Naruto. "Calm the brothers down."

Sakura's eyes went back to Naruto and Kimimaro, leaving the wolves in their panicked state. Naruto was still on the ground groaning as he held his stomach, Kimimaro was standing above him filling out a chart, like nothing had happened. Sakura glared at the man, he took no notice.

"You boy are up next." Kimimaro drawled as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke set his jaw and his nostrils flared, but he forced himself to walk forward. He asked the same first questions that he had Naruto, and filled in a separate sheet of paper.

"Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"Tomes?"

"Three."

"Mangekyo?"

"No."

Kimimaro looked up and gazed at Sasuke for a moment, then let out a, what may have bee a relieved breath, and went to his medical kit. He again prepared his gloves, needles, and viles. He instructed Sasuke to strip. Sasuke did as the man asked with out arguing. He took his blood samples and began his physical. Sakura looked away and walked to where Naruto was still lying.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she squatted down to him, not taking her eyes off Kimimaro. The brothers had already went to Naruto and they sat protectively around him.

"Yeah, I will be. That fucker shocked the shit out of me." He groaned, his hands on the still visible seal. Sakura glanced down to his stomach and winced. Where Kimimaro had placed his fingers black lines spread from the contact points. She had the urge to try and help him heal, but she remembered that Hinata told her that the races chakra's don't mix.

"Is there anything I can do?" She knitted her brows as she looked down.

"Don't worry about it, Kurama is helpin out. I'll be good as new in a few minutes." He gave her a small smile. She nodded at him, then let her attention drift back to Sasuke.

Once Kimimaro was done assessing his physical prowess he had him activate his sharingan. The pale man took a step closer to Sasuke and looked into his eyes intently for a few moments then returned to his clip board and took more notes. Once he was finished writing he gave him a nod and told him he could dress.

"Pink, your turn." Sakura's head snapped up and watched as Kimimaro sauntered over. She could feel her stomach tighten with each step he took. She glanced over at Kakashi and he just stood like a sentential, staring at her with empty eyes. She took a hard swallow and stood up. She walked forward with heavy steps.

"Name?"

"Sakura." She stood and hesitated to add her pack name, which she didn't know why.

"Pack, surname?"

She took a breath. "Haruno." Kimimaro looked up briefly from his clip board and narrowed his eyes. Then he just nodded and continued on with the questions.

"Dire wolf?"

"You better say no runt!" Baku yelled, Sakura inwardly winced, her wolf had been quite for some time.

"No." Kimimaro once again looked up from his clip board and looked at her curiously.

"It would do well not to lie," He raised his brow at her, his gaze hardening.

"Well good thing I am not lying." She raised her brow and hardened her gaze. They stood for a second.

"Don't make me force your phase." He spoke low, so her team mates could not hear. She took a sharp breath in.

"You cannot force what I cannot do." She narrowed her eyes at him. Once again they were in a staring competition. He was the one the broke it and began to go into his kit. She felt her breath hitch knowing what he was going to say next. She looked over to who team which were watching them intently. She knew that they were not going to look away, not when the tension around this man was so thick.

"I need you to undress to your undergarments," The pale man continued to gather his equipment and didn't look up. Sakura could feel the panic with in her bubbling.

"Just do it. It's just skin." Baku snorted, but Sakura could feel the sorrow in her voice. She closed her eyes and began to pull off her gear. Her hands shook as she dropped her kunia pouch and pulled at the bindings on her pants. She looked at Kimimaro, and saw him tapping his clip board.

She clenched her teeth and pulled her off her vest. She kept her eyes on Kimimaro's green eyes. He has the same color as mine, she thought as she tried to distract herself from the fact that she was peeling off her cloths.

"They are nothing like ours, hopefully we have a little soul. That man's are vacant." Baku grumbled. Sakura kept her eyes focused on his, she could see his iris's expand and retract while she undressed.

"Not vacant, but unsettling. There is something there that is unnerving." She thought. Baku chuffed in reply. Sakura finished pulling down her pants, and stood in the training field. Everything that she tried so hard to cover was now exposed. She gritted her teeth and watched as the mans eye lazily looked up and down at her.

"How did you get these?" He asked as he touched a scar on her rib cage. The touch made her muscles contract.

"Kunia." She looked away from his face and stared into the trees. His cold fingers traced the line that wrapped around her rib cage.

"Explain." He demanded as took his hand off of her and began to write on his clip board. Sakura glared at him.

"When my pack was annihilated, some sick fucker decided that it would be fun to butcher my body." She focused to steady her breath, her jaw was tense and her nostrils flaring. Kimimaro finished his notes and then touched her stomach. His fingers were icy on her skin.

"This mark?" She looked down to were his fingers were touching.

"Stabbed." His eyebrow went up. He went back to his clip board.

"I don't like this fucker, I want to tear his face off." Baku growled. Sakura kept her face composed, but she agreed. The way he touched her scars, it wasn't pity or curiosity, it seemed like he enjoyed looking and touching them. Like he was looking at a piece of art.

She jumped as she felt his hand run over her side, brushing against the rough burned scars. She had tried not to look at her team mates, but her gaze fell on them with out thought. Kakashi's and Naruto wore the same face. Their eyes were wide, t faces contorted in pity and anger. She could now feel their eyes taking in her mutilated body. She clenched her jaw so hard that she felt like her teeth were about to shatter. That is when her gaze fell on Sasuke. His eyes were level, watching her face. There was concern on his face, his body ridged. Looking at him made her want to run to him, and it took everything in her to keep her composure. She was not going to show weakness to her team, not this fucking creepy guy.

"These?" He moved his hand once again over her side.

"Burns." He looked up at her and raised a brow. He looked at her waiting for more information, but she was not about to willingly give it to him. She raised a brow and cocked her head.

"Elaborate."

Sakura could feel the growl rumbling in her head. The panic, and the embarrassment was passing, now both of them were loosing any patience that they had.

"I was put in a fucking wood box and it caught on fire. What the fuck else do you want to know." She glared at him and took a step forward. "Lines equal kunia, rough spots equal burns." She turned around "Same story for my back." His eyes widened a bit as she yelled, but once she stopped the stoic mask came back. He returned to writing, and the noise of the pen on paper is like nails on a chalk board to her.

"Why do you need to know this shit anyways? It has nothing to do with my team, or my current health." She watched his hand moving quickly over the paper.

"The Alliance wished to have full medical evaluations of their teams, and that does include any past history. The marks on your body could be used as identification if it was ever needed." Sakura stilled at his explanation. It did make sense, but just something was off. She watched as he moved and placed his clip board down, he took a step forward and began his physical. His actions where the same as they were for Naruto and Sasuke, he checked lymph nodes, her spine, her arm and leg movement, but it felt as if he lingered longer. Each new place he touched her body would become ridged, and at one point she thought he smirked.

When he picked up his clip board Sakura began to pick up her cloths. His eye followed what she was doing then returned back to his notes.

"We are not finished yet. I just had make notes." He mumbled. She sighed and put her cloths back onto the ground. Once he was done he walked back over to her.

"Phase one." He gave her an expectant gaze. She took a breath and willed the first phase. She felt her teeth elongate, and her nails. Once complete Kimimaro took her hand in his and inspected them for a few moments before letting them fall. He then walked behind her and ran his finger up her spine, she shuttered at the touch. Then he ran his hands over his ribs. She closed her eyes.

"Baku I am going to need a shower after this." She groaned internally. Baku growled as his hands ran down her ribs.

"You didn't get this friendly with the boys." She spat out as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at anyone right now.

"I am checking to see if there is a skeletal difference with your pack and others during phase one." He let his hands linger longer then they should. He walked in front of her and scanned her face. She fought the urge to swallow.

"Open your mouth." His eyes went to her lips. She wanted to curl her lips, but did as she was ordered. She looked at the sky as he began to probe her teeth. Finally he took a step back.

"Phase two."

"Can't do." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to force you." He said quietly

"You can't force what I can't do." She snarled.

"What is with your team and refusing?" His voice became louder, as anger began to show in his face.

"Baku, go! Don't let him force our phase! Hide." She screamed in her head as she glared at the man in front of her.

"Already ahead of you, call me when it's clear." She could feel her presence begin to fade.

"Sakura," The voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Be careful." With that Baku was completely hidden. Sakura glared at the man.

"I am telling you I can't phase. There is nothing that will bring it forth." She furrowed her brow.

"Let's see i**f** that is true." There was no emotion on the mans face as he put his hand on her stomach. The moment he touched her pain flew through her body. She could feel all her muscles grow ridged as she began to fall to the gound. A scream left her lips as she fell to the ground convulsing. Her eyes rolled back into her head. He took his hand away and her body sank as he muscles uncoiled. She looked up and saw Kimimaro looking down at her a slight frown on his face. He pressed his hand on her stomach and attempting to force her phase a second time.

Sakura's body once again went rigid. She began to scream with such force that her throat felt like it was on fire. The pain was more intense then the first time, and she felt like she was going to loose consciousness. She felt a stirring in her mind.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed but she wasn't sure if it stayed in her mind or not. He muscles were coiling so tight that she felt like her boned were going to break, then it stopped again. She moved her head and saw Kakashi pushing Kimimaro back.

"She can't fucking phase! What the fuck?" He screamed at the pale man. Kimimaro glared at the instructor, and then straightened his coat. He walked back to Sakura and looked down. A frown once again pulling on his lips.

"I apologize, I believed that you were not being truthful." He looked down at her, then let his gaze travel to her stomach. She just groaned and turned to the side. He walked over and knelt down in front of her, his mouth only inches away from her ear. "I have much to be thankful for from the Haruno's. I will see you again." She tried to move her head to look at him, but found that all that she could will to move were her eyes. The man looked back and smirked. She thought she was going to be sick, but she wasn't sure if it was from the electro shock therapy or from that smirk.

Kimimaro stood, gathered his supplies and left the field with out another word.

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read my story! It does mean a ton! I meant to get this out earlier, but I have been roofing my house. It blows lol. Add to that a wrist injury and it does make life complete ;) I hope you all had a great weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura remained laying down in the middle of the the training field half naked clutching onto her stomach. Every few seconds her body would jerk from the electricity that had recently coursed through her She tried to move, but her muscles refused to listen and would rather spasm on their own accord.

"S..S..Sa.." She tried to speak, but blood began to flow from her lips, she must have bit down on her tongue, while Kimmimaro was busy frying the shit out of her. She tensed when she felt a hand on her face, but let her eyes roll to the sight of Sasuke kneeling before her. His eyes wide with terror as he took in her current state. All she could do was look at him, tears falling from her eyes. She could see his lips moving but she could not hear what he was saying. His words sounding as if they were spoken from under water. She slowly broke eye contact and let her lid fall.

She just laid there, letting her body ride out the after shocks of electricity that ran through her, no longer fighting to move. Slowly her senses were coming back to her, the distant noises were coming closer. She was beginning to make out the soft murmurers from Sasuke.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I am so sorry." Sasuke's voice was soft, but there was an edge to it. She opened her eyes and looked back up at him and saw that his iris's were red, the tomoes spinning. His hand was on her cheek, his thumb caressing her.

"Calm down." She croaked out as she began to turn her head. He drew down his brows at her, then took a deep breath as black flooded over the red of his eyes.

"Kakashi, what the fuck was that? Who the fuck was that?" Naruto screamed in the distance. "I mean that shit hurt, and I don't think that he did it that strong to me. He lit up the field with her!"

"Naruto, calm down. Now is not the time or place for this." Kakashi's voice was cold as he spoke to the boy

"Oh really! Well you tell me what is a good time to talk about that? He saw her scars and then did that shit! And you let him!" The air around the field began to grow warm humming with electricity that felt foreign. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, but he was looking over at his other team mates, his eyes growing wider every second. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, there was something wrong. Sakura groaned as she slowly turned her head, to see what had Sasuke's attention. Her eyes suddenly matched Sasuke's wide with concern.

Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi, an orange haze surrounding him. He glanced over at her, but in stead of the soothing blue eyes, his were red the pupil forming slits. Sakura took in a sharp breath at the image. The orange haze began to form ears and a tail. Kakashi said something, and tried to grab onto Narutos shoulder, but the blond smacked his hand away. His breathing was becoming more ragged as another tail began to form. Sasuke began to crawl over Sakura. He positioned himself into a defensive crouch between her agitated Naruto.

Sakura just watched with terror filled eyes as Naruto began to loose control. Kakashi kept trying to calm him, but nothing was working. Sasuke at one point tried to help but Naruto pushed him off slamming him hard into a tree. At the sight of Sasuke being thrown Sakura pulled herself up. She ignored the protests of her body as she stumbles towards Naruto.

"Sakura! Don't" Sasuke yelled as he began to recoup from Naruto's throw. Sakura just glanced at him but kept pushing her body towards Naruto. Some one had to calm him down before he hurt himself or one of his team mates. Then she thought of how he said that his demon would try and come out. It was no longer Naruto that they had to reason with, but the fox.

"KURAMA!" She screamed at her team mate once she was within a few feet. "GET THE FUCK BACK IN." She stumbled forward her arms reaching out in front of her. She grabbed tightly onto his shoulder. She held on and gave him a little shake, despite the burning sensation that was consuming her palm. Confusion snapped on Naruto's face as he turns his feral eyes on her. "Naruto, don't let him get to you. Push Kurama back." Her grip tightens on his shoulder, as she stares hard into his eyes.. "And Kurama, stop being such an asshole." Naruto narrowed his blood red eyes at her and completely stills. They stand there evaluating each other for what seems like hours. Slowly Sakura's stomach begins to tightens, she purses her lips as she begins to think that approaching him like this may have not been the wisest option..

Then an animalistic smile begins to spread across Naruto's face. He takes a deep breath in and exhales with a low menacing chuckle."You have balls girl." Naruto's voice comes out warped as it left his lips. It was deeper, filled with a raw malice, something ancient about it. Sakura swallows as she looks at him, a small smirk flickering on her face.

"Nice to meet you Kurama, but we really can't let you come out. I don't think that the shamans would be cool with that. If you could let Naturo take over from here." The smirk remained, but her eyes remain hard. Naruto just smirks and looks back at her. They hold each others gaze for another few moments before he winks, and the orange haze begins to fade. He blinks a few times and the red of his eyes begin to fade into blue.

Sakura let out a breath that she was not aware that she was holding and smiles at at him. Relief floods her body as she allows herself to begin to fall to her knees, out of instinct Naruto grabs her under her arms and lowers her gently to the ground. Once she is on her knees, she pulls her hand to her chest and cradles it. She winces as she looks down to see the skin was raised and covered in angry blisters. Naruto reached out and gently grasps her hand in his.

"I am sorry," He whisper as he turns her hand over in his larger one. His eyes flicker up to hers and they were filled with guilt and shame. She shakes her head as she looks at him.

"It's fine, I will heal." She slowly pulled her hand away. She then looks up to see Kakashi and Sasuke staring at them. She gives them a tired smile and shrugs her shoulder. "Crazy club." She murmurers and motions to herself and Naruto as she continues to look at the two men. Naruto lets out a snort and a small laugh Kakashi just raises an eyebrow while Sasuke was busy glaring at Naruto.

She attempt to pull herself up to stand, but her muscles again convulse causing her to fumbles a bit. Sakura jumped as she felt Sasuke's hand encircle her arm and steadied her, she just looks at him and gives him a thankful smile. "I need to get my clothes on." She mumbles as she feels her blood begin to pool in her cheeks. His head bobs in a small nod.

"Just stay here I'll grab them." She nods. He tentatively released his grip on her, making sure that she is steady on her feet. Once he is sure that she will not fall he begins to walk off to retrieve her clothing. She turns her head to her other team mates and they just gazed back at her, once again looking at her naked skin. She just sighs and looks down at her stomach. Amongst the maze of scars there were now five blackened points with tendrils shooting out from them. She placed her hand ont op of one and took a sharp breath in as a sharp pain shot through her. She tried to push some healing chakra to her hand, but nothing came from it. She grit her teeth and tried again. She jumped as a large hand covered her and pulled her hand down to her side.

"You won't be able to use your chakra for a few hours, more then likely. Just worry about resting for right now. You can fix that later." Kakashi stood in front of her looking down at her stomach. "I am sorry that he did that." Sakura let herself look up and make eye contact. She hated what she saw, his eye was filled with pity. She had to force herself not to snarl at him. Just as she was about unload her anger on him Sasuke walked up with her clothes. She began to dress herself, but was finding that her limbs still didn't want to listen to her fully and her hand was not accepting the feel of the clothing under it. She took a deep breath in before she looked over at Sasuke with defeat in her eyes. He looked at her and pursed his lips, then began to help her dress.

Not being able to dress herself was one of the worst feelings, she was utterly helpless with her body on full display. She closed her eyes as Sasuke pulled her pants up and began to adjust them so they would not slide off her hips. When he was done dressing her she looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you." He just nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"Are you going to give us any answers?" His gaze was steely, and his voice came out low and threatening. Kakashi just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Not right now, but I want you three to head home get some rest and pack. We are moving onto survival training. Let your packs, clans, and covens know that you will be in the field for at least a week, maximum four weeks." He looked at each of his cadets, who met his gaze with icy glares. "We'll meet here at eight thirty tonight." He gave Sakura one last look then marched off the field. The three just stood there in shock and watched him leave.

"Oh my gods, Brothers!" Sakura yelled as she remembered that she had not seen her wolves since before her examinations.

"They're fine, Kakashi put them under genjutsu when the albino started to do your physical. They are sleeping over there." Naruto pointed to the three grey lumps that were a thirty feet or so away. Sakura let out a breath that she did not realize that she was holding, and closed her eyes in relief. She slowly made her way to the wolves, giving each a small shake to release them from the genjutsu. Their eyes snapped open, and gazed at her weary.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know." She said as she ran her hand through their fur. The looked at her with ears pinned back and rumbles coming from their chest. She sighed as she looked over at her team mates.

"We should get going," Naruto said as he scratched the back of her neck. She gave him a nod and began to walk in the direction of her camp. "Hey Sakura, do you think that it is ok for you to go back to pack grounds already?" Naruto hurried next to her.

"Why wouldn't she go back to her camp?" Sasuke furrowed his brows looking from Naruto to Sakura. She took in a breath then sighed and looked over at the brooding man.

"Well there was an incident.." She explained what had happened yesterday. Sasuke listened his face blank as she talked. Slowly his brow furrowed as she finished.

"But I can't smell him, not here and I came back here. So unless he can conceal smell I wasn't followed." She gave a small smile and ran her hand through her hair. "I was probably just being paranoid." She gave a nervous chuckle as she looked up as Sasuke. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Well I can come with you to camp if that would make you feel better, then you can come over to my place, rest and take care of your wound." She nodded at him.

"Alright, I am off since you two have it figured out. See ya later Sakura, Teme!" Naruto began to jog off the field. Sakura smiled and waved in his direction. She turned and began to walk to her pack grounds, startled when she felt Sasuke grab her hand.

"How are you?" He eyed her out of the corner of his lid. She sighed and looked over at him.

"I feel like I was electrocuted." She gave him a humorless smile. "What do you think that was all about. I mean we have had physicals before, but nothing like that." She ran her hand over the side of her face. Sasuke was silent for a moment, pondering the recent events.

"I don't know, and I don't know if I trust the Alliance." His voice was soft, and cautious. Her eyes trained on his stoic expression. The silence once again blanketed them.

"I agree." She let her eyes look forward as they made their way back to her camp. They quickly gathered her belongings, found Tsume and explained not to expect her back at camp for a while. The alpha just nodded and waved her off, her mind seemed to be on other matters. Sakura released the brothers in the forest, telling them to get a good hunt in before they took off on their training. They let out yips and grunts and took to the woods.

They walked silently into the Uchiha compound and to Sasuke's home. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to his couch and laid down, holding a hand to her stomach. Sasuke followed her in to the living room and took a seat by her feet.

"Do you think that you can heal yourself now?" He asks as he pulls her leg onto his lap. She looks up to him and gives a small shrug. She first place her a on the other, letting the green chakra seep in and heal the blisters that had formed. She finished and the skin was still pink, but at least it did not burn anymore. She then let her hands go to the bottom of her shirt and begins to pull it up. Sasuke grimaces as he looks own at the black spots and tendrils that spread over her stomach She matches her fingers onto the stops where Kimimaro's fingers where. She pushes out the green chakra out of her fingers and lets it sink into her skin. She notes that her chakra still feels odd, like it's sputtering but she can already feel the relief in her stomach. She keeps pushing the chakra out until it dribbles out of her fingertips. She removes her hand and perches herself on her elbow to look down at her stomach. While she did not feel one hundred percent, she did have some relief. She scanned her skin, the black marks were still visible, but had faded a great deal. She looked up at Sasuke, who was still staring at her stomach.

"I think that's as good as I can get it right now. It's like he fried my chakra network." She grunted as she laid back down. She tensed when she felt his hand lightly touch her stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" He looked up to her eyes concern storming behind them.

"A little sore, but nothing like it was before." She placed her hand over his, letting his fingers and palm make full contact with her skin. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin against hers.

"Where did you stay last night?" He asked as he looked down at her hand covering his.

"Hmm?"

"You said that you couldn't go home last night were did you go?" Sakura couldn't help but have a smirk tug at her lips.

"Naruto's" He looked up at her.

"Are you jealous Uchiha?" His eyes narrowed at her as a small laugh left her lips. "There is nothing to be jealous of, he lives with his parents, and I was in a spare room." She let her finger intertwine with his. "Plus, I we don't really have a label for this, ya know. So how do I know if I am breaking any rules." She smiles a sly smile. He raised an eyebrow at her as he looks into her eyes pulling his hand away from hers.

"Do we need a label?" He asked as he took her feet off of his lap, bending her knees and parting her thighs as he started to crawl over her body. Her breath caught as she felt his body lightly press against hers.

"Well it would be nice." She sighed out as he began to kiss the side of her neck, making his way to her ear.

"So you wish for me to claim you?" He whispered into the shell of her ear. "You want to be mine?" He pulled in the lobe of her ear into his mouth and began to suck gently. Those words made a warmth pool in her stomach. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head.

"Say it... I want to hear you say it." He grunted as he began to work on her neck again. She closed her eyes as she feels a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I want to be yours Sasuke." She breaths out and she reaches to him, running her hands through his hair. When the words leave her mouth Sasuke chest rumbles in a primitive growl. His mouth covers hers, his tongue dances dominantly against hers. A moan leaves her mouth as she feels heat spreading from her stomach through her body. He deepens the kiss even further, claiming every inch of her mouth. She find her hips begin to roll against him, making him grunt from the friction.

They part from the kiss both panting and looking at each other. Sasuke runs his hand through her hair, and lowers his lips to her ear. "Say it again." He runs his tongue over her ear, a shiver of pleasure runs down her spine.

"I am yours." She runs her hands down his side, feeling all his coiled muscles. Once he leaves her ear she pushes herself up. "And you are mine." She whispers in his ear as she bites down on his lobe. He pushes his groin into her center. She falls back down as she arches her back, creating more friction between them. He claims her lips again, biting down on her lower lip and giving it a gentle pull. She sharply takes in a breath as she runs her hand under his shirt. He sits back on his knees and pulls his shirt off. She lets her gaze roam over his torso, letting her hands rest on his hips. He looks down at her and smirks. Slowly he runs his hands under her shirt and begins to pull it up. His eyes never leaving hers. He stops once he sees the hesitation in her eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" He asks as his thumbs stroke small circles on her side. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"No, but I don't know if I am ready to go all the way."She looks up at him with wide eyes. He leans down and kisses her again.

"It's fine." He breaths into her mouth. "There are other things we can still do." He begins to kiss her again, his hand sliding under her shirt and slowly made his way to her bra. She gasped once he reached her breast and started to need it.

"I want to feel your breast in my mouth." He whispers and he continued to kneed her breast. "I want to feel your nipple raise and harden under my tongue." Sakura nodded with a moan. His hands left her breast and moved to the hem of her shirt and slowly began to pull it up. Sakura sits up as he frees her from her the clothing. A Surge of panic courses through her veins, as she sees he looking down at her naked stomach. Sasuke looked up at her as he felt her muscles grow ridged under his gaze.

"You are beautiful." He says as he leans down and begins to kiss her stomach. She just snorts at him and her hands start to search to the largest scar to cover. He grabs onto her wrists and pushes them to the side and continues to kiss her skin. "I loath what has been done to you, but I love your skin, and the pink of these scars mean that you are alive, here to be with me. You are a fighter, and nothing can be more beautiful." Sakura looks down at him and a soft smile pulls at her lips. She raises her hand and runs it through his hair, grabbing onto the and giving it a small pull. He groans at the tug, his breath fanning over her stomach.

His kisses begin to travel up her stomach to the valley between her breasts. Sakura begins to pant in anticipation as her body grows warmer with each touch of his lips against her skin. Sasuke licks and kisses the top of her breast, his finger hooking under the cup of her bra and slowly pulls it down. The moment her pink nipple meets the air it begins to tighten. Sasuke gently rubs his thumb over it, making Sakura's back arch in response. He smirks as he looks up at her. Her eyes shut and face contorted in pleasure that he is giving to her. His hand cups the out edge of her breast while he lets his tongue flick over her nipple, before taking it into his mouth.

Sakura let out a hiss as he began to suck and lick the peaks of her breast, his other hand finding it's way to her other breast letting his thumb roll over the nipple. She arched her back at the warmth that was spreading from her stomach. Sasuke's mouth then trailed to the other side, giving the same attention to her other breast. She moaned as she felt his teeth graze across her sensitive skin.

Once he releases her nipple from his mouth she starts to push him back and sits up. She positions herself on top of him and claims his mouth under hers. Slowly she rolls her hips against his growing erection. Sasuke moans at the friction between them. His hands begin to trail from her sides down to her pants, searching for the button in front. His fingers fumble as he tries to push the button through the eye hole, he grunts into the kiss with frustration.

Sakura runs her tongue over his lips before starting to kiss his jaw. She slowly moves down his neck to his clavicle. Feeling the frustration he was having with her pants, so slowly rolls her body up. Looking down at him with hooded eyes she quickly unbuttons her pants and unzips them. Sasuke's hands grasp onto her hips, letting his fingers slide under the cloth of her pants. Slowly he begins to push them down as far as he could get them with her straddling him. His hand then moves to her lower stomach and he begins to slide his thumb under the band of her black underwear. Sakura keeps her eyes trained on the movement of his hands, she bites her lips and feel the blood begin to pool in her cheeks. His eyes flicker to her face, taking in the nervous expression that she was wearing.

"Can I touch you there?" He asks as he looks at her through hooded eyes. Wide eyed she nods her head, but bited down harder on her lip. She had never felt so exposed before, but her body craved his touch. Sasuke rolled his tongue over his bottom lip pulling it in and letting his teeth run over it as his thumb began to pull the cotton of her underwear down further. He lets out a soft sigh as he begins to feel her pubic hair against his thumb, but he was quickly searching for the nerve bundle that was hidden within her fold.

Sakura gasped as he ran his thumb over her clit. Just a single brush against it sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Slowly Sasuke applied more pressure with his thumb and began to rotate it in circles. He couldn't help but smile as her body began to react to his touches. He let out a groan when she started to rock into his hand, but also against his erection. He also felt the need to push against her and his hips began to buck under her. His free hand began to roam over her stomach, until it rested on one of her breasts. He kneaded it lightly, causing another moan to leave her lips.

"Tell me again. Who's are you." He grunted rocking his hips.

"I am.."

"SHIT."

Sakura yelps as she looked up to the hallway to were the exclamation came from, to see Itachi standing there. His eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of him.. Her hands flew to her breasts and trying to cover them, and slammed her body down onto Sasuke. The sudden movement knocking the wind out of him. He rolled his head over throwing his arms over Sakura's bare back as he saw his brother standing there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI!" He bellowed as he began to try and move Sakura under him blocking his brothers view. "Seriously what the fuck is wrong with this family!" He glares at him, but notices Itachi's eyes remained on Sakura. "Itachi, fucking turn around so she can get her clothes on at least!" Itachi finally broke his gaze on her and glanced at his brothers face. His normally pale face began to redden. Closing his eyes, he nods to his little brother then turns and take a step back into the hallway.

Sasuke looks down at Sakura, his brows furrowed in anger, and lets out a sigh. He pulls himself off of her and reached on the ground and picks up her shirt and hands it to her.

"I am so sorry." He mutters as he places the clothing into her hands. She purses her lips and gives a small nod. Her face warm with blush that she was sure that made her as red as a rose. She quickly adjusts her bra and slips her training shirt over hear head. She sits straight on the couch, her gaze falling to the ground.

"Okay," She whispers out, as she runs a shaky hand through her hair. Sasuke stands with a grunt and pushes her hair behind her ears. She let out an uneven breath at the contact. She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't even let her eyes meet his. This day was almost too much to handle. She never felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Sasuke gave out a small sigh then looked to the back of his brothers form. He could feel the anger bubbling within him as he walked to the hallway.

"What the hell do you need Itachi? And why can't you and father learn to knock on the damn door?!" He spat out, his brows furrowed nostrils flared. Itachi turns around not and and tries to compose himself, his face remained blank but the red on his cheeks betray his stoic features.

"I truly apologize little brother, I am sorry. I thought that you were going to be training." He clears his throat and looks down. "I just needed some things you have in the attic, I am going on a mission and I needed to prepare the house."

Sasuke's glare still remained hard on his brother. Seriously was to too much to ask that people a tleast knock before barging in? He shook his head and looked back at Sakura, who was sitting on the couch his her knees to her chest staring at the floor. He ran his hand roughly over his face and turned his attention back to his brother.

"What is it that you need from the attic?" He grunted.

"The watering bulbs for the plants that mother use to use. I couldn't find them at home, but then I thought that you may have taken them." Itachi said as he grimaces.

"Over watering bulbs, seriously?"

"You know father will not care for mothers plants, and I do not know how long my mission will be. I was going to leave you a note asking for you to look over them also." He gives his little brother a stong gaze.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go get them. You will need to ask Shisue to look after the plants thought, I will be gone for a few weeks also." He yelled as he stomped up the stairs.

Sakura just sat on the couch listening to the conversation between the two brothers, not knowing what else to do. What she really wanted to do was run out of the room and hide, but what good would that have done? And where was she going to hide? The bathroom? Taking a deep breath she runs her hands over her face and lets out a groan. She jumps as she feels the couch shift and she looks over to see Itachi sitting, his eyes trained on the floor.

"I am very sorry. I was not aware that anyone was home." He says but doesn't look at her. She swallows as she gives a small nod.

"It's fine." She said softly, the blush that had receded came back three fold as she thought of the looks that he gave when he walked in.

"No it is not, I should not have invaded my brothers and your privacy." He finally turned his eyes to her face. He sat there for a few moments just looking at her. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" She snapped as she looked over at the man. "I am humiliated and mortified, twice my boyfriends brother has walked in on us. Do you think that I should be ok?" She glared at him.

"I understand," He looked back down at the ground. The air was thick, and awkward silence danced around them.

"Is your stomach ok?" Itachi asked breaking the silence.

"What?" She pondered. "Do you mean the scars, they have been healed for a long while." She mumbled as she placed her chin on her knees and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around her legs. She found her thumb caressing the scar on her hand.

"I did not mean the... scars." Itachi shifted uncomfortably. "There was a great deal of bruising."

"My stomach will be fine," She breathed out keeping her eyes closed.

"How did you get the scars?" He asked quietly. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head towards Itachi. He sat there looking over at her, his face was back to the stoic mask that he wore so well. Sakura pursed her lips and glares at him.

"Souvenirs from the slaughter of my pack." She bit at him. Her anger began to flare as he kept his gaze on her. "I don't want to talk about it." She spat as she looked forward.

She still could see Itachi looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but then he just sighed and leaned back into the couch, his hands running over the top of his hair then threading his fingers through his low pony tail. They sat there in awkward silence until Sasuke returned carrying a medium sized box and dropped it on Itachi's lap.

"I want those back when you come back." He said in a flat voice his gaze still hard.

"Yes, I understand." Itachi began to get up and walk to the door, he turned around before he was too far in the hall way. "Sasuke, Sakura, I apologize again."

"It's fine, just be safe on your mission big brother." Sasuke's voice softened a bit.

"You also little brother." Itachi turned as walked out the of the house. Sasuke let out a loud sigh and then threw himself down on the couch.

"I swear he had like a sixth sense or something, to always show up at the least opportune moment." He ran his hand over his face. "And I don't think that I have ever heard him curse before." He let out a small chuckle then looked over at Sakura. She was trying to smile, but it was showing as a grimace. He moved over to her and took her good hand in his. "Are you ok?"

"I am just upset. I have covered myself for eleven years, even some of the pack have never seen my scars, and then today I am forced to strip in front of my team. It was humiliating, but I forced myself to get over it. Then to have your brother walk in and see me in that position. I hate having people look at me like that," tears began to fill her water line as she spoke. "I just feel naked now, even with my clothes on." Sasuke swallowed and put his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that fell. "I dunno, maybe we moved too fast too. I mean we have only been together for a little while, and..." She was just letting the words fall from her mouth.

"Sakura, we don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I don't think that we are moving too fast, but if you do, then we can slow it down a bit." He let his eyes search hers. She just gave a small nod.

"I don't know maybe I am just being too emotional." She breathed

"It's fine, you have a right to after everything that has happened today." He pushed his lips on her forehead and let them linger for a moment.

"We should probably get ready." She whispered. He put his forehead against her and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

The air was beginning to chill unseasonally as the sun began to lower. A sudden gust of wind makes the skin on Sakura begin to rise into goose bumps. She takes a deep breath in and looks up into the sky. There were no clouds yet, but she could feel the rain coming.

"It's going to rain tonight." She looks over as Sasuke, as they make their way to meet their other teammates on the training field. He looks up and then looks back at her.

"There are not any clouds." He shrugs, then looks forward. Sakura internally groans at him. Things have been a little tense since Itachi walk in, for a second time on them.

"Can't you feel the pressure change in the air? The added moisture and the heavy feeling? It's going to be a big one." Sakura glanced back at the wolves who were following, their heads low and their bodies stiffer then normal.

"No, must be a wolf thing." He murmured. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky again. A small smirk pulled on Sakura's lip.

"You aren't looking forward to survival training, are you?"

"No. I don't fancy camping. I understand the reasoning, but there are other things I would like to be doing then sitting in the woods." The corner of his lips lifted a little. He looked over at Sakura with a glint in his eyes.

"What else would you like to be doing?" Sakura asks as she was lazily looking in the other direction. There was a moment of silence that causes her to slowly look at him. A predatory smile spread on Sasuke's face. "Ohhh, that... Well I really think you should invest in a padlock on your front door or your bed room." She smiles at him then gave him a wink. He let out a small chuckle and put his hand over hers lacing their fingers together.

"I think I may have to agree." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "That will be my first project once we get back."

"Good." She gave a small squeeze to his hand.

"Sakura! Sasuke! How are you doing Sakura? I know that my stomach still burns a bit!" Naruto yelled as he began to bounce towards him. He was kinda like a flesh and blood version of Tigger.

"I'll be fine, healed myself a bit, should do it again before we get going though." Sakura took her free hand and began to push her hands under her shirt and apply healing chakra.

"Survival training... hopefully it will be fun. Are you guys exited?" Naruto asks while averting his gaze from the flesh exposed on Sakura's stomach.

"No."

"I live in the woods, this is going to like every day to me." Sakura shrugged. "So hopefully we will be doing something else besides just surviving."

"I agree," Sasuke sighed as let go of Sakura's hand and took a seat next to the brothers. Naruto gaze fell onto their hands just as they broke apart.

"Hey wait a second. Why were you two holding hands?" The blonde asked as he narrowed his eyes at his teammates. Sakura just scoffed at him then let out a dry laugh.

"My hand was cold." She looked down at her stomach and watched as her hand glow.

"So you guys are like together?" Naruto looked between the two. Sakura didn't look up, she just looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Dobe, are you really serious? You couldn't tell?"

"Wait, so you two?" He asked as he pointed between them. "I thought that you hated him when you met him? I mean I know he has been a lot better then when we first became a team, but really?" He scratches the back of his neck. " And you're a wolf, and he is a vamp.. and is that even allowed?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"I don't care if it is allowed or not, it's our choice, not the Alliance, counsels or elders choice." He began to run his hands through one of the brothers fur. Sakura watches the exchange between them and can't help the soft smile that flickers on her face.

"Yo." They turn to see Kakashi walking up, each of them with eyes wide. .

"Holy shit you are on time AGAIN? What did hell freeze over?" Naruto huffs and glares at the silver haired man. Kakashi just waves him off and stands in front of the group.

"All right, we should get going we have a few hours till we get to where we will make camp." Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets and looks over at Sakura. His gaze narrows then follows her arm under her shirt.

"Can you give me a few moments? I'll be done quickly." Sakura asks in a low voice. She doesn't look up at him, just keeps her gaze fixed on her glowing black shirt. She can't find it in her to look at him. Frankly she was angry about what had happened. She felt that he should have stepped in and helped her and Naruto, but he just sat there was watched. Much like he was doing now.

"Sure... We leave once Sakura heals." He then leans against a tree and pull out some type of book. Nothing more is really said. There is a thick tension in the air around the four, that no one seemed to be willing to break. A couple minutes pass ad Sakura just can't handle it any longer. She stops her chakra and pulls her hand out of her shirt. She finally look up to see Kakashi still staring at her stomach. She fidgets for a moment then clears her throat, Kakashi snaps his eyes up and looks at her.

"Ready to go?" He smiles under his mask. She just gives his a dry look then nods. The two boys pull together their packs and ready themselves. Kakashi just waved his hand above this head and begins to walk to the other side of the training field. Sakura sighs to herself. This was not going to be awkward at all.

"What's with the tension?" Baku chimes in. She jumps at the voice, then begins to feel guilt begin to churn in her gut. She had forgotten to notify her that it was ok. She lets out a long sigh.

"Well, I think that Naruto and Sasuke are pissy that Kakashi didn't try and stop Kimimaro." She rolls her eyes an shakes her head. Sasuke glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your pissed also." It was a statement not a question.

"I guess.. I mean he put the brothers to sleep, and then just watched while I got electrocuted. It doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth." Her lips purse and frown as she stared at Kakashi's back.

"Maybe we should have let him force the phase, then I could have chewed his face off." Baku growls. Sakura lets out a snort that causes the rest of her team to give her a quizzical look. Well not Naruto, he just lets out a small chuckle. She just looks down and worries her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I dunno about the chewing of the face, maybe just take off an arm or something." She inwardly smirks.

"Okay, we are just going to keep on a straight path from here. I'll let you know when we reach the site." Kakashi said as he pulled out a book from his back pocket and began to read. Sakura watched him as he slows down a little, letting Naruto take the lead. His face remains impassive.

"So what is going on here?" The wolf inquires as she lets out a long yawn.

"Apparently survival training. I have no clue what that involves." Sakura was grateful for the distraction in her head. It made the air around them feel less tense. "Glorified camping, seems like it."

"Camping?"

"Yeah when city dwellers go off to a forest and "rough" it for a few days." Sakura laughed, and out loud too. Yup and now Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy. She just shrugged at them.

"So what's Baku up to?" Naruto asks over his shoulder with a wide smile. She looks up at him and gives him a soft smile.

"Trying to figure out the concept of camping. She doesn't quite grasp it." She shakes her head. Naruto just smiles again.

"Yeah Kurama doesn't get it either." He shrugs and looks forward. Sasuke looks between his two teammates his brow furrowed.

"Ah, never felt left out because you don't have a voice talking in your head." Kakashi lazily looks over at Sasuke, who just scowls at him.

"Yup, neither of you are part of the crazy club." Naruto sticks his tongue out at them. The rest of the team just shake their head at them. Then the silence hits again. Everyone including Baku doesn't seem to know what to say.

They continue walking kinda ignoring each other for a long while. At one point Sasuke grasped his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He let his thumb caress her knuckles. She smiled over at him settling into a more comfortable silence.

"Sasuke, why don't you go take point with Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he met the strides of the couple. He put his book back into his back pocked and smiles over at the couple, small crows feet in the lone visible eye. Sasuke looks at his leader then at Sakura, she just looks over at him and gives him a shrug. So with a light squeeze of his hand he then breaks the contact and begins to jog up to were Naruto was.

They walk next to each other for a few more moments in silence, Sakura jams her hands into the pocked of her cargo pants and purses her lips. She eyes Kakashi, and notices that he has taken on pretty much the some position.

"Sakura..." She looks over at him. His brow is furrowed as he looks at her.

"Yeah?" She ask raising her brow.

"I apologize for what happened to you today, there was no reason why he needed to use so much force. I wish that I could have stopped him, but there are other factors at play." He rubbed the back of his neck then let out a sigh.

"What factors?" She asks slowly. He didn't speak for a few moments, the only sounds were the bugs and Naruto and Sasuke's whispered conversation. She looks forward to see each of them glance back for a second.

"Once I figure them out, I will let you know." He said softly as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Cryptic." She murmured. She was beyond tired of all these half answers. She snorted and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Kakashi, I have, what's the saying? took a licking and kept on ticking." She shrugged and looked away from him. His lone eye remained on her. He just sighed and with out thinking placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately tensed then grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him to the ground. Her eyes widen as she looks down at him, his eye reflects the shock in hers. The brothers quickly flanked her, staring hard at him.

"I am sorry Kakashi.. I am so sorry I didn't mean it." She grimaces at him and roughly runs a hand through her hair. She looks up and looks into the panicked faces of Sasuke and Naruto.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Kakashi. The silver haired man looks up and waves his hand dismissively.

"My fault, I grabbed on to her shoulder with out thinking. Slipped my mind." He looks up Sakura and smiles at him. "My apologies Sakura." He starts to pull himself up and looks at the three cadets. "We should get going." They just nod and silently begin in the direction that they were taking.

"Is this going to be a long trip.?" Baku asks quietly.

"Unfortunately.. One to four weeks." Sakura sighed internally.

"Joy." Sakura silently agreed and followed behind Sasuke.

They walked for a few hours before Kakashi announced that he found their temporary base. It made Sakura's hair raise a bit, it seems that the man had taken them outside the alliance boarder by a quarter of a mile. This was neutral territory, so anything goes.

"Have you all eaten? I know got out here kinda late, and I didn't." Kakashi asked as he began to gather wood. Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads.

"I can always eat." Naruto laughed. "What did you bring?"

"Well this is survival training, so nothing. If you are all interested in eating you will have to provide for yourselves." He looks at them with a smirk. The boys just glare at him.

"So we have no provisions?" Sasuke drawled. Kakashi's eye began to close as he looked up and nodded his head. "Fucking fantastic." Sakura just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Ok you guys set up camp and I will get something to eat ok?" She sighed not wanting to deal with her team right now.

"I don't know if it is wise to go off on your own." Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"Good thing I won't be by myself, I got the brothers. Plus out here it really shouldn't take long. If I am gone more then forty five minutes, try and trail me." She smirked. "I am the one that lives in the woods right?"

With no one objecting, or at least coming up with a good reason to object Sakura took off to the woods with the brother. She expected a shorter hunt then normal since they were in the woods that was not near a town, but she was not expecting the kill to come so soon. They had only been out walking for ten minutes or so when she got on the trail of a adolescent buck. She sent the wolves out to flank, grabbing onto it's legs, and neck. They slowed it down enough that she was able to partial phase and slit it's throat.

The look on Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kakashi's face was priceless as she hauled in the deer carcass. She not so gently put it down on the edge of camp and looked at them. She let her blood stained hands rub the back of her neck.

"I didn't bring a butcher set, did any of you remember?" They stared at her and shook their heads. "Grea"t she murmurs as she unravels a cable bracelet that she never left camp with out. She knelt down and tied it around the beasts antlers. She gave the cable a small tug to make sure that the knotting was tight enough then looked up. Excellent, the tree above her had a branch that was thick and low enough for her to throw the cable over it. She threw it over and began to hall the carcass up. She then takes the excess cable and wraps it around a tree. Naruto and Kakashi just stand and watch the ritual that she had done so many times with wide eyes. Actually in the past she had not been strong enough to string up a buck. She always had to target small does, but as her chakra started to work she found that lifting heavy objects was no longer and issue.

"A whole deer, I was thinking rabbit, or fish. Don't you think that is a bit much Sakura?" Kakashi asks. She doesn't look up just begins her phase and then pushes her claw through the skin and muscle. Slicing it from sternum to groin. She lets out a dry laugh.

"Have you seen Naruto eat? More then likely half will go to him. Then the brothers need to eat also. What we can't finish we will leave to the forest. There is no waste in it, the scavengers need to eat too rights?" She begins to pull out the organs, a slight steam that comes from the body cavity. She frowns, it's getting cooler then she thought it would. Wiping her forehead on her lower arm she throws some organ meat to the brothers.

"Remind me to never piss her off." The normal sun kissed skin of Naruto began to go white ans ashen. Sasuke just shook his head.

"It's just butchering. Where do you think your meat comes from?" He began to walk over to Sakura.

"Yeah well I don't have to see a hundred pound girl throw a three hundred pound deer around like it's a rag doll. It's kinda scary." Naruto shrugs.

"I have to agree with the Naruto here." Kakashi says as he gaze remains on the butchering process in front of him. Sakura just ignored them and sets on the process of dismantling. That was when Naruto and Kakashi felt the need to walk away- the moment she snapped off an ankle from the leg.

"Well you may find it scary, but your stomach will be grateful tonight. And do you know how many fish or rabbits the brothers and I would have to catch just to feed you Naruto? I was not about to hunt the night away for that." She huffs as she lets her nails make a cut at the base of the deer's skull and trace it around the neck. She then begins to pull the skin from the muscle it makes a wet suctioning sound.

"Yeah I know," Naruto yells but doesn't look back. Sakura looks over to Sasuke who is crouched next to her watching her intently.

"Will the fire be ready in about twenty minutes or so?" She hums as she concentrated on pulling the rest of the pelt off. There were murmurs of compliance as her team began the fire. She looked down at Sasuke who didn't move, just watched her.

"What are you looking at?" She cocked her head as she loosened the last of the fur.

"Just watching what you are doing."

"You never saw anything being butchered?"

"No, when we feed, there is no butchering. The meat that I eat is bought at the store. I have never seen the process. It's interesting to watch." As he spoke he kept his eyes trained on what her hands were doing. Then a smirk fluttered on his lips and his dark eyes looked into hers. "And, watching you do this is incredibly... enthralling."

"Enthralling?" She shook her head as she began to pull at the rear leg until she heard a loud pop. She then let her claws slice into the muscle until the leg dropped off the body. "So you think this is hot?" Her brow raised as she glanced at him. It was difficult to tell in the moonlight, but she was pretty sure that she saw his face darken with a blush.

"Yes. I find it incredibly hot." His voice came out lower and rougher then it was the moment before.

"Me butchering? Covered in blood?" Her face scrunched up as she looked down at the glistening dark liquid on her hands.

"Not butchering, I mean... It's just kinda raw, animalistic, powerful. Watching you do what is natural, in your element, I don't really know how to explain it." Sasuke lets his head shake and he beging to stand up.

"Oh, I thought you might be a little kinky, and be into the blood and gore." She smirked at him.

"It's hot as long as it's not yours." Sasuke laughed. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah I am good, but if you want to get this piece going?" She hands him the leg. "I'll be done here soon." He nods and takes the thigh meet into camp. Sakura finishes dismantling the deer, giving the brothers a little more then half and all the organ meat besides the meat. She takes the tender loins, steaks, ribs and heart back into camp. Thankfully they had made a large fire and Kakashi did remember to bring skewers and even a rotisserie stand. She placed more meat on the fire before looking down at her clothes. While she wasn't soaked in blood, there was more then enough on her.

"While this cooks, I am going to run down to the creek and get washed up." She looks at the camp. They already had sleeping mats pulled out and everything prepared for the night. The three males were all sitting on a log that was dragged close to the fire, watching the flesh cook above it. Well Naruto and Sasuke were, Kakashi was reading. Sakura's eye narrowed on the cover.

"For the love of... Is that porn?" Kakashi just looked up at her and shrugged. She shook her head and snorted as she collected her gear and began to walk to the stream. She whistles and immediately the brothers flank her.

Sakura sighs at the small stream comes into view. The blood on her skin was starting to become sticky and congealed, it would be a relief to get it off. When they come onto the bank she lets the brothers lazily lap at the water before washing. She knew that they wouldn't care if the water had blood in it, but it was something that she would not appreciate so she gave them a moment. Eventually hydrated enough the wolves then found some long grass and flopped themselves down.

"If you guys could keep an eye and an ear open that would be great." She asked as she squatted next to the stream. There were a few chuffs that filled the air and she took that as agreement. She lowered her hands into the water, grateful that it was not freezing but a comfortable tepid. Her hands began to roughly rub at her skin trying to loosen the blood away. She smiled as she felt him coming close.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked as he walked silently next to her.

"I think I am capable of washing my hands." She says dryly.

"Washing your hands? I think you need to do more then that." He smirks as he looks down. Her gaze meets his and her brow furrows. "You kinda are covered in blood. It's even in your hair." He lifts up a piece of hair and twists it in his fingers, the dehydrated blood crunches at the pressure. Sakura lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair, where she is met with barrier of blood.

"Damn and I though I was a bit cleaner." He just smirks and shakes his head.

"You have some time, the meat won't be done for a bit." He offers his hand. She looks at him quizzically for a moment before taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. He looks as her and gives a small smile before his fingers began to run under the hem of her shirt an starts to pull the fabric up. Her hands quickly covers his.

"What are you doing?" She asks softly, a blush spreading on her face.

"Getting you ready for a bath." His gaze intent on her.

"Not here, not when we can be walked in on again." She pulls in her lip and begins to worry on it. Sasuke lets out a small chuckle.

"Sakura" He drawls. "I was just going to help you get all the blood out, since you can't see were everything is. You really need a bath, and clean clothes." She narrows her eyes at him and stares for a moment.

"Fine." She releases his hands and he pulls it over her head. It pulls at her skin in several spots were the blood made the fabric adhere to the skin. She was a lot messier then she had thought. Once her shirt was off Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her back and began to unhook her bra. Each stroke of his hand left a warm trail on her skin. She kept her eyes glued onto his.

Once the final clasp was opened he let his fingers trace the couture of her spine, sending a shiver through her. Slowly his fingers came to her shoulders and hooked under each strap and pushed them down her arm. He discarded the bra onto her her shirt, then pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side. He reached out and touched her stomach and ran it down until he came in contact with her pants. He unbuttoned them and slide them over her hips along with her underwear. She let out a shaky breath trying not to freak out that she was completely naked in front of him. Closing her eyes she pushes her shoes off and them kicks her pants. While she was busy with that Sasuke also parted ways with his pants and boxers.

He stood in front of her and looked at her, and she did the same. Both inspecting their lovers bodies for the first time. Sasuke took a step forward and pulled her chin up so her eyes would met his.

"You are so beautiful." His eyes soft as he looked at her. "But you really smell..like a slaughter house." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wonder why?" She deadpanned. He then took her hand and picked up a toilet tree bag and lead her into the stream. Once they reach water that came up to their thighs Sasuke sits down and pulls Sakura to sit between his legs.

"Move forward and lean back." His lips brush her ear as he talks. She closed her eyes as the sensation but does as he asks. He takes her shoulder and eases her head into the water. Her hair fans out towards him with the current of the water. He smirks at the sensation of it drifting over his stomach. He pushes her up and scoots forward before grabbing the shampoo out of the bag. He pushes some into his palm then runs his hand over her hair and begins to massage it into her scalp. Sakura moans as he works the lather. A smile pulls at her lips an she looks over at him.

"What?"

"It's just that I had never liked when people would touch my hair. I never knew why until recently.. But when you touch it, it feels good." She turns her head away from him as she feels the blood once again rushing to her cheeks.

"Good, because I like touching it." He smirks as he continues to massage her scalp. Once he was satisfied with the lather he began once again to lower her back into the stream. His fingers continued to massage her scalp as the soap was washed away. He watches as she smiles and lets out a small hum of contentment.

The process continued for conditioning, and he couldn't help smile at the pleasurable noises she was making from simply having her hair washed. Once the blood and grim was out of her mane, he grabbed a bar of soap and and began to run it over the back of her neck and shoulders moving it in samll circles. Absent minded his free hand ran on her shoulder and began to trace a long line that ran down to her hip. She could feel her body become ridged under his finger. His hand drops to his side as he shifts uncomfortably.

"I am sorry." He breaths.

"It's fine." She looks over her shoulder at him with a small smile "Sometimes when I am with you I forget..."

"I just made you remember.." He broke eye contact and ooked to the side of the bank. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Sasuke, if you touch seventy percent of my body, there is some type of reminder. I am working really hard not to think about it every time you touch me or brush your finger over a scar, but sometimes...it's just a reflex.." She turns her head and looks forward. She feels the disturbance in the water and he shifts forward again, his lips meet her neck and he lets his tongue roll over the wet flesh. She sighs and leans back into his chest. For a few moments he riddles kisses up and down her neck and on to her shoulder. Every time his lips pass over scar she tenses but soon relaxes.

Slowly he begins to turn her so she faces him, She tucks her legs under herself and looks up. Sasuke moving slowly reached out and takes her hands in his. He takes the bar of soap and runs in over her hands and up her arms. The blood comes off easily, he flips her hands and begins to push his nails under hers pushing the blood under the it out. He cleans her hand so gently that she just watches and smirks.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Her eyes flicker up to his.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... What do you want? With this?" She bite down on her lip. "I mean we are both here naked..."

"Oh, Well I wouldn't mind," He smirks. Sakura just glares at him.

"Seriously in a stream with Naruto and Kakashi not far?" He just shrugs at her. Sakura scoffs and shakes her head and hits him on the shoulder. "No."

"Ok I just wanted to help you get clean. I know that you didn't realize how much you got on yourself, so I figured I would tell you what you missed. Then I thought going into the water together, well.. That was a stroke of genius on my part." His smile widened at her. Her glare became even more focused. "You know you are attractive when you are angry. That can't be said about everyone." He cups her face and presses his mouth against hers. The kiss was not gentle or sweet, it was hurried and laced with desire.

Sasuke's hand moves from her face to her shoulders then down to her mid back. His hands wrap behind her and pull her closer, making her shift from sitting on her calves to kneeling. Her body presses against his, the feeling of his skin against hers while the current caressed them made her skin extra sensitive. She moans as he begins to deepen the kiss, her hands running up into his hair, giving it a gentle tug. He growls into her mouth before breaking the kiss and letting his lip litter her jaw and neck with kisses.

"Sasuke, not here." She breaths as his hand pull at her hips. He groans as his tongue runs over the pulse point in her neck.

"Are you sure Sakura?" He purrs before letting his mouth run back onto her neck.

"Yeah, just they'll be waiting...ohh...And it's out first night..." She tried to keep her thoughts together as he began to move back to her jaw. He lets out a small sigh. "I'm sorry." She pushes away from him and sits on calves.

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have tried after you said no.. " She furrowed her brows as he talked. "I understand, I just got caught up in you." He smirks then hands her the bar of soap. "Finish up. I'll go back first so they don't catch on." He kneels in front of her then places a kiss on her forehead. She doesn't start to wash instead watches as he gets out of the water and dresses himself and then walks off into the line of trees. She lets out a long sigh and then begins to wash the spots that Sasuke missed. A few minuted later she pulled herself and the toilet tree bag to the bank. She dried and dressed

She walks into the camp with the brother in toe. The three boys are sitting on a log each eating their fill of venison. She just waved at them then grabs the heart and puts it on a stick and places it above the flames. The three males just stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She asks as she sits on her bed roll.

"Are you going to eat the heart?" Naruto asks with a mouth full of meat. Sakura furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"Yeah, it's the best part. The heart, tongue and brains are the best." She smiles at them. Then she starts to laugh as it is becoming massivly appearent that they were now in her court. This is her life and she knew how to live in the forest with out an issue. "Waste not want not, right?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Naruto continued on his plate. They sat in silence for a while, Sakura's heart was soon cooked. They watched as she began to eat it. She just tried to shake it off and ignore them. Once she was finished she stood too fast causing pain to rip through her stomach. Kimimaro did more damage then she had thought. She rinsed her travel plate with water then returned it to the traveling scroll. She returned once again to her roll and sat, putting her hand under her shirt and began to push chakra into her stomach.

"Why can't I get this to go away?" She thought as she pushed even more into her skin. She hissed as a burning sensation spread across her palm and stomach. She pulled her hand out from under her shirt and looked down at it. It was difficult to see in the moon light but the skin seemed to be darker with raised welts in it.

"Still having problems?" Kakashi asked as he strolled over.

"Just some residual pain. It's not bad just annoying." She didn't even look up at the silver haired man, just kept her gaze on her hand.

"You tried pushing too much chakra through your hand. Chakra burn. Is your stomach burnt also?" He asks as he crouches down in front of her. She purses her lip and lifts her shirt and looks at her stomach. And there it was a dark hand print on her stomach.

"Awesome," She mutters mostly to her self.

"Don't worry about it you'll figure out the correct amount of chakra to use. It will just take time and practice." He scratches the back of his neck as he looks at her sideways. "Considering that you just recently started to really manipulate you chakra recently, your progress is impressive." She sit there and gives him a small nod. She knows that he isn't being patronizing, but she feels like it.

"I am really sorry about this morning." He stood up and began to walk off. Sakura brought back his attention with a lady like snort

"Don't bullshit me, what was that all about?" She pulled herself up and gave him a steely glare. His one eye widened a bit at her resolve. He wasn't use to her being so blunt with him. Regaining his composure he nodded towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's have a team discussion."

**Soo long time for this one. I lost my outline then lost a bunch of chapters for it. I kinda was in an F you state with the story. I am probably going to be doing a good one over on this before I add new chapters. Spelling and grammar have always been a challenge with me, but this story is rough. Thank you for all that have stuck with it. I will complete it. I don't like to leave things have way. it just may take some time. **


End file.
